


Shadows of the Past

by AlexandriaVolturi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaroutine wol - Freeform, Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Can this be considered a Greek tragedy?, Childhood Friends, Daddy Emet-Selch, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Emet-Selch is a petty bitch, Emet-Selch needs therepy, F/M, Feels, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jealousy, Kissing, Light Smut, Marriage, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Alisaie and G'raha, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sorrow and tears, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Tragedy, Unbeted, Warrior of Light Is The 14th Convocation Member (Final Fantasy XIV), We Die Like Men, Wol needs therepy, multiclass WoL, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi
Summary: No matter how thin the soul was spread it was still the same soul. Even if it was fractured Emet-Selch could not deny who this was. The one he loved the most, who had seen him at his best and worst times, who chose to be bound to him through union was alive after so many long years.Persephone was here but had forgotten the past but in time Hades was sure she would remember. After all he would help her retain that which she lost.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 88
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzureSummoner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSummoner/gifts).



> Heya everyone! This is my first story in this fandom and having recently caught up in the game I thought it fitting to write a story with Emet. Greek mythology will be referenced throughout so keep an eye out:)

My how the fates were kind or perhaps cruel.

The architect hadn’t yet decided as he observed quietly from the shadows. How many years had it last been since he had seen her soul? A thousand? Two thousand? Long ago Emet-Selch had given up hope on catching the faintest of glimpses of the soul he most loved. To see that beautiful shade of purple glittering vibrantly like amethyst almost brought a tear to his eye. No matter how thin the soul may be or fractured in this matter the hue was unmistakable.

Persephone was alive.

The body was different but that was to be expected, time changed everything after all, that and Hydaelyn. But even so Emet thought there was at least one saving grace in this, his Persephone’s eyes were ever the same color as they were a millennia ago. A vibrant lush green that often made one recall malms of bountiful plants. It was rather fitting considering her love for anything plant based. 

To see those eyes again had Emet-Selch closing his own as memories of old once locked away deep within him to flood back. Images flashed through his mind in quick succession, the soft calling of his name, a delighted laugh, curious green eyes staring at him. Curling his lips into a small smile he soon grimaced as painful memories overcame the happy moments of his life. Eyes fluttering open, the memories shut off like a dam blocking the waters flow.

The fact his Persephone was the famed Warrior of Light now Darkness was nothing surprising. She always did have a penchant for helping others, even if it put her life on the line she would risk it all no matter the cost. It was one of the reasons she was offered a seat on the Convocation in the first place. Emet recalled many times hearing the tales of the Warrior of Light back on the Source as he lived out his remaining days as Solus Zos Galvus. Defender of Eorzea they had called the warrior and all Emet could think of at the time was here we go again. In every era there was always someone standing up to a higher and bigger force, claiming that this was their home and no one would tread on them. It was all so painfully unoriginal and dull.

He heard even more about the Warrior of Light from Lahabrea. Wrapped up in his fury as he was the speaker ranted and raved. The injustice of it all, he was about to achieve victory, move along the rejoining. But no that warrior had to intervene for another time too many and demolish his carefully laid out plans, his creative work.

Having grown weary from the moment Lahabrea opened his mouth Emet merely snapped his fingers and flung his brother in arms into the void. An act that wasn’t appreciated but if anything the look on Lahabrea’s face gave him slight amusement. 

He never heard much more about this famed Warrior till Elidibus called him back after Lahabrea ceased to be. Stuck in Garlemald he was to help his pathetic excuse of a grandson and as such he couldn't pull his attention away to look on into the dealings on the Eorzean side with his own eyes. It wasn’t until he journeyed to the First that everything became abundantly clear, Persephone was once more leading the charge alongside that wretched Mother Crystal. 

Cruel. 

With his decision finally made about the fates he kept his silence as he watched Persephone and her rag tag team. Golden yellow eyes watched her movements closely as she felled the first Lightwarden bringing back night to Lakeland and all its inhabitants, watched her as she stared fearlessly into the face of that puppet of Vauthry’s as they rescued the Oracle of Light, saw her face brighten upon seeing all the flowers ll Mheg had to offer as she made merry with the fey folk. And then when the second Lightwarden was defeated and her group headed back to the Crystarium Emet-Selch thought it best to reveal himself. Of course he wouldn’t intervene with their plans for he wanted to watch everything that unfolded around them. It was interesting, she was always interesting and perhaps if anyone had the strength to handle what this dying world had to offer it would be her. But even so he still had to watch, observe, know that he wouldn’t be disappointed again. 

He would never lie to Persephone, stretch the truth and tell riddles as he was wont to do but lying to his beloved, Zodiark strike him down.

Smirking he appeared out of the shadows and into the bright light of day. Fragmented as she was Emet could tell that pieces of her soul we're slowly falling into place. Given time she would return to her former, perfect self. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t help the process along, if he could but help her remember then maybe just maybe fate would be kind instead of cruel. He hasn't forgotten his agenda of bringing forth the rejoining and bringing back his people. If Persephone could go back to her former self then surely she could go back to being his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After mulling over on how to start this I once again decided to start off with Emet. He's quite fun to write but I still hope he's in character and that his speech is on point.

Though he did mean to keep a shadowy vigil as he watched Persephone and her imperfect pets, Emet-Selch couldn’t help himself as he walked slowly through the marketplace of the Crystarium. Destinations were set for each member of the group and Persephone was going to travel to the Rak’tika Greatwood. A place he knew she could come to love, if her reaction to ll Mheg was anything to go by then the thick dense forest was certainly going to stir something within her. The architect found himself smiling in quiet recollection as an old memory filtered to the forefront of his mind. As children there were many occasions where Persephone dragged Hythlodaeus and himself to the various parks around Amaurot. Scurrying up the branches like a lemur she would climb to the highest branch and dangle herself upside down and wave. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if she would do the same when reaching Rak’tika. When she was allowed free time to be by herself would she make for the trees and climb as high as she could towards the heavens? 

Tis an entertaining question and he will receive his answer in due time. 

For now he turned his attention to the present and away from the past and future. Persephone stood yonder at one of the many stalls encircling the area. Long dark brown hair was pulled back into a long braid with a silver ribbon woven through. Emet watched curiously as her green eyes flitted over the weapons hanging delicately on hooks. A bow and quiver rested gently against her back and his lips quirked upwards slightly. Still ever a lover of long range weapons. 

Drawing closer and closer to her he watched as she examined several arrows, her mind cast in deep thought as she touched the tip of the arrow head with her forefinger. Seeing a pinprick of blood had him shaking his head. With a soft snap of his fingers a handkerchief appeared within his grasp as he dangled it before her.

“If one doesn’t take care of the smallest of cuts, it can easily lead to infection and soon thereafter death. Twould be a travesty if a vaunted warrior such as yourself perished from something so small and mundane.”

Startling slightly Persephone’s eyes widened before they settled into her typical glare as a dark look overcasted her lovely features. He hated how they had to waltz to this tune.

Refusing the handkerchief she scoffed, “I would wager you would want a more thrilling death for me. One that is slow and torturous considering how much I’ve interfered with your plans.”

I want you to live, always and ever.

With a heavy sigh Emet merely snapped his fingers making the handkerchief disappear. “How many times must I tell you I wish you and yours no harm. I only aim to observe and then offer my services once you realize going around in circles is futile.” he said shaking his head as he stared at the brunette before him. 

“Somehow I think will manage.” Persephone retorted without missing a beat, causing him to roll his eyes. Why must she be so stubborn?

Turning on her heel she walked off with himself following closely on her heels. “Must we continue to dance to this tune?” he questioned in a bored drawl. “This is all very tedious and I would think you would have half a mind to agree. Unlike the others you yourself must see differently.” 

Stopping in her tracks the brunette whirled around and jabbed a finger into his chest, harshly digging in her nail with each press. Her eyes were alit with a fiery rage he hadn’t seen in eons and oh,how he missed it. 

“Do you ever stop talking? Or, do I need to call you Lahabrea instead of Emet-Selch? Trust isn’t going to come so easily considering what you Ascians have done and continue to do. Do forgive me and the others for ever being on guard.” she hissed with a glare never leaving her features. Reaching up he swiftly grasped her hand in his own and placed a delicate kiss upon her skin. Bowing he smiled at the flush of pink that stained her cheeks.

“Forgive me, my lady for my continued insistence but permit me to ask a different question. Do you think you could trust me? Don’t think of your allies but focus solely on your soul and what you think you could do.” as every word left his mouth his golden yellow eyes stared deeply into her green orbs. Never once looking away as he locked her with his gaze, he yearned to reach out with his soul and touch hers but knew it would bring him naught. He couldn’t afford to lose her again and as such he had to tread carefully and not rush.

Persephone’s glare softened as she stared at him. “I-I don’t know...I think…” scrunching up her face she pulled her hand out of his grasp and rubbed her forehead as if willing away a headache. “I have to go, there are things I need to buy and then meet my friends.” she mumbled as if in a daze before walking off once more. Smirking Emet-Selch followed her once more but no words were exchanged by the two, seeing he wasn’t going to leave her anytime soon caused her to groan and roll her eyes. He merely chortled at her response.

Visiting a few stalls Emet watched as she stocked up on healing supplies as well as food and a new arrangement of arrows for her bow. Walking behind her granted him a chance to examine her weapon of choice. The bow was crafted quite delicately, ornate designs were etched into the very wood with silver plating. Though the craftsmanship was quite impressive Emet noticed it was very run down with age. 

“If you’re going to follow me at least stand next to me so I can watch you.” Persephone said pulling him out of his observation. Smirking ever so slightly he once again dipped into a bow. 

“Forgive me once more, I couldn’t help but examine your weapon and note the craftsmanship, tis quite beautiful and seeing those symbols etched into the wood brings many memories. Allagan was truly an impressive empire but surely you didn’t craft this bow now did you?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why am I not surprised you know of Allagan.” he heard her mutter making him chuckle in mirth. “To answer your question no I did not craft this bow. This was a gift from a dear friend long departed, I use it in battle and in turn it reminds me that he’s fighting alongside me.” his beloved explained as her face softened in reverence and sorrow. Locked away in a memory he couldn’t see or follow into.

“How very very symbolic of you, hero. You must tell me of this friend of yours. ” Emet said slowly as his eyes narrowed. 

Pulling out of her thoughts she stared him down causing him to put his hands up in defense. “I mean no harm, on that you have my word but on that note I bid you farewell. Full well do I know when someone is glaring daggers into my back, Lahabrea’s puppet is quite fierce and scary, twould be bad manners to keep stroking his ire, until next we meet think on my question. Can you trust me?”

Before she could react Emet grasped her hand once more and placed another kiss upon her skin. Letting her fingers fall from his own the architect of eld disappeared into the crowd of passersby till disappearing completely from her view. Hiding once more in the shadows he watched as she stared down at her hand deep in thought. 

A smirk curled his lips.

XxxXxx

“Hast thou been harmed?” 

Jerking from her thoughts Lucinda stared blankly up at Urianger who regarded her with concern. Standing close to him was Thancred and Minfilla, each watched her closely with equal concern and wonder at her interaction with the Ascian.

“I’m quite alright, just had an unwanted shopping partner is all.” she explained as she began walking out of the marketplace. 

“What did he want? He just came for a visit not even a bell ago and here he is again.” Thancred growled his eyes narrowed into slits. None hated the Ascians more than Thancred but it was to be expected after what Lahabrea did to him. 

Lucinda shrugged her shoulders as she tightened her grip on her leather satchel. “Just wanted to talk.”

“What about?” Minfilla asked quietly, her sapphire eyes alit brightly with burning curiosity. A curiosity that extended to her other companions.

“Just the usual, why not be allies spiel, after that he set to following me around. I had half a mind to make him carry my supplies since he insisted on being my shopping partner.” Lucinda smirked in amusement at the thought. 

“Thou should tread with discretion.” Urianger advised her with Minfilla nodding her head rapidly in agreement. 

“I only know what Thancred has told me about the Ascians but be careful, Luce.”

“Don’t trust him, if he’s anything like Lahabrea were in for a fight.”

He’s nothing like Lahabrea she thought in annoyance before blinking several times at the sudden thought. Where had that come from? She didn’t know this Emet-Selch at all.

Smiling at her companions she nodded. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

As they headed out of the Crystarium and towards their next destination Lucinda clenched the hand Emet kissed into a tight fist. Her hand still tingles from where his soft lips touched her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our wol has been introduced. More of Lucinda will be shown in next chapter so stay tuned my lovelies:)  
> (Lucinda's hair style is based off of Amicia from A Plague Tale Innocence, I thought the hairstyle was nice and decided to give it to Luce. Google pics if curious to see what it looks like)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet Promises to earn the warrior's trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six pages later and I am done! I quite liked how it turned out and I hope you all do too:)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies.

As loud screams filled the air all Lucinda could do was join the masses as they ran for their lives. The air was volatile, saturated in a blazing heat she never felt before. It grazed her skin making it sting as she struggled to breathe, her lungs being suffocated by sulfuric smoke. Dark creatures of unknown prowled the broken streets as the earth splintered beneath her as she ran. This was pure madness her mind screamed as she stepped swiftly to the side, narrowly avoiding falling debris from a nearby building. 

Her heart pounded a malm a minute within her chest as she took in the horror before her. Everything was crumbling and breaking away to nothingness, the roads stained red with the blood of her people, bodies littering the ground everywhere. Unmoving, no longer breathing, the light of their soul having been snuffed out.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust was her only thought as she continued to run as fast as she could. Down wide open streets, to narrow alleyways she sprinted. Ignoring all she bore witness to the brunette focused on the path and sky before her. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes but she fought them back, crying wouldn’t help matters it would only make it worse. 

Despite all her attempted efforts several tears streaked down her face.

Turning sharply she rounded a street corner and came to a standstill. The way before her was no more, the ground had caved in completely, naught was left but a fiery hell. Running a hand through her hair she tugged on harshly on long locks. Damn it all, this was the way she needed to go and this was the short cut too!

Choking back a sob she took a few tentative steps back before whirling around. Everything would be alright Lucinda told herself, she just had to be calm and patient. If she was she would focus better and be able to find a way to her intended target.

“You’ll find him, have faith.” She whispered to herself encouragement.

Her pep talk did little as she barely moved from her spot. Blocking her passage was one of the dark creatures of unknown. Sable and red eyed it leered viciously down at her and all she could wonder was who had thought up this monstrosity. Body trembling from fear and adrenaline her body shifted into a battle stance. Reaching for her weapon it fell delicately into her grasp. Lucinda would have to make quick work of this creature if she wished to continue on. The creature hissed clicking it’s razor sharp teeth together. Lucinda’s body tensed like a viper ready to lash out but the loud crack beneath her feet had her pause as the earth shifted below her. Wide green eyes looked down in time to see the road splintering into a million fractures before giving way altogether. 

Weapon falling out of her grasp a cry of alarm erupted out of her as her body tilted backwards. Having no time to react Lucinda fell into shadowy smoke.

XxxXxx

With a strangled cry Lucinda burst upwards, chest heaving as she desperately breathed in air. Blankets twisting around her she scrambled for purchase as her hands dug into the ground beneath her. Sweat coated her body causing her hair to plaster itself to any exposed skin. Body shaking with intensity as a sick sensation rolled in her stomach. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from it’s chest as tears made steady tracks down her face. What in the seven hells was that!?

“Luce are you alright?” A concerned voice asked from her right. Glancing over she saw Minfilla hovering nearby in worry. Her hands were clasped to her chest as she eyed the brunette before her warily.

Sniffling Lucinda rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands before wiping away her tear soaked face. She didn’t speak for several minutes instead focusing on calming down. Breathe in…….breathe out……..in……...and out…….slowly and steadily. When her heart had ceased it’s erratic beat and the chill of the air soothed her flaming skin that was when she responded to her friend.

“Bad dream.” she mumbled quietly pulling her hands away from her face. Offering a small smile to the blonde before her she attempted to appear as if she wasn’t bothered at all in the slightest. Her half assed attempt at such a thing caused Minfilla to frown.

“Do you want to talk about it? I know when I have nightmares I go and talk to Thancred and it helps so maybe it’ll help you too.” Minfilla offered quietly. Bless this thoughtful child Lucinda thought happily, Thancred did a good job at raising her. 

Shaking her head the brunette untangled the blankets from around her and stood up. She mentally cursed the soft tremble to her body. “I appreciate the offer Minfilla but I think I’m going to go for a walk to clear my head. I apologize for waking you.” Grabbing her boots Luce attempted to crawl out of the tent when Minfilla grasped her hand tightly. Curious green eyes glanced back to stare into sapphire orbs.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I could go with you.”

Smiling Lucinda retracted her hand gently before placing it on top of Minfilla’s head. Ruffling already unruly blonde locks she let out a soft laugh at the quick look of irritation that flashed through her young friend’s face. “Again I appreciate the offer but I would like to be alone for awhile. You’ll need your rest for the continued journey, tomorrow we arrive in Rak’tika and we all need to be fighting fit.”

Minfilla opened her mouth to protest but Luce was quick to put a stop to her outburst by flicking her forehead lightly. “To bed Minfilla, lest Thancred come in like an angry papa bear wondering why his cub was still awake at this hour.”

Lucinda had to swallow down a laugh as Minfilla’s face crinkled into a pout. “Well wake me up when you return so I know you made it back safely.” 

Promising to do just as she was asked Lucinda finally made her way out of the tent and into the bright light of the night. It was still unsettling to know it was well past midnight and yet the sky was still ablaze like it was a nice summer’s afternoon. She doubted she would ever get used to it but like the people of the First she would have to endure and survive.

Strapping on her boots Urianger regarded her with a look of bewilderment no doubt wondering why she was up.

“Is thou well?”

“I’m alright but I am going for a walk to scout the area.” she explained without meeting his gaze. The last thing she wanted to do was talk at the present moment so before any more conversation could be had, Luce grabbed her weapon and marched out of their small encampment. Her steps were swift as she wandered down the long path that stretched out before her. By all rights they were still in Lakeland, a journey further and they would be at the border of Rak’tika. When the trees and vegetation around them shifted to vibrant greens and lush browns and the air around them turned humid, only then would they know they were in the Greatwood. 

Stepping off the path Lucinda meandered through the trees of a nearby area. The lavender hued foliage making her smile softly. The plants in this new world never ceases to amaze her, being an avid botanist she was like a child in a sweet shop whenever she came across a new plant or tree she had never seen before. 

Brushing her hand against the rough bark of a nearby tree her smile vanished all too soon. Her nightmare still weighed heavily on her mind. She didn’t understand why she had dreamt something so frightening, sure every now and again she was prone to many bad dreams. Usually it involved those she had lost in the past but never had she dreamt where an entire city burned. And while Lucinda had bared witness to many horrors the latest one she had witnessed had to have been the worst. 

So much fear and despair hung in the air of that burning city, just recalling it was enough to have her on edge once more as her eyes burned.

Rubbing her eyes she shook her head. Crying wouldn’t help the situation she thought as she plopped down to the ground and leaned up against the trunk of the tree. Tipping her head back she stared upwards through the branches and towards the accursed sky. The unnatural light smiled down at her with wicked sin. Closing her eyes from the brightness she clasped a hand over her heart, gripping the material of her shirt she bawled her hand into a tight fist.

“Nothing but a dream.” she whispered to herself. Who had she been looking for? “Only a dream.”

She prayed to all the gods she knew that she wouldn’t have it again.

Lucinda didn’t sleep for the rest of the night.

XxxXxx

The following day presented them with the Greatwood and though Luce felt exhausted she hid it well. Her nightmare may have kept her awake and wired for the duration of the ‘night’ but what kept her awake now was the chance to explore a new location. At the prospect of reuniting with a dear, Luce was practically skipping alongside Thancred and Minfilla as the environment slowly began to change around them. 

Gone was the verdant land of Lakeland, gone were the bright lavender foliage that adorned every nook and cranny of the land. The wide open sky that stretched for miles on end disappeared and was instead replaced with a dense thick forest. Strong healthy limbs of the trees hung above their heads like a canopy over a bed. Lush dark vibrant greens decorated the land, mixing with the brown roots, sporadic hues from wildflowers intertwined with the colors creating a beautiful painting for all to see. 

“We have arrived.” 

Bouncing on the balls of her feet Lucinda’s head was on a swivel as she looked to and fro prompting Thancred to laugh at her. 

“Good because our dear tree hugger is ready to explore to her heart's content.”

“I prefer the term Botanist, thank you very much.” Lucinda huffed softly making the others laugh at her response.

“Vast though these woods may be, they, are by and large, uninhabitable. Not so the swamps of Citia, however, whose sparse foliage permitted man a foothold.” Urianger explained to everyone. Nodding her head Lucinda was about to walk on when sudden footsteps crunching against the earth caught her attention causing her to glance back. 

Why was she not surprised by what she saw.

Emet-Selch strode lazily forward, a smirk curling his lips as he brushed past their little group. “No lands must remain beyond our grasp. Go forth. Conquer. Rule.” with each word that left his mouth the emperor of old spread out his arms dramatically. Luce rolled her eyes at the theatrics, must he always be like this?

Arms dropping to his sides a soft chuckle escaped the Ascians lips “Forgive me. A sudden pang of nostalgia for those halcyon days.Exploring virgin territories, subjugating primitive peoples. All for the glory of Garlemald!” Arm extending outwards Emet’s fingers were spread as if ready to snatch something from the air. Lucinda didn’t have to see his face to know Emet was smiling as memories of old filled his head. She had to wonder how many times he played the part of an emperor.

“If you’ve brought your ivory standard, I’ll be happy to tell you where to stick it.” Thancred growled as he glared at the man before them. Slowly turning around Luce saw the way Emet rolled his eyes at her companion.

“Can we not simply take a moment to enjoy the view together? Or would you rather I spied on you from the shadows?” Emet questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Much more of this, and I may very well begin to regret my show of good faith.”

Thancred merely shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest refusing to grant Emet-Selch acknowledgment much to the others entertainment. 

Sighing softly Lucinda put a hand on her hip, the tension in the air could be cut with a knife she thought but it was to be expected considering their ‘good’ company. 

Opening her mouth she made to reply to Emet’s inquiry when Minfilla’s soft voice stopped her.

“If….If you really want to stay. Then help us fight.”

All eyes were on her, each person holding a shocked expression at what the young girl was asking. The brunette warrior couldn’t help but smile at the blonde’s boldness, full well did Lucinda know how quiet Minfilla could be and the insecurities she held. Their private conversation in ll Mheg had enlightened her to the girls heart, she could only hope that Minfilla would open up her heart to her surrogate father like she had with her. Being bold was merely a step in the right direction, for if she could be bold with an Ascian then she could with Thancred. 

Emet seemed amused by Minfilla’s question as he hummed softly in mock thought. “Hmm...No, I think not. I am an observer-nothing more.” he smirked before looking up towards the trees where the unnatural light filtered in between the branches and leaves. “Even shielded by the shadows of these boughs, I feel the light’s presence most keenly. To accompany you is taxing enough. To fight is out of the question.”

That statement made the warrior frown.

The light was hurting him and that put a sour taste in her mouth and she didn’t know why. After all, he was the enemy!

“I will suffer your company if I must, but not your commentary.” Thancred hissed causing Emet to bow respectfully in acknowledgment. Well another member to their party has been added Luce thought absentmindedly.

With everything established Lucinda clapped her hands together drawing everyone's attention. “Right, with pleasantries out of the way let’s continue onward to our destination and let’s try and not kill each other.” she smiled as she eyed Thancred closely who merely shrugged at her words before glancing at Emet. 

Luce rolled her eyes.

Striding on ahead of the others her gaze drifted around the forest as she continued to take in the sights around them. The air was thick with the heady scent of wood mixing with water, Urianger mentioned there was a swamp nearby. Hearing frogs singing in the far off distant only confirmed what her Elezen friend had told her. She quite liked the atmosphere here though humid it may be.

“So, vaunted warrior have you thought about my question? If so then I would surely love to hear your answer.” Emet-Selch practically purred as he sidled up next to the bard. With each step she took, no matter how fast or slow, the Ascian matched her pace perfectly. 

“I have.”

“Then pray tell what your answer is.” Emet whispered quietly his hand brushing her own. Feeling the smooth silk of his glove brushing against her hand made a shiver curl up through her.

“I’m not sure and before you protest you didn’t specify if this had to be a yes or no answer, you just merely wanted one and on that I have given you. As stated before trust isn’t going to come so easily Emet-Selch.” she hissed lowly, green eyes watching him intensely.. 

Releasing a long forlorn sigh, Emet pressed a hand to his forehead dramatically. “Duly noted, my dear. But now I shall rephrase the question, can you trust me? Yes or no?”

“Maybe.” she retorted going for a middle ground refusing to answer outright. Emet’s lips quirked upwards in a tilted smile as he released a chuckle.

“Very well. I’ll just have to prove my worth and gain your trust the old fashion way.”

That made Lucinda raise an eyebrow in curiosity. “Oh? And how are you going to do that?”

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” he retorted winking at her causing her cheeks to heat up from the action.

“I’m keen to see how you’ll do it, I’ll be watching closely.”

The smirk he gave her combined with his hand once again brushing her own made yet another shiver curl through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think please and leave me a review. I'm keen to hear everyone's thoughts! See you in chapter four:D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emet's words strike a chord within our hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time change is messing with meXD But here's chapter four!

Tumbling through sulfuric smoke dark as ash Lucinda gasped for breath as she fell to her end. The broken shards of the earth cut deeply into her skin as she reached wildly for purchase. Fingers digging into the scorched ground her nails scraped against the earth that was falling with her. Searching desperately for a hand hold to grasp, something that would prolong her life and she wouldn’t fall into the burning hell below.

Her body ached as many cuts stung and burned, Luce could feel the trickle of blood sliding down her face and into her right eye causing her to close it shut. 

I can’t die here, her mind all but screamed as she dug her nails harsher into the earth cracking her fingernails causing them to bleed and scream in protest. She had to survive…...she had to find him…..to make sure he was alright…...she had to………

With a wild cry escaping her throat Luce no longer felt the earth around her but instead a vast emptiness as the hot wind curled around her being as she fell out of the tree she was once resting in. Wide eyed and frantic she reached out to grab one of the many branches from the tree to stop her descent. Her fingers barely brushed the bark as her body sailed through the air and towards the awaiting ground below. Gravity tugging her to the earth’s sweet embrace she could only close her eyes and await for impact. If the brunette was lucky she wouldn’t die and only be grievously injured.

Through the pounding in her head and the ringing sensation in her ears Lucinda failed to pick up the sound of fingers snapping together.

Luce’s body no longer sailed at a breakneck speed to the ground below but instead began to drift slowly….almost lazily until she plopped down gently into firm strong arms. Feeling something under her and no longer the vast emptiness as she fell caused Luce to grip tightly to whoever caught her. Eyes still clasped shut she curled her hands into soft fur, she felt safe and grounded and after yet another scare she needed to feel that.

“First you inflame the natives and now you tumble out of trees. You’re more trouble then your worth, hero. Whatever am I going to do with you?” a husky voice chuckled in her ear. 

Green eyes snapped open to stare wide eyed into Emet-Selch’s golden yellow, Luce’s face heated up into a blush at the close proximity. Emet’s face was very close to her own as he held her close against him, her brain nearly short circuited upon realizing they were close enough to kiss. If either of them moved just every so slightly their lips would surely brush together.

“Put me down!” she hissed attempting to come off as intimidating. 

Emet raised an eyebrow as a smirk curled his lips. “I did after I caught you. You’re the one who decided to grasp onto me like a lovestruck romantic.”

Blinking in confusion Luce turned her gaze away from Emet’s and looked down at her feet. Indeed the Ascian spoke true, her feet were planted firmly upon the grass while her arms were wrapped around Emet’s shoulders, her hands digging into the fur trim on his coat. Quickly as if stung by a bee she released her tight grip on him and attempted to back away. She wobbled off balance and began to tumble back when Emet snatched her hand in his and tugged her back upright.

“What’s the matter with you, hero?” he questioned with another raised brow. Eyes narrowing slightly as he took in her lightly trembling form and wide eyed gaze. Emet was no fool, albeit she was flustered by their close proximity the two held seconds ago he could tell something else was bothering his Persephone, something was weighing heavily on her mind. He knew her tells after all and the light tapping she was beating against her leg with a fingertip indicated unease. The pallor of her skin and the deep breaths she was attempting to make only further proved that he was right.

“I need to sit down.” she said as her eyes slipped closed.

Ever the gentleman that he was, Emet helped Persephone sit on a nearby tree stump. Leaning up against a nearby tree he watched closely as she put her head between her knees and focused solely on breathing. Pressing his lips together he frowned, there was many a time he had seen her in such a state. Hunched over, trying to breath and calm her erratically beating heart as her mind began to settle.

Nightmares were truly foul things.

The last time he saw her wracked with such nasty things was after……...Emet’s eyes slipped closed as he shook his head. Best not to go down that path and dredge up memories, some doors had to remain forever locked.

“Are you calm enough to tell me what happened?” Emet asked when he saw Persephone shift. Her head lifting up she sat up straight and rolled her shoulders, he heard a faint crack. “Also might I inquire as to why you were taking rest in a tree of all places?”

Turning to stare at the Ascian she gave him a tired glare. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep in the tree.” she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes as a yawn escaped her. She felt even more exhausted than she did previously. All Lucinda had meant to do was take a moment for herself, after their warm welcome to the forest they made their way to a small settlement dubbed Slitherbough. After conversing with Y’shtola and helping out around the village Luce set about to venture into the wood and explore. Bow in hand she headed off with Y’shtola calling behind her telling her not to stray too far and be wary of Sin Eaters and the local wildlife.

With a “Yes, mom.” Luce ran before Y’shtola could make her reply. 

Long hair whipping behind her she practically skipped down the many paths of the woods before stepping off altogether. Taking in the many sights and sounds brought a smile to the warrior’s face as she castes her gaze skywards. The light of the sky wasn’t as bright due to the many thick tree limbs sprawling across the heavens. It felt heavenly to not feel that cursed light beating down on her so much, the brightness of it often hurt her eyes and caused a headache or two.

Seeing a tree near the swamp’s edge that she could easily climb onto had her skipping once more. How long had it been since she last climbed a tree? Lucinda couldn’t quite recall, her life was ever busy and ever changing. There was never any room for simple things such as tree climbing and flower picking. 

Reaching the trunk she managed to scurry up it quickly and head to the higher branches. Lucinda climbed as high as she could before settling on a thick branch. Stretching out her legs she rested her bow and quiver on a branch to her left as she leaned back. Feeling pleasantly relaxed and calm her eyes fluttered shut. The warmth of the air felt nice against her skin and the song the forest sang was enough to lull her to sleep. 

The nightmare of the burning city plagued her once more but extended further then what she had previously seen. Luce could still feel the pain of the rocks as they tore into her skin as she tumbled downwards, and could feel her hands clawing desperately at the loose ground in an attempt to halt her descent. She couldn’t understand anything of her dream, the city was foreign and yet so familiar at the same time. It broke her heart to see it burning so but despite it all her mind was focused solely on one thing. 

Finding him.

Luce wasn’t sure who the man was that she was supposed to find, only that he was important. This man was someone dear to her but if she couldn’t put a face and name together how could he be someone important let alone dear to her? Perhaps Lucinda was losing her mind.

“I only wanted a moment to myself and I accidentally fell asleep.” she said standing up. Feeling finally able to walk and no longer nauseous she turned to Emet-Selch who leaned against a nearby tree with his arms crossed.

“Must have been a fitful sleep to go tumbling out of the tree, you’re welcome by the way. Had I not been nearby the savior of the First would have made a nasty stain upon the ground.” 

Luce wrinkled her face in distaste at the thought. “Thank you for saving me.” she replied as part of her could have sworn she heard Thancred screaming in the distance. Giving an Ascian thanks? What blasphemy!

Pushing off the tree Emet dipped into a bow. “Think nothing of it, my Vere Flos.” 

Lucinda cocked her head to the side in confusion, the words the man before her just uttered were none she had heard before. Not even her Echo seemed to make any sense of the words as a clear translation couldn’t come through. Despite that there was an underlying familiarity about those words but she knew not how.

“What did you call me?” she questioned curiously as Emet began to walk away.

“Never you mind. Now if I were you I would head back to your little pets before they begin to fret over your well being.”

“But what did you call me!?” Lucinda insisted. “Those words…...They……”

One foot out in front of him Emet halted his movements as a smirk Luce couldn’t see curled his lips.

“Yes?” Emet asked as he turned around. Eyebrow raised in curiosity and question he watched Persephone closely. 

Shaking her head Luce touched her head lightly in thought. “Never mind.” she mumbled before turning away from the Ascian.

“If you say so, my Vere Flos.” Emet whispered lightly as he watched her retreating form.

His words struck a chord in his beloved’s soul, he saw the brilliance of it reaching every so slightly towards him before retreating altogether.Oh, how he longed to feel her soul intertwine with his own once more but the architect of eld knew all good things came to those who waited. And wait he would with open arms when Persephone remembered the true history...her true life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed chapter four, it's slow going but I promise it'll pick up as the story goes on. Also for what Emet called Lucinda the translation means "Spring flower." in Latin. I used google translate so if it's wrong I do apologize.
> 
> Also if you're a writer or love reading fics and or Emet and other FF14 boys/girls come check out the discord:https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe 
> 
> We would love to have you:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emet-Selch becomes angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my lovelies! A short chapter but a chapter nonetheless:)

When next Emet-Selch saw Persephone it was after her adventure in that not so hidden temple deep within the woods. He was happy to note while she appeared fatigued she was none the worse for wear. Something trivial as an ancient temple filled with all manner of traps and tricks was nothing that his dear one couldn’t handle. He could recall a similar situation eons ago when Persephone had left Amaurot in pursuit of adventure and new sights that she came across something akin to the temple she just explored. 

A vast labyrinth resided hidden somewhere far off in the west where locked inside was a fearsome creature. Ever curious as she was, Persephone wandered in and learned of it’s secrets and even took on that creature. Emet could recall nearly having a heart attack when Persie first regaled him with the tale much to Hythlodaeus’s amusement. 

Yes, the temple was nothing compared to what she faced back then.

As the Architect descended down the wooden steps accompanied by the Vii’s women his eyes lazily drifted over to Persephone who didn’t seem surprised to see him. Her green eyes stared into his own as she quirked an eyebrow in question at him to which he returned with a wink. The slight pink in her cheeks made him smirk as she looked away briefly before glancing back at him almost shyly.

“Well….this is embarrassing. In my defense, they are surprisingly tenacious.” Emet drawled shrugging his shoulders. The fractured beings before him smiled in pride not knowing he had let them capture him but ignorance is bliss is how the saying goes. Pale yellow eyes drifted to take in Persephone and her pets before landing on his beloved in question.

“So-what trouble have you gotten yourselves into this time?”

Apprehensive everyone turned to look at the other in silent communication before with a firm nod to Persephone she began to speak and regale him with the tale of the temple. Of the scuffle that had taken place within when Vauthry’s men found their party, of the trap that had been set off, and of the noble sacrifice her dear friend had made to save others. Quite an interesting tale and not at all like how he expected it to go.

“Well, well. What an intriguing turn of events. My condolences, by the way. ‘Tis never easy to lose the ones we love.” he said sincerely to Persephone who merely looked away from him gritting her teeth. It was always hard losing people, he knew better then most how that felt. He was reminded of it everyday as the blade of sorrow cut deeply into his heart and soul. Some losses he would never get over, others the pain lessened over time making him go numb, such was this life and curse 

The lethal glare Lahabrea’s host shot him made him nearly roll his eyes. “Well, she is dead, isn’t she? Wishing it were otherwise will not make it so.” He said shrugging.

“That you should be indifferent to her loss is no surprise. But to us, she was a friend. The best of friends.” 

Emet was inclined to think the man before him was going to send him hurling out of the trees when a quiet voice spoke up.

“You have something on your mind. What is it?”

Glancing away from his stare down Emet looked to his beloved who seemed deep in thought. Fingers twisting gently into her hair, tangling the brown locks she spoke softly. “After she fell, there was a powerful gust of wind as if from nowhere.”

All eyes were on his Persie making her blink several times as she pulled out of her head. Flushing slightly at the sudden attention on her the old fashioned speaking Elezen asked for Persephone to recount her tale again of the temple and to not omit slight details. And once more the story was told and at the end more detail was added as she described the gust of wind that blew up through the darkened abyss. 

Emet was impressed that one of their own could achieve a highly skilled spell. How very very interesting.

“Interesting. I thought I sensed a brief disturbance in the Lifestream. How reassuring to know it was not my imagination.” 

Now all eyes were on him as each individual gave him equal looks of confusion and astonishment at his declaration.

“I felt it only once, I should mention. Which would suggest she is still adrift on it’s currents.” he explained as everyone descended into sorrow. Turns out this wasn’t the first time Persephone’s pet had taken a dive into the Lifestream but before the elementals plucked her from the great river. Now there was no one to reclaim her. If one were to drop a pin in here Emet-Selch was sure you could hear it drop from the silence that enveloped them all. 

He watched Persephone closely as she stared down at her boots, teeth still gritted tightly he could make out a tear streaking down her cheek. 

The one thing he couldn’t stand to see.

With a loud exaggerated sigh he waved his arms in a put out fashion. “Oh...very well. I’ll go and fetch her. Perhaps a clear and unambiguous act of kindness will serve to win the trust you seem so determined to deny me” 

With a soft smile he beckoned Persephone over to him. Rubbing at her cheek she walked over with her head held high to where he handed over an aetherial lamp of his creation.

“Find a spot where the Lifestream is prominent, the lamp will help with finding a location. Once you have it merely whistle and I shall come running. You do know how to whistle, right? Put your lips together and….”

With an indignant growl Persephone nudged him harshly in the side with her elbow, snatching the lamp from his grasp she stormed off muttering how she knew how to whistle and didn’t need a demonstration. Emet chuckled in amusement as a fond smile curled his lips. She was always easy to rile up he thought as he watched her walk away to complete her task.

“What are you planning with Luce?” Lahabrea’s host asked making the smile vanish from his face. With a heavy sigh he turned around cocking his head to the side in boredom. Emet could see his emerald green soul bristling with anger and irritation as well as apprehension and worry. It was a cacophony of emotions that Emet didn’t really care for.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your question.” 

“I see the way you look at her and how you’re always hovering close whenever you grace us with your presence. Whatever it is you’re planning with Luce, I won’t stand for it.” the man growled glaring at him more intensely. Emet could see his fingers twitching towards the weapon on his back, as did the others for the oracle of light tugged on his arm trying to make him back down as the old speaking Elezen put his arm out so as to diffuse the situation.

“What I said in the beginning was true and continues to be true but you so vehemently deny me trust and cooperation. I plan to aid your companion who drifts amidst the Lifestream, make no mistake of that but trust me when I say I mean your precious warrior no harm.” To further showcase his statement he lifted his hands to demonstrate he wasn’t a threat. 

Before anyone else can say or do anything a shrill whistle sounded in the distance. Smirking Emet bowed.

“She calls to me and I would answer.” 

Turning on his heel he turned away from the fractured beings as a dark look contorted his features. He thinks he’s going to harm Persephone? To kill her? Torture her? The architect’s fingers twitched ever so slightly at his side. His fingertips brushing ever so slightly together, he wanted nothing more than to snap his fingers and send that ridiculous being into the void.

He would never harm his beloved, his other half. No, Emet-Selch would never do such a thing but he would harm whoever attempted to keep her away from him. He had gone a millennia without her and Emet would not lose her again, no matter the cost he would reclaim what he had lost.

Once more Hades would have his queen of the Underworld by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went differently then how I planned but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts, I'm eager to know!
> 
> (Side note, stay safe and healthy guys!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Left work early today so I had time on my hands and whipped this up for you guys:) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Despite having been witness to many events in her life, Lucinda could barely believe her eyes when she saw the air before her sparkle and shine like the stars themselves. Emet-Selch stood before them all, finger pointing towards the glittering lights as he sought to extract Y’shtola from the aetherial river. Though this was only a small fraction of it Luce couldn’t help but think the Underworld was truly beautiful.

A loud snap of Emet’s fingers had Luce standing on her tiptoes in anticipation as a brilliant light shone around the glittering stars. For a split second Luce could have sworn she saw a cerulean hue mixing with the light of the Lifestream. 

“Trick of the light.” she murmured to herself when she blinked. The color was gone but through the brilliance of the light she could make out a barefoot soon followed by a hand. A happy gasp escaped the brunette’s lips as she clasped her hands together. Y’shtola was hale and whole as she drifted slowly to the ground. The brilliant light that shone warmly soon started to dissipate causing Luce to worry ever so slightly for her friend considering her lack of clothing.

Another loud snap and Y’shtola’s attire once more adorned her body. 

Coming to lay against the earth everyone but Emet surged forward towards their fallen comrade. All kinds of worry was etched upon their faces but Luce couldn’t help but smile. As she ran past the Ascian she reached out and touched his arm, shooting him a soft smile as she passed Emet merely quirked a brow at her as if to say ‘Trust me now?’

Lucinda gave him no response as Y’shtola returned to the waking realm.

An amazing reunion it was as Luce bestowed her joy onto Y’shtola by tacking the Miqo’te woman to the ground. Shouting how while she was happy to have her back, the woman better not do something so reckless again lest she face the wrath of the warrior of light/darkness. Y’shtola could hardly complain about the body slam she received as she patted the brunette’s head in comfort. Swearing to never do something so reckless again the green eyed hyur released her in time for Runar to run over and pick up the Miqo’te. 

Lucinda snickered into her hand as she covered her gleeful smile. Poor Shtola can’t catch a break she thought happily as she watched Runar spin her friend around. The love and adoration shining in his eyes spoke volumes as he gazed down into milky colored orbs. They would make such a cute couple and with that thought in mind Luce filed away a sneaky plan that was slowly starting to take form. 

As everything settled down Y’shtola gave her thanks to Emet-Selch who merely nodded his head but said nothing. Plans were to be made about the upcoming expedition into the Qitana Ravel but such talk was best left to dinner as everyone but Luce headed back to Fanow.Her absence wouldn’t go unnoticed but she didn’t care as she wanted to converse with the Ascian who stood next to her.

“I’ve saved you from certain death and now I’ve fished out your lost pet from the Lifestream. Have I earned your trust now, hero?” Emet asked with his brow raised once more. His pale yellow eyes observed her closely as Luce tapped a finger on her chin in thought. 

“You might, you just might.” she hummed earning a deep seated sigh from the man.

“But?”

“I’m still undecided.” she explained as she ceased her finger taping. Turning on her heel she smiled at Emet. “I would ask that you join me for dinner later as a token of my gratitude. And another way to build trust is by sharing a meal and making merry conversation.”

“Why warrior are you asking me out on a date? I truly never thought I would see the day when the Warrior of Light and an Ascian would form such a partnership, why I’m practically blushing. Be still my gentle heart!” Emet smirked happily as his beloved’s face turned a deep shade of red.

“Shut up! It’s not a date, gods why do you feel the need to ruin things with comments like that!?” she shrieked as she turned away from the man. Hands reaching up to press against her face she groaned in despair at the warm feeling that pressed against her skin. She looked like a tomato. Luce knew she did. I look like a fat stupid ugly red faced tomato her mind bemoaned.

Chortling in amusement Emet pulled Luce’s hands away from her face and held them gently in his grasp. “I would be honored to dine with the world’s hero.” kissing the tops of her hands had Lucinda blushing even more. Pulling out of his grasp like she had been burned she clasped them together clapping as a nervous laugh bubbled up her throat and out of her mouth.

“Right. Later then and don’t be late.”

Lucinda was sure she had never run so fast in her life before.

XxxXxx

Two hours and one argument with Thancred later Lucinda balanced two plates of food in her hands, while resting on her arms were two cups full of fresh water. The day's events had taken their toll on her and her argument with Thancred seemed only to make it even worse. Her ears were still ringing from the screaming match the two of them had gotten into it. She felt embarrassed by it after Y’shtola came and diffused the situation, the two of them were quite the spectacle. No doubt they drew many looks. 

This was her choice to make and hers alone. If she wanted to have dinner with the man then she very well could, she didn’t need Thancred micromanaging her movements just because she was with Emet.

“Besides I’m the only one really attempting to build a bridge of trust. Well Emet is too but the other’s aren’t aren’t helping and it’s frustrating. Yes, Emet-Selch is a big bad Ascian, enemy of Hydaelyn, worshiper of Zodiark, bringer of calamities but he seems different. Different good? Hmmm, maybe that’s asking a lot in his case but honestly I can’t shake the feeling that……..”

So lost in her musing as she was Luce didn’t see Emet leaning against a nearby railing. 

“Talking to ourselves are we?”

The yelp the brunette made was loud enough to make a few birds in nearby trees to scatter to the wind. Body jerking in sudden surprise, the food and drink she carried almost took a tumble to the ground. Just managing to keep an unsteady balance on them she smiled pleased with herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to retrace her steps for more food and have to deal with Thancred again. That and well Almet and her family had prepared everything for them all, it would have been a right shame to see it go to waste if she had dropped it.

“Yes...I mean no….Well you’re not late so that’s good.” Luce smiled albeit nervously as Emet smirked at her.

“Do my ears deceive me or did I hear my name on your tongue?” 

Reaching out Emet plucked the cups of water off her arms and waved his arm gently beckoning her to continue walking to her destination. 

“I think that was the wind talking, not me.” Luce responded face going slightly red. She kept her eyes forward as Emet walked alongside her matching her pace.

“Oh? I could have sworn…”

“Anywho! I figured we can have our dinner and chat in private so I decided for us to sit in the quarters Almet and her sisters provided me with.” Luce chirped loudly interrupting the man but upon realization at her words her body went rigid as her movements froze. Staring wide eyed at the Ascian a shimmer of mischief glimmered in his pale eyes.

“Not like that you pervert! Make one comment and I’m pitching your food out of the trees!” 

To further emphasize her threat she held his portion over the edge of the wooden platform the two of them stood upon. Narrowed green eyes stared up into pale yellow. His danced with mirth as Emet’s lips twitched into a small smile.

“Lead on.” he said cordially. Pulling his plate away from the dangers of the edge Luce hurried on, her steps taking on a brisk walk. Through the many platforms and steps she finally arrived at her destination, brushing aside the long curtain she stepped inside. The room inside was fairly simple, in one corner sat a hammock complete with a fluffy pillow and fur blanket while in the other was a few chairs and a dresser. Sitting on top of the dresser was a basin filled with water for whenever she wanted to wash up for the evening. 

“Probably not what you’re used to.” she mumbled as she set their plates next to the basin. Grabbing the chairs she placed them across from each other before plopping down in hers. Taking her food she nodded her thanks to Emet who handed her water before he seated himself in his chair. Crossing his legs he snapped his fingers, a golden fork appeared in his grasp. Grabbing his portion of food he speared a bit of potato before popping it into his mouth. 

“You’re right but it’ll do. I have fine company after all.” 

“Too good to use your fingers like us common folk?” Luce asked, ignoring the comment he made. 

Raising an eyebrow at her Luce watched as the fork disappeared into aether. Lifting up his hand to his mouth Emet used his teeth to grip the tip of this glove. Making eye contact with her the whole way he fluidly slipped his silken glove off in one motion. Luce would be called a filthy liar if she didn’t say the action was hot.

Lucinda settled for shoving some food into her mouth to keep herself from replying to Emet’s action. 

She honestly should have expected him to do something like that.

“So, trouble with your pets?” Emet asked, making conversation. Luce wilted at that question as she closed her eyes.

“You ah saw my argument with Thancred?”

“More like heard. I was trying to take a nap before our dinner but scarcely accomplished that due to all the racket.” he explained as he popped another potato into his mouth. 

Letting out a deep sigh Luce nudged her food around. “Sorry about that…...I know how much you like your sleep.” she apologized frowning. “Thancred wasn’t pleased when I invited you to dine. He doesn’t trust you and nor do the others but everyone else was wary but allowed it, Thancred on the other hand……”

She trailed off not wishing to go further into detail. Recalling the argument would only bring back the headache she had a bit ago and she didn’t want that. 

Music that sounded so familiar and yet so foriegn filtered into the room. Perking up she glanced at the man before her in curiosity. 

“Best not to focus on stressful encounters, for now let us make merry as we seek to earn trust.” 

The soft smile Emet-Selch sent her way made her heart beat fast within her chest as a cozy feeling bubbled inside her. 

The two of them ate and conversed on many topics. Emet told her of Garlemald and what it was like being the Emperor, while Luce in turn told him of some of her past adventures. She talked about the frigid chill of Ishgard and the loving family she made there, she spoke of the fierce battle with Nidhogg as she fought desperately to save a friend. To lands far and distant she told Emet of Doma and all who lived there.

Somewhere in the conversation Emet had conjured up a bottle of red wine and a couple of glasses. She was two glasses in when she realized she had forgotten to get dessert for the both of them. The pout on her face had Emet smiling into his glass as he sipped his drink.

“Why the pout, hero?”

“I just realized but I never grabbed dessert!” she whined pout still in place.

Emet chuckled. “If you want dessert I can get us some. Any special requests?” 

“Pie! Wait….brownie……..no…...hmmmmm…. I want……”

Hades had to drink more wine to stop himself from laughing. His Persie was still ever endearing and even more so once she was in a few glasses of wine. Still he knew her limits and wouldn’t allow her to drink anymore, even if she asked for it he would refuse.

“Pomegranate.”

Her answer had him lowering his wine glass. Turning the glass in his hand he watched the liquid spin round and round lazily.

“Come again?”

“I want a pomegranate please!” Persie chirped. Balancing herself on the edge of her chair Hades was reminded of an excited child about to receive a puppy. Oh, this sweet sweet girl...how she did things to him.

“Granted.”

With a snap the pomegranate appeared on a glass plate, already cut in half with some of the seeds starting to fall out of place. Persie clapped her hands together in excitement as she swiped one of the cut halves, muttering how the other was his she popped six seeds into her mouth. The brunette purred in bliss as her eyes slid closed.

“I haven’t had one of these in such a loooooonnnnngggg time.” 

“Really?” Hades questioned taking his own slice.

“Uh-huh! They’re my favorite but you probably guessed that already.” Luce laughed as she ate a few more seeds. The sweet tartness of the fruit had her purring once more in happiness, she was sure at this point she sounded like a pleased Miqo’te.

“I can tell.” Hades hummed as he watched her devour her treat. He knew very well how much she loved this fruit. This creation of his was how they had first met so very long ago back when they were kids. Having shirked his studying Hades was out and about on his own and grew hungry for a snack. Not wanting any ordinary food he set about creating something unique for himself, something he could proudly say he created. He wanted something sweet but as well as something sour and it had to be red in color!

After several minutes of deep thought Hades had his idea. Holding his hand out in front of him he kept his gaze and thoughts as focused as he could. Like with all children they were prone to distraction and Hades wasn’t exempted from this rule as his eyes drifted to the side slightly to see a bird pecking at seeds on the ground.

Stray thought in place that was all it took for his concept to be altered entirely. He was mortified at his creation and even more so when he cracked the fruit open to find an array of red seeds within. His mentor always warned that a stray thought could alter concepts and feeling upset Hades was going to get rid of the concoction. He stopped when a soft shy voice spoke to him from behind.

“T-That looks good. Could I have some?”

Turning around Hades saw the small form of a girl peeking around a tree. Her hands clenched her robes tightly, twisting the material around her hands in nervousness. Long copper red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail as lush green eyes stared at him from behind a white mask. Her eyes reminded Hades of a vibrant forest.

“Sure.” 

Hades wasn’t sure why he responded to this girl. After all he didn’t even know her and yet here he was watching the girl as she scurried over slowly to sit down next to him. Handing her a few of the seeds she stared at them curiously before eating one. He watched her face closely as a big smile graced her features.

“It’s yummy!”

Hades could feel his cheeks heating up into a blush. He turned his head quickly away to hide it from the unknown girl before him.

“Of course it does! I created it after all.” He declared proudly making the girl gasp in awe.

“That’s so cool! I wish I could create something like this but everyone says I’m lousy at creation magic, that I make lame things.” 

A frown marred the girls face prompting Hades to give her more of the fruit to cheer her up. 

“What do you make?” he questioned curiously as he ate one of the reddened seeds. Sweet and sour enveloped around his tongue. Not bad.

“Plants. Flowers especially, I like them so I make them.”

“Idiots the lot of them. Ignore them all, they don’t understand plants are important to the ecosystem as well as them. Our role as future stewards of the star is to create things for the betterment of the world and all who live in it. You’re doing a great job already!” Hades encouraged causing the girl to smile happily albeit shyly at him.

“Thank you. I’m Persephone by the way and you are?”

“Hades.”

“Can you make another one of these?” Persephone asked lifting up her fruit piece causing Hades to snort into laughter.

“Easily.”

It was the start of a long lasting friendship that soon turned into something more a few centuries later. 

Such a memory brought a content smile to his face as he handed Persephone his portion of the fruit once he noticed she had devoured her own. A bit of pomegranate juice dribbled down her chin making him smirk. So messy.

Leaning forward he reached out and brushed his thumb against her skin clearing away the mess. Still somewhat sound of mind Persie blushed leaning away from him. Hades chuckled under his breath as he licked the juice off his thumb. He made sure she noticed.

A shiver ran down Luce’s spin though she refused to comment on his action. Instead she started conversation once more as she finished her dessert. They continued to talk and talk till Luce was rubbing at her eyes in fatigue as a yawn tore through her. Her head was slumped against soft fur and she had to wonder when she had scooted closer to sit next to Emet.

“Time for bed, Vere Flos.” Emet said softly as he ran a hand through her long locks. Luce hummed tiredly as she blinked blearily at him.

“Had fun…” she mumbled as another yawn escaped her. Eyes watering slightly from the exertion Hades watched adoringly as her nose crinkled up in a cute fashion.

This had been the most fun she had in a long while. It was always fight after fight, never having time to rest or take some time for herself. How long had it been when she had a nice dinner with nothing but conversation and laughter? Not since Haurchefant surely? Or Aymeric? She couldn’t remember. 

“Tis good you had fun, now it’s time for rest.” she heard Emet tell her as she felt his arms around her lifting her up into his grasp. Mumbling incoherently she nuzzled the fur on his coat as he carried her to her hammock. 

Placing her down gently Hades had to stifle a laugh when she refused to let go of him. Unlatching her arms from around him he tucked her in with the blanket. Smiling pleasantly down at her he reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face.

Tired green eyes stared up at him as a happiness like none other spread across her face.

“Pretty red.” she whispered reaching up a hand to stroke his cheek lightly. Hades froze at her words, his eyes widening in shock.

“Pardon?” he asked after several seconds of silence.

Persephone was already gone by that point as the fingertips once brushing his cheek fell away as her body went limp as sleep overcame her completely.

Hades realized at this point he wasn’t breathing. Sucking in much needed oxygen he swept a hand through his hair, gripping the brown locks tightly he closed his eyes to halt what was gathering there. 

“She saw my soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact back in Amaurot days the Lifestream was called the Underworld. If you haven't read it I strongly encourage you all to read Through his eyes. It's on the Lodestone in Tales from the Shadows, it's a nice read!
> 
> Well you've seen a little of child Persie and Hades and how they met! Things are starting to fall into place slowly but surely for our pair of lovers. Stay tuned for more! Also please be safe and healthy during this time of chaos, it's scary but I know will make it through this hard time. We're Warrior's of Light after all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voices of the past are quite painful to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is here, whoo! I spent my whole Sunday writing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Shaking Luce’s shoulder gently, Minfilla stared down at her friend who grumbled in her sleep. A smile curled the young girl’s lips as she watched the brunette. Minfilla was told that waking Lucinda was akin to waking the dead but she was up for the challenge.

“It’s time to go Luce.” Minfilla said, raising her voice in the hopes it would awaken her friend. Shaking her shoulder once more Lucinda grumbled again. 

“No…….Daeus…...don’t wanna go to the Akademia……..”

Minfilla’s brow furrowed into confusion at her friend's words as she mumbled on about how instructor Flora was out for her soul. Tilting her head to the side Minfilla strained to catch more of Luce’s bizarre words, she was ever curious as to why this Flora person was after her. It was futile however to discern any coherent sentence, all Minfilla managed to pick up was Malboro incident. 

She had heard of that creature before from Thancred. It was a most vile putrid creature that had a stench most foul that with one whiff of it could kill a man instantly. It had large razor sharp teeth and many eyes and squidgy tentacles as a pus like liquid oozed from every orifice of its body. Just hearing about it caused the blonde to feel nauseated as she hoped to never encounter that creature.

Whatever the Malboro incident was didn’t sound pleasant.

Standing up straight Minfilla chewed on her lip in thought before clasping her hands together in delight. Surely this would awaken her friend, after all Thancred had done this many times with her.

Bracing her body back Minfilla grabbed the ends of the blanket that was wrapped tightly around Lucinda. In one quick fluid movement Minfilla yanked the blanket with all her might, snatching it off of Luce she smiled in triumph as she held the blanket over her head like a war prize. The short lived victory didn’t last as Minfilla withered, blanket falling out of her grasp.

Luce was still asleep but now in an apparent state of distress as her hand patted around her searching for her warm cocoon.

“Hade……...give it back…...blanket thief….” Luce whined as she buried her head into her pillow.

“Maybe I should have let Y’shtola wake her.” Minfilla mumbled with a sigh as she went back to the drawing board. 

“It seems our warrior of darkness refuses to awaken.”

Speaking of the devil, Minfilla thought as she turned around to see the black clad Miqo'te woman standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. 

“I’ve tried everything.” Minfilla sighed.

A smile curled Y’shtola’s lips as she saunteered forward. It was a worrying smile to be sure and the concern only increased when the young girl saw Y’shtola plucking up the water filled basin from the dresser. 

Minfilla quickly scampered to the side.

“You haven’t tried everything.” 

Standing over the curled up warrior Y’shtola promptly dumped the contents of the basin over her slumbering friend. The resounding screech was loud enough to make several flocks of birds explode out of the trees in fright. And from somewhere in Fanow Urianger and Thancred shared knowing looks as they sipped their morning tea.

Lucinda awoke to freezing cold needles kissing her skin as she thrashed about wildly. Tipping over her world went sideways as she flopped out of her hammock and onto the ground like a fish onto land. Groaning in pain green eyes stared wildly at booted feet, traversing her gaze upwards showed Y’shtola smiling pleasantly down at her, the empty water basin held gingerly in her grasp. From behind her Luce could make out Minfilia hovering closely in worry, her hands clasped tightly to her chest.

“Good morning.” Y’shtola chirped happily.

Groaning Luce plonked her head back onto the ground.

“You’d best get up and ready, we leave for the Qitana Ravel in one bell.” Y’shtola said, continuing to keep that sweet smile on her face. This was vengeance for teasing her about Runar last night, Luce was a hundred and ten percent positive it was. 

“We saved you some food.” Minfilla smiled as Luce let out another groan. 

“Be there soon.” Lucinda mumbled as the two let her be to get ready in private.

Laying face down on the ground the brunette didn’t make any attempt at movement and debated on just going back to sleep right then and there. However, sleeping in wet soaked clothes wouldn’t exactly be idle for napping that and Luce knew Y’shtola could come back and do something even worse then dumping water.

With that in mind Luce pulled herself up from the ground, yawning, she ran a hand through long knotted locks before grabbing a change of clothes. Peeling away her damp ones she changed into new dry garments. As Lucinda reached for her weapon that was leaning against the dresser she paused slightly as she noticed an envelope with her name written in neat cursive upon it. Reaching down she plucked it up and opened up it’s contents. Gasping in surprise when a small crystalline vial of purple liquid spilled out from the envelope. Grabbing it quickly before it shattered on the ground below Luce gave it a once over before glancing down to read the note.

I enjoyed our time together immensely last night. If the occasion arises again I would be fully glad to procure dinner for us but such talk is best left till next time. Today you travel into the Qitana Ravel, a most entertaining conquest to be sure. The vial I have left you is a remedy of my own creation. Should you take a hard blow, simply take a sip from the vial. It’ll cure any internal bodily injury that is naked to the chirurgeon's eye. 

Until next we meet, hero.

Emet-Selch

Luce felt her cheeks warm slightly as a smile curled her lips as memories of the night before came flooding back. The warm conversation, the little quips and jokes in between as they shared a good meal and drink. It was nice and peaceful and everything she hadn’t had in such a long time. There was a familiarity about it all that Luce couldn’t quite put her finger on. Spending time with Emet-Selch was like spending time with a friend, a friend she hadn’t spoken with in a long while.

It was rather strange now that she thought about it. Why did he seem so familiar to her? The two had never spoken to each other before. Only when she had arrived on the First and slayed a few Lightwardens had Emet deigned to reveal his presence. 

He was a curiosity she was determined to figure out.

Rolling the vial in her hand she held it tightly between her index and thumb. Holding it up into the air she examined the liquid and smiled. 

Perhaps she could trust him.

XxxXxx

“I still can’t believe it had three heads.”

“I still can’t believe you jumped on it’s back.” 

“Told you our esteemed warrior is crazy.”

“I am not crazy! I had a plan and acted on it!” Lucinda hissed as she glared at Thancred.

The expedition into the Qitana Ravel was interesting to say the least. To fighting sentient statues to wildlife turned Sin Eater there was a never ending wave after wave of enemies. It finally ended when they took out the Lightwarden. A monstrous creature with three heads stood before them all, it was a hybrid of different animals mashed together. It was a little unnerving to say the least and it wasn’t cute at all.

At least Cerberus was cute with his three heads, this creature was just downright disturbing Luce thought shaking her head.

“It was a little crazy Luce.” Minfilla said, making the brunette scowl.

“I just climbed onto it’s back, I was trying to stop it from eating you guys.” Luce mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Halfway in the fight the Lightwarden focused away from Thancred, who was trying to keep its attention on him, and turned to their magic users. Luce who was standing on the side of the monster sprinted full force and jumped onto its side. Fingers digging into coarse dry fur she climbed up and onto it’s back. Once successfully up she notched an arrow and let it fly, striking it in the back of one it’s heads she smiled as it yowled in pain. That was all she could do before the beast started bucking like crazy, it knew it had an unwanted passenger. 

Holding tightly to the fur Luce was tossed to and fro as the Lightwarden attempted to throw her from it’s person. Grip slipping Lucinda was sent sailing high into the air as she came crashing down to the earth, body rolling with the momentum she struck one of the crumbling walls. Hard. Breathe knocked from her lungs she gasped for breath as pain assaulted her body. From her slightly blurred vision Luce saw Urianger running to her side as Minfilla, Y’shtola, and Thancred diverted the Lightwarden’s attention. 

Remembering the vial Emet had given her had Luce reaching into her jacket pocket and procuring it. 

Popping the top she did as instructed and took one sip. The taste of mint and berries danced across her tongue and already she felt ten times better. The pain in her body died down to almost nothing as she found she could breathe easier. 

Bouncing back onto her feet she charged back into battle firing arrow after arrow much to Urianger’s surprise.

“Come now Thancred we know Luce has always been prone to crazy ideas.” Y’shtola said foundly chuckling into her hand. “Remember the Malboro?”

“It got those bandits away didn’t it! I was alone dammit! Drastic measures had to be taken, what would you have done!?” 

Everyone laughed at their friend who simply pouted and began muttering under her breath. Minfilla wondered if this was the Malboro incident sleep induced Luce was going on about.

Laughter subsiding the group lapsed into comfortable silence as they entered into a cave. The cool dampness felt nice against her skin. The thrum of a nearby river hummed in her ears as she looked about their surroundings. 

Peculiar paintings adorned the walls.

One depicted what looked like something exploding, vast colors intertwined together tumbling and colliding as if to further show an explosion did indeed go off.

Another showed what appeared to be large godlike figures. One was colored a dark purple while the other white, what appeared to be a star stood in the background behind them as groups of people stood on each side of them. Either they stood in worship or battle Luce didn’t know but she did know that whoever the people in the murals were picked their side with confidence. 

The last mural showed the white godlike figure in victory as she stood a top of the dark colored god. Cracks and rivets wove through the figure spreading outwards as a blinding light ravished him. The light spread outwards, it’s essence breaking everything as it continued on it’s path. Sundering her mind whispered as she winced in pain. Her head was beginning to throb something terribly. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose she shook her head lightly. 

Y’shtola was talking and Luce honestly tried to listen but couldn’t. Her voice sounded so far away and distant before fading away all together into nothing. The pain in Luce’s head increased tenfold and all she could hear was loud shouting that didn’t make any sense.

“How could you!?”

“It had to be done! For those we have lost. For those we can yet save.”

“Worthless primitive beings!”

“To you maybe but not me! They deserve life as much as we do!”

The yelling grew more frantic and louder, each sound making Luce’s head pound like a beating drum. 

Eyes screwed tightly shut, she wanted this all to stop. It was too much…..what was happening? Who were these voices? Why was there so much pain and anguish and……….

“Must you always linger after defeating your enemies? Navigating these halls on foot is exhausting.” 

The smooth voice of Emet-Selch cut easily through the shouting in her mind quieting it. Opening her eyes she looked towards the man. Emet-Selch stood before them slouched shoulders and all, to Luce he was a wonderful sight to see. 

“Come to lead us to safety, have you?” Thancred questioned sarcastically with narrowed eyes. 

Shrugging his shoulders Emet waved his hands lazily. “Hmph! I was bored. But how is the hero of the hour?” 

Giving Luce a scrutinizing look Emet offered her a kind smile. Luce returned his smile with her own tired one.

“Hmmm. Fighting fit, I see. Keep up the good work.”

“You’re plotting something.” Y’shtola stated firmly.

“Every hour of every day. But never you mind about that. As I have told you a thousand times before: I like to watch. Nothing more. Well! I would quit this place, and I suggest you do the same. There is yet work to be done.”

With a nod towards Luce Emet began turning away but a glance at one of the murals on the wall had him stopping all together to take a closer look. “Ah….there is a sight to bring a tear to the eye.”

“You recognize these scenes?”

Turning back around to face them all, Emet shrugged his shoulders closing his eyes for a fraction of a second before gazing at the mural of the godlike beings.

“That I do. Indeed, there was a time when anyone and everyone would. Until one calamitous day when the world was divided across ten and three reflections, sundering the land and all who dwelled on it. And the worst part? No one could remember it. Not really. Just fragments and fleeting memories of an achingly familiar world. A vision shared of a paradise lost, preserved only in song and scripture and paint. Once upon a time. Yet here we find ourselves again. To look, learn, and remember.”

Luce couldn’t bring herself to speak though she desperately wanted to. She wanted to reach out and grasp Emet’s hand and hold it tightly within her own. To let him know that everything would be alright, that he didn’t have to be sad anymore. The sorrowful look he had in his eyes made her heart clench in pain and sorrow. 

“Then share with us the stories you know so well. We are listening.”

Taking a deep breath Luce released it slowly, bless Y’shtola and her ever curious mind.

Closing his eyes Emet rested his fist onto his chin in thought debating on if he should regale these sundered beings with a story of old. While part of him wanted to keep them in the dark the other half whispered it was a good idea, that it would help Persie remember. With his resolve set in place he opened his eyes and pointed to one of the murals. It depicted Amaurot burning, a scene that made his heart clench in pain.

“Before the great sundering, there was one world. A world that knew naught but peace and prosperity. Until it was faced with a crisis. Unprecedented, terrifying. Civilization found itself perched upon a precipice, staring into oblivion.”

Moving his hand he slowly pointed to the next mural. One which showed the Convocation summoning Zodiark into existence. They had their sacrifices, people willing to do whatever it took to save their Star….their home. 

“But through prayer and sacrifice, the will of the star was made manifest. Zodiark was his name, and by his grace was the calamity averted.”

Luce clenched her hands together tightly as her eyes widened in shock. Zodiark stopped a calamity? The Zodiark that the Ascians so deeply worshiped…..she could recall ages ago Elidibus telling her that he served ‘the one true God.’

“A savior mighty and magnificent, deserving of reverence and gratitude...one would have thought. But some thought otherwise. From the fears of these naysayers would rise Hydaelyn...she who was to serve as his shackles. To bind him and hold him in check. And so they fought, and they fought, and they fought. And in the end...Hydaelyn was victorious.”

The battle was a brutal and devastating one and every night when Emet laid down to rest it would play on repeat in his mind. Light and dark clashing together as the two fought desperately trying to pin the other down. As that battle went on so too did his own. Persephone and him clashed together fighting desperately as well, weapon clashed against weapon, spell against spell until everything ended at once.

He could still hear her last words echoing in his head as she smiled at him one last time.

“With all her strength she smote him-dealing a blow so devastating that it split the very fabric of reality. And thus was Zodiark banished and his being divided.” dropping his hand to his side Emet kept his gaze on Hydaelyn kicking Zodiark down. How it made his blood boil and heart ache all at once. “That concludes today’s lesson on long forgotten history. Though I imagine your mother would offer a rather contradictory account. As is her wont.” 

Lucinda paled as Thancred spoke up his confusion. What Emet had just described…….Zodiark and Hydaelyn…...sure they were revered as gods to their people but they were in fact actually……..

“What? Not gods of the First? Is that what you thought these paintings depicted? Or…? Oh! Ohhhh.” Emet’s lips curled into a smirk. The look of shock on all their faces was going to be oh so entertaining. It seemed Persephone connected the dots with the way she was looking, she was always perceptive unlike most people. “They are gods after a fashion, yes, but no different from the kind you are so intimately acquainted. Formed of faith and prayer, of conviction and devotion…..The eldest and most powerful...of primals.”

Luce didn’t know if she was going to pass out or throw up, maybe both. All this time they had thought Hydaelyn was a goddess, a loving one who sought to protect everyone with her light. So, she blessed people of her choosing with the Echo to fight to protect……..feel….hear….think. 

“Beloved daughter.”

Luce flinched upon remembering those words when she saw her dear mother crystal.

She didn’t know what to think now as the reality of Hydaelyn and Zodiark came crashing down on her like ice cold water.

“You have spun quite a tale. Yet you have not explained the role of the Ascians in all of this. How is it you are privy to ancient secrets lost to time?”

Y’shtola’s voice, ever calm and curious, pulled the bard warrior out of her thoughts. Hands clenching tighter together her hands were stark white at the intensity of her own grip. If the Ascians worship Zodiark then they must have been the ones to summon him which in turn would mean….

A delightfully amused laugh bubbled out of Emet’s throat as he shook his head. These splintered beings were a bit slow on the upkeep but finally something was correctly asked.

“Finally, finally, you ask the right question! And shrewd questions warrant honest answers...We Ascians know because it is our history. Our story. It was we who summoned Zodiark-we natives of that sundered paradise.”

And it was you who summoned Hydaelyn, Persephone Emet thought as he stared deeply into forest green eyes. This is your story as much as it is my own.

“Now do you see why we yearn for the Great Rejoining?”

Turning away from them all Luce saw Emet’s shoulders sag even further.

“For our world….for our people….for all creation to be made whole again.” Glancing back ever so slightly he gazed at Persephone once more. “Wouldn’t you wish for the same?”

Having spoken enough Emet-Selch walked away giving the group his usual lazy wave.

I do this for you...for us….always it has been for us. You’ll remember soon Persephone, I promise you that. The promise he forged eons ago rekindled in Hades heart as he left the group to their own devices and thoughts. They could take the new information however they pleased, knowing the past wouldn’t stop him from achieving his goal.

Luce watched as Emet disappeared into a portal of darkness and even after he was gone no one spoke for several minutes. Her head hurt more than ever now and all she wanted in this moment was to lay down and rest. Despite how her body was feeling Lucinda stumbled forward garnering her companions attention.

“What troubleth thee? ” she heard Urianger ask gently in concern.

The brunette didn’t respond as she crept closer to the murals. Green eyes observed the first mural Emet had pointed to. The burning city had her flinching hard as she stared at it, it reminded her of her nightmare and she didn’t like it at all so she turned away from it completely. Looking at Zodiark and Hydaelyn she swallowed what little saliva that was in her mouth.

“One brings shadow, one brings light. Two-toned echoes tumbling through time.” she whispered quietly to herself. The war between Hydaelyn and Zodiark was still raging to this day, it far outweighed the Dragonsong war or any other war for that matter. “Threescore wasted, ten cast aside, four-fold knowing, no end in sight.”

She felt lightheaded at this point as her eyes stayed mesmerized onto the murals, Luce couldn’t look away. 

“Luce, maybe you should sit down, you're looking pale.”

“Minfilla is right, come and sit down and drink some water. Luce are you even listening? What in gods are you saying?”

“One brings shadow, one brings the light, one dark future no one survives. On their shadows, away we fly.” 

They fought, and they fought, and they fought and Luce could hear it again in her head. The loud shouting, pained cries of sorrow and anguish, loud crashes overshadowed the shouting before an ear splitting noise filled the air. Luce’s hands flew up to cover her ears in a futile attempt to block out the terrifying sound. A shout louder then the shrill sound she heard reached her causing the world around her to spin.

“Persephone!”

A brilliant burning light was all she could see and then it was dark.

XxxXxx

Laying upon a soft cot on the floor in one of the dark caves of Slitherbough Lucinda took slow deep even breaths. A wet cloth was laid carefully over her eyes as she relished in the cool darkness that the cave brought. After her fainting episode Luce remembered waking up in Fanow with all her friends hovering around her worriedly. 

She had reassured them that she was fine and well but the looks they sent her way told her that her words didn’t mean shit. 

Luce answered all of Y’shtola’s questions honestly as Urianger checked her over with his magic for any injuries. It was a long tedious process that lasted a bell but she put up with it if only to calm her family down. She had given them quite a scare after all. 

When she was rested enough the group said their farewells to Almet and her sisters and returned to Slitherbough where festivities were in full swing. The night had returned at last, their prayers had been answered and the children sought to celebrate and give thanks. Of course Luce and her friends were invited to attend and any other time she would have.

After her episode she wanted nothing but to rest somewhere cool and dark and to be left alone for a while. So, Thancred helped her to the cave she resided in now while Runar offered her a hearty bowl of his famous stew. With a promise from Y’shtola to check in on her soon Luce was left alone to her own thoughts. 

The story Emet wove was a deep one saturated with pain, loss, and loneliness. She couldn’t help but think that his final words were for her and her only. And then there were the shouting voices in her head, the sounds of fighting, and that name that she heard clear as day.

Persephone.

The name was familiar and foreign like with many things nowadays. She didn’t know what to think about this confusing situation, maybe she was going insane like she thought long ago. Deciding to ponder on this for another time she turned her thoughts to other things.

Reaching up she slipped the cloth of her face and slowly sat up. The pain in her head had long since subsided and she was grateful for that, it was a blistering pain unlike anything she’s felt before and she didn’t wish to go through it again. Leaning up against the rock wall she tilted her head back and drew her knees to her chest.

Emet didn’t have to give them a history lesson and tell them the truth and yet he did. He also didn’t have to help her by giving her that vial of medicine. While a peculiar man he did mean what he said, that he didn’t come here to fight but to try a different approach, one of cooperation and trust.

An amused laugh escaped her lips. “Such is the Angel of Truth.” 

Despite his riddles and roundabout way of conversing he always did tell the truth. Perhaps an Ascian and warrior of light could work together. Was she seriously going to take this leap of faith into oblivion?

“Feo Ul I call upon you in my time of need! Your little sapling needs her branch's divine assistance.” Luce called loudly, her voice echoing in the cavern.

With a loud poof her little orange haired pixie friend appeared before her. Wings fluttering like a hummingbird in happiness she clasped her hands together in delight.

“Oh my sweet little sapling what do you need help with?” the fae asked. Fluttering down Feo Ul perched on her knee as big eyes stared up at her in curiosity and delight.

“I need your help procuring an item for me. It’s very important.” Luce said in seriousness. In truth it was, if she was going to give Emet-Selch an Ascian, harbinger of darkness and chaos, former emperor of Garlemald her trust then she needed to show him it in the only way she knew how. And for that she needed this very special item.

“Simply sing me the word and I shall use all the powers capable of me to acquire it!” Feo Ul took to the air once more in happiness as she leaned in closer to her dear sapling. Leaning in, Luce told her what she needed.

There would be no going back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ball is starting to roll fast and faster for Luce, I wonder what it'll bring:D
> 
> Ten pages and half a day later I'm finished:) It was quite fun and as you can see I had to weave in the lines from the Shadowbringers song, I thought it would be fitting. Anywho I shall see you all in the next chapter so please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! I'm excited to know them, especially as were starting to delve deeper and deeper into Hades and Persie's past.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy guys, until next time!
> 
> (Also sometimes Luce will recall things from her past but not really question it. Like how she mentioned Cerberus, she did a similar thing last chapter when she called the Lifestream the Underworld.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An act of creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more chapters in the future due to my hours at work being cut due to chaos. I'll now only be working three days a week until further notice.
> 
> Enjoy chapter eight my lovelies:)

“Good job Carbuncle!” Luce cheered as her furry emerald creature successfully dispatched another target. It chirped and pranced at the praise, running circles in glee before hopping off at Luce’s command when another threat was sighted nearby. Following closely behind Lucinda kept an even pace as she followed her companion.

Life since Rak’tika had slowed down to a crawl mainly because her fellow scions wanted her to rest. After her fainting episode everyone was worried but none more so than her twin comrades. 

Luce could vividly recall upon returning back to the Crystarium, she instantly sought out the comfort of her private quarters. A nice long soak in the bath took away the grim and tense muscles the forest had left her with and a nice cup of tea would further help her relax. So, after her time in the tub Luce changed into comfortable clothes and grabbed the kettle and made a means to fill it with water when the door to her room was thrown up.

She jumped at the noise and almost dived for her bow, muscles tensing and coiling like a spring ready to be sprung. The brunette only calmed down when she saw Alisaie with Alphinaud hovering behind her giving her a disapproving look because yes she did indeed kick the door in. 

“What are you doing? You should be resting Luce!” Alisaie exclaimed loudly before the warrior could so much as utter a hello.

In the next several seconds Luce wasn’t sure what had happened. One moment she was standing and the next she was sitting at the table no longer holding her kettle.

“My tea.” Luce mumbled weakly as she made a grabbing motion for the kettle Alisaie was now holding.

“I’ll make it.” the white haired Elezen said somewhat aggressively as she stomped towards her stove. All the while Alisaie grumbled how Luce needed to take care of herself more and how careless she was. 

“Alphinaud your sister scares me.” 

“She has that effect on people. Don’t worry it’s not just you, my friend.” Alphinuad explained with a sigh as he took a seat next to her. 

A metal spoon nailed Alphinaud in the head for his troubles making the boy cry out in pain.

“It was a jest!”

“Just like your jest back in ll Mheg!?”

“I’ve already apologized for that!”

Sighing Luce shook her head as an amused smile curled her lips as she broke up the fight between the two. The running joke within their odd family was that Luce was the twins surrogate mother while they were away from home. In short she was able to easily dispel many squabbles between the two much like how a mother would with her children.

Once casualties were avoided and the tea ready the three of them sat in deep conversation as Luce regaled them about her venture into the greatwood. 

Thinking back on everything had Lucinda smiling as she watched her Carbuncle dance around in glee again at her praise for another enemy take down. The twins meant well and cared for her greatly as did the others. She knew they were not the only ones worried as the following day after the twins visit the Crystal Exarch graced her with his presence. Having learned of what happened he gifted her with peppermint tea claiming it would help with any other future headaches should she acquire anymore. The Exarch was a kind and gentle man who cared for his people as well as the fate of the whole world of the First. Though ever mysterious, Luce had her suspicions on what lay under the cowl, though she was loathed to say anything until she gathered more information. It wouldn’t do to spout off things with so few little facts. 

“Well well how interesting. I didn’t know you had a talent for arcane magic, hero.” a husky voice whispered into her air. Jumping in sudden fright a strangled noise of surprise erupted out of Luce’s lips as she whirled around preparing to smack whoever was behind her with the tome she clutched tightly in her grasp.

Seeing Emet-Selch standing there with a lopsided smirk made her relax. His pale golden eyes danced in mirth at the reaction she gave him causing her to roll her eyes but smile.

“Must you always come out of nowhere?” she questioned.

“Yes because if I didn’t you wouldn’t give me such amusing reactions.” 

Annoyance crossed Luce’s features as she rolled her eyes once more. Of course he would say something like that, he always does.

“Anywho to answer your question I sometimes dabble in magic. I haven’t been an arcanist for long and haven’t practiced much, so I thought I would partake in a hunt to hone my skills with Carbuncle.” Luce said smiling proudly at herself. It was at Alphinuad’s behest that she continued to expand her skills as an arcanist, explaining that the local hunts in Lakeland could give Carbuncle experience as they grew closer. 

Quirking an eyebrow Emet made to give a witty comment but could not get it out as something blue darted into his line of sight and successfully into his face. 

Green eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she watched her emerald Carbuncle cling to the face of Emet-Selch. Little paws clawing and gripping at him, angry chirps filled the air as it did everything to inflict the utmost of pain on his victim.

“Carby no!” Luce cried, reaching quickly to pull the ball of fluff of the Ascian. 

Carbuncle jittered in her grasp but didn’t attempt to attack a second time as he merely stared down the disheveled man before him. Giving her Carbuncle a disapproving look she dispelled him away before turning to her companion. Emet-Selch’s hair was ruffled, locks of hair sticking sporadically every which way as angry claw marks were etched into his handsome features.

Lucinda felt bad for a total of two seconds before she snorted loudly in laughter. Slapping a hand over her mouth she ignored the lethal glare Emet was sending her way. With a snap of his fingers his hair was neatly put back in place, the claw marks were gone from his face. 

The brunette continued to laugh and laugh till she was red in the face and wheezing for air.

Foot tapping against the ground Hades watched as Persie continued her insistent laughter. He wasn’t truly annoyed by it. If anything he relished in the sound, it had been such a long time since he last heard it after all that he almost smiled. However, having an image to keep he didn’t do such a thing as he huffed.

“Are you quite done?”

Wiping the tears from her eyes Luce nodded her head as she shot him a smile. “I-I’m sorry I-I shouldn’t have laughed but…….the fact Carbuncle attacked you….an Ascian was so funny and…….” Lucinda doubled over in laughter once more causing Emet to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh deeply before promptly turning on his heel and walking away. Noticing her companion was leaving had Luce reacting quickly as she chased after the tall man. Small bells of laughter still escaped her but she was no longer suffocating unlike before.

Grasping his wrist she tugged him to a stop. “Please wait! I am sorry. Come back to the Crystarium with me and I’ll make us tea and or coffee as an apology. Besides I have something I would wish to give you.” Luce explained quickly while giving Emet a pleading look. 

Her statement had Emet glancing back with a raised eyebrow in question before a smirk curled his lips.

“Coffee would be lovely, hero.” 

“Excellent! I recently got these delectable pastries that I think you’ll like. We can have them with our coffee, you look like a lemon lover.” Luce chirped as she dragged Emet down the path back towards the Crystarium. 

She was unaware that she had moved to hold his hand.

As the bard warrior dragged Emet along he smiled in content as she began to talk a malm a minute. As was her won’t Hades thought happily as he listened to her musings about the various sweets she liked at the Crystarium and how she hoped he would like the ones she had recently purchased. Persie was so relaxed in his presence unlike before where she was always tense and on edge whenever he was around. To even think of holding hands back then was beyond comprehension but now it was nary a big deal.

Sneakily and without her notice Hades intertwined their fingers together.

Together they stayed like that as his beloved led the way through the crystalline city. Only upon reaching the door to her personal quarters did she realize their hands were tied together. A beautifully dark blush inflamed her cheeks as she quickly snatched her hand away. Mumbling apologies she unlocked her door and stepped inside.

“Make yourself at home.” Luce said as she put away her tome and headed for the small kitchenette.

Hades sauntered inside after closing the door behind him , his eyes taking in everything as he looked about. The room was well lit and vast with all sorts of items laying about. Not only was it a simple bedroom it came complete with a kitchen area, the cabinets fully stocked with all sorts of food and drink. A wide window was open letting in the sun’s warm rays as they painted the floor. A gentle breeze brought about the sweet scent of flowers which stood like a guard by the window's edges.

In fact Hades noticed quite a bit of floral decorations around the suite. While he knew Persephone loved her plants he was positive they were placed here well before her arrival.

“The Exarch looks to impress.” he stated almost coldly as a spike of jealousy ran through him. 

Luce laughed, shaking her head as she placed a few of the lemon pastries on a plate. “I highly doubt that.”

Humming under his breath Hades made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the Exarch and his interactions with Persephone. Taking a seat at the table he crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees. Persie walked to and fro as she set about brewing their coffee, cups pulled here, sugar and creamer placed there, it was a sight that made the architect happy. Before the sundering she would always make coffee in the morning for him.

Hades would shuffle into their kitchen fully dressed in his Convocation robes but bleary eyed and tired. Persephone would be there bright eyed and awake as she always turned to his fatigued form with a cup of coffee in her grasp. Handing it over she would grace him with a kiss and he in turn would hum softly into it before shuffling away to the table to drink his caffeinated beverage and complain how he didn’t want to go into work.

Persie would laugh as she shuffled about doing her other morning routines. Making sure everything was ready for the day. 

There was more to their morning as Hades could hear a knock on the door to their apartment followed by other commotion. There was another piece to this picture of the past but Hades refused to complete it, it always hurt.

“Here ya go.” Luce smiled as she slid over his cup of coffee. 

“Many thanks, hero.” Emet smirked before taking a sip. 

Nodding her head Luce took a seat from across him. Grabbing one of the pastries she took a bit savoring the sour sweetness of the treat.

“I’ve got a question.”

“And I possibly have an answer.”

“How does your magic work? You snap your fingers and ta-dah it appears in your grasp. Are you summoning it from somewhere?” 

The sparkle of curiosity was lit in her lush green eyes, making Emet smirk. 

“My dear I am not summoning it from anywhere I am creating it. I possess creation magic though it isn’t so simple of a concept as one would think. It’s not a simple snap of the fingers and ‘ta-dah’ it’s there, much work is involved. A large dose of aether for example is part of the process, you must call it forth and focus on your concept but try and let no thoughts sway your mind. The simplest of distractions can alter the entirety of it.”

Lucinda listened closely to Emet’s words as he explained his abilities and began to proceed into a lengthy hour lecture explaining the inner workings of creation magic. Something nudged at the back of her mind during the process, like she had heard these words once before long ago. It was strange but thrilling at the same time.

“And I daresay you have the innate ability for such magic.” 

That comment had Luce almost choking on her beverage. 

“Beg pardon? Surely you jest.” she said laughing nervously. There was no way she could have a talent for such a thing. Emet-Selch was an immortal ancient being with abilities beyond her comprehension…..and she was just Lucinda Memoria, warrior of light, mere mortal of the Source and First. Privy only to live one lifetime and one lifetime only. 

“I am not jesting. I firmly believe you have what it takes,” the legs of the chair scraped against the floor as Emet pushed back from his chair and stood up. “Come.” he said beckoning with his hands. 

Luce uneasily stood up unsure about the entire thing as she watched Emet pull his silken white gloves off. Tossing them onto the table he held his hands out to Luce who was unsure of what to do in that moment.

“Place your hands on top of mine, if you please.” Emet coaxed gently while curling his fingers beckoning her closer.

Unable to speak she stepped ever close to the Ascian and did as he asked. His hands were warm and comforting to the touch as a spark of familiarity went through her. 

“Now remember what I told you, concentrate on your aether, call it forth and focus on your concept. It can be anything you so desire.” Emet whispered lightly, his breath brushing across her face. 

Biting her lip in concentration she willed her aether to appear. The iridescent hue shimmered in her hands, her life essence humming softly making her hands tingle and vibrate from the motion. Her mind was focused, no other thought loomed in her head for fear the concept would change like Emet had warned. She did not falter when another hue of aether intertwined with her own resulting in the light in her palm to burn more brilliantly. A pleasant warm feeling bubbled inside of her as she watched in awe as something formed within the light. Growing, stretching, morphing until the aether began to dwindle away, the magic of the light evaporating. 

Luce moved her hands out of Emet’s grasp in time to catch what was created before it fell to the floor. 

A small potted plant laid delicately in her cupped hands. Eyes wide she looked to the plant and back at Emet before glancing back down at the plant. She repeated this process several more times.

“I made this!?........Well we made this!” she exclaimed excitedly before correcting herself. There was no doubt in her mind that Emet helped speed the creation along but it was amazing. A plant…..not just a seed was in her hands.

“We did indeed and do you know what kind of plant that is?” Emet questioned as he pulled his gloves on once more. 

“It’s a pomegranate tree!” 

Jumping from foot to foot in glee Luce skipped off to a section of her room to set her new plant. Picking a spot she knew it would get the best amount of sunlight she clapped her hands together, she couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“Rightly so,” the Ascian chuckled. “It would seem your fondness for them swayed your creation.”

Whirling around Luce threw her arms around the tall man’s neck enveloping him into a tight hug. “I can’t believe I created something!”

Strong arms encircled around her waist holding her close making her smile as she nuzzled her face into the fur of Emet’s overcoat, a stupid smile adorning her features.

It was several seconds after that Luce realized what she had done. Face on the brink of catching on fire she pulled away from Emet who merely smirked at her. Luce clasped her hands nervously together as she took several steps away from him.

“My dear warrior it’s only been our second date and you’re throwing yourself at me.” Emet teased as he watched the hero’s face turn a brighter shade of red. 

“It’s not a date.” she snapped with a pout on her face. 

“I’m inclined to believe otherwise. First you ask me to dinner, now you ask me for coffee and treats, I’m blushing. What’s next, hero? A stroll by the lake? Picnic in the meadow? Or……..perhaps maybe a romantic getaway under the moonlight as we partake in each other’s pleasure and……….”

“Here!” Luce’s shrill voice spoke up cutting Emet off.

Something soft tickled his ear as Lucinda tucked something behind it. Quick as a wink she retreated far away to fumble with her hands in nervousness as Hades froze unblinking in confusion. Reaching up he plucked whatever was behind his ear. 

A yellow freesia.

Ever so slightly his breathing became erratic and hitched as years of bottled emotions came bubbling to the surface.

“Freesias symbolize trust and friendship and you asked me a while back if I could trust you. This is my answer.” 

Luce, despite her nervousness, spoke with a strong serious tone as she stared into golden eyes that watched her closely. She was taking a leap of faith into oblivion and she didn’t know where she would land or if she would land at all. “What say you Emet-Selch, friends?” 

With a sharp intake of breath Emet bowed respectfully before his other half, a smile adorning his lips, his free hand stretched out and took Persehone’s. Placing a delicate kiss upon her knuckles he stood up straight as he tucked the flower once more behind his ear.

“The best of friends.”

XxxXxx

Twisting the little yellow flower in his grasp Hades smiled as he reclined back in his chair. He had left Persie’s side long ago as the hour grew late and she needed her rest. Retreating to his created abode in the Tempest Hades mind was racing. Pieces were falling into place, his love was starting to remember her true life, he just needed to press a little further. To delve a little deeper, to grasp her soul within his own.

The tree they had created together almost brought a tear to the eye. 

It was what they had created at their Union ceremony. The fruit itself was his creation, yes, but Persie always had an affinity for anything plant based. Combining the two resulted in the pomegranate tree, a fitting concept for the history it gave them. 

Stroking the flower petals softly he sighed as his eyes slipped closed. It had been such a long time since she had graced him with a flower. In the past whenever he had to go on a job for the Convocation she would always twist a flower into his hair or tuck it behind his ear. It didn’t matter if it was a dangerous job or the most mundane tedious task, Persie would always be sure to give him a flower. 

Always stating how it would protect him and grant him some sort of luck.

Back then he had always scoffed stating how he had no need for such things. He was a powerful sorcerer after all, none could rival his abilities but he let Persie do as she pleased. There was no harm in such things.

Now being gifted such a thing had him smiling in pure happiness. Never again would he scorn such a precious treasure.

Hades had her trust.

Now it was time to get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Carbuncle attack was an idea a friend and I came up with a bit ago. She was leveling up arcanist and she was telling me about the class and headcannons she thought of for it. And I suggested what if it attacked Emet and the idea spiraled from thereXD
> 
> Anywho I hope you enjoyed the chapter:) Please review and let me know your thoughts!
> 
> Until next time stay healthy and safe, my friends!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myriad emotions bring about something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy;)

Luce smiled happily at the cool breeze that swept through ll Mheg. The multicolored flowers swayed in the breeze, dancing to a tune only they could hear as they kissed her skin. The true light of the sky was lovely as it’s rays castes over every shadow illuminating the darkness. Calm moments like these were rare for Lucinda but she took them happily and treasured them. She knew it was the calm before the storm.

Stretching her limbs she let out a lazy yawn as her eyes fluttered shut. A little nap surely wouldn’t hurt she thought as her consciousness began to drift away into nothing.

When Luce awoke she didn’t know how long time had passed during her light slumber. All she knew was something soft plopped down onto her body as darkness shrouded her. With a cry of alarm she bolted upright and yanked whatever had fallen over her. Anticipating this to be a pixie prank she was ready to reprimand the mischievous creatures when she noticed a familiar fur trimmed overcoat in her grasp. Blinking in confusion and curiosity she glanced to the right of her when she heard someone plop down heavily into the meadow of flowers she laid in. 

Emet-Selch gave her a lazy smirk as he laid back against the soft grass. Throwing his arms behind his head he purred like a content cat, golden eyes slipping closed she heard him release a sigh. Smiling Luce slipped his jacket on and relished in the comforting warmth of it. It was too big for her small form but it didn’t bother her in the slightest. It was akin to getting a nice big hug and that’s what she liked.

“Just so you know you may never get this back.” Luce said jokingly. 

“Keep it then. I can always make more, hero.”

That he could, she thought as she pulled her knees to her chest. Rolling the too long sleeves of the coat back she began picking the flowers that laid around them. She formed a small pile, making sure she had enough before beginning her work.

Hades cracked open an eye to take a peek at his beloved. Many wildflowers were in her grasp as she endeavored to weave them together, he took a guess as to what she was making and smiled softly. Give her an abundant amount of flowers and she’ll sit there and make flower crowns for a whole nation.

Closing his eyes once more Hades settled down for a nap when he froze. Body going tense and rigid as a soft melody filled the air between them. Persephone sang a tune most ancient and divine as she worked on her flower crowns that it had a tear slipping down Hades cheek. It had been eons since he last heard this particular melody. And she sang it in such bliss he thought lovingly as he let her lull him to sleep.

When last he heard this lullaby it was………...clenching his eyes shut Hades grit his teeth as he backed away from that shut door in his mind. 

Dreams of happier times awaited him as he slipped further and further away into oblivion.

While Emet-Selch took a nap Luce worked fervently on her flower crowns. Weaving different colored flowers into brilliant patterns of light and dark hues. She made a crown for each scion, making each and every crown unique and special. Luce also made the Exarch one and while she knew he wouldn’t take his cowl down to wear it she could place it on top of his covered head. Feo Ul would also get a crown as gratitude for helping her claim her gift for Emet. As well as Lyna and a few others in the Crystarium.

And of course Emet-Selch himself would get a crown she thought happily as she weaved purple and red flowers together. He was an emperor after all and ruling monarchs needed a crown to grace their head. It was no golden crown of laurel wreaths but she thought the flowers would fit nicely for the king of the Underworld. 

After several more minutes of hard work she soon had a small pile of gifts to give to her friends. Resting them gently against her bag, which sat a few ilms away from her, she turned to her snoozing companion. Having shifted sometime in his slumber, Emet rested gently on his left side, head being cushioned gently by the soft grass and flowers, Luce watched his chest steadily rise and fall with each calm breath he took. It was rather endearing she thought as she reached out a hand to brush back white locks from out of his face. Emet’s hair was silky soft to the touch as she tucked stray strands behind his ear. 

Without thinking her hand moved down to cup his cheek. Smoothing her thumb over his jaw Luce’s lips curled into a happy smile when she felt Emet press into her touch. Still asleep her action didn’t cause him to stir awake as she shifted herself to lay down next to the man. Resting her head on her curled arm she continued to stroke Emet’s cheek. I do admit he’s quite attractive she thought as she felt her face heat up into a deep blush. Sharp handsome features, long dark eyelashes, soft skin, intense golden eyes that always seem to be staring into her soul.

Yes, Emet-Selch was beautiful to Luce and she wondered what laid beneath the robed skirts he wore. As her finger brushed petal soft lips her brain short circuited at the thought she had just. Pulling her hand away quickly she buried her tomato hued face into Emet’s jacket, which to be fair was probably a bad move on her part as the warm scent of sandalwood filled her senses. Feeling dizzy she pulled her face out to suck in much needed fresh air as she struggled to clear her mind. 

What had gotten into her? When had she become such a love struck girl?

Before she could continue questioning herself a soft voice called out to her. By the twelve Luce’s mind screamed as she froze. Emet had awoken and he was going to see her blushing like a fool and…………

“Persephone…..”

The soft call of that achingly familiar foreign name had Luce looking at Emet in question. There was that name again, that name she heard in her aching head back in Rak’tika. How did he know that name?

Emet’s eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids still locked in a deep sleep. He was clearly distressed from the way his face scrunched up, his hands twitched beneath the grass as if reaching out to grasp someone or something.

“Don’t…..go……...don’t…..leave me…….Persie……...Persephone please.”

The broken hearted cries made Luce’s heart hurt terribly as she reached out and stroked the Ascian’s cheek once more. Shushing him quietly, her fingertips lightly danced across his face in a soothing manner. The bard smiled as Emet calmed down almost instantly but she had to refrain from letting out a loud yelp when in his sleep the man grabbed her and pulled her to him. Arms tighty encircling her waist, her head was shoved into his chest. Heart racing rapidly she flushed crimson red at the sudden action as Emet held her tightly, never loosening his grip one bit.

Lucinda didn’t dare move as she laid stock still in the man's grasp for fear of waking him. It took several minutes and one long internal argument with herself before she even considered it. Tense limbs relaxed as she lightly nuzzled Emet’s chest. Nose nudging the soft sash wrapped around him she released a soft sigh. Hearing his steady rhythmic heartbeat had her closing her eyes as sleep began to overcome her once more. For whatever reason being in Emet’s arms felt right but most importantly she felt safe.

A most weird thought considering their different standings in life.

XxxXxx

Lucinda was a right mess as inside her bubbled a cacophony of emotions. Anger, hate, sorrow, and irritation swirled deeply inside her as she laid curled up in bed. And while she was told to sleep and get some rest Luce found that she couldn’t, not after what happened. 

Sin Eaters had attacked Lakeland in the night by order of Lord Vauthry. He who claimed that he was the righteous, that his way of life was better, that all of humanity should live in comforting sinful decadence on the backs of others while they waited out the final days. That cruel man, if you could even call him that, attacked her current home because the Exarch sided with her and the other scions.

“The Warrior of Darkness is the hero to all of Norvrandt. The people long for the night and you, my friend, are the only one who can grant it.”

The Exarch’s words echoed in her head as she ruffled up her pillow a few times before slamming herself back down onto her mattress. 

She was the Warrior of Darkness alright and a Warrior of Light and so many other things. Savior of Ishgard, slayer of Nidhogg, Liberator, Ascian slayer, Eikon killer, Zalera, hell even a post woman! But no matter how many grand titles she acquired the fact of the matter was that when she lost people it hurt and it never stopped hurting.

So many people had lost their lives tonight and it could have been more if she and the others hadn’t taken to the field. 

It was a grueling battle fraught with wave after wave of Sin Eaters as the heavens opened up and poured the sorrows of everyone. So much was happening all at once, people screaming in pain as they gave a final breath, or screaming in victory as they slayed the beast before them before moving to the next. The heady scent of blood and death hung heavy in the air that night as it ran in rivets along the ground. Some people dropped left and right upon the earth as they were cut down, others didn’t have that luxury as they turned. 

They managed to survive till dawn but the light of the sun hardly did anything to help as Vauthry’s voice was heard booming in the sky as he puttered on by in his airship. Spewing drivel how the people of the Crystarium brought this tragedy upon themselves. How we should all follow his lead and live together with Sin Eaters, how he was a king and as such no one was fit to rule this world but him.

Oh, how she wanted to laugh at his words. Vauthry claimed to be a king so if he was such a thing then Lucinda was already counting down the days till she took his crown. 

The hate bubbling inside her for that man was of equal strength and intensity that of Zephirin. She sought an end to that murderer so too would she with Vauthry.

Everyone was in poor spirits as soldiers and civilians alike scrambled to help the wounded. Lyna was amongst the injured and nothing Luce could say could cheer up the broken captain. Though she thanked the bard for her assistance on the battlefield, Luce could see a heavy sorrow in her eyes and  
her heart hurt when she heard Lyna’s voice crack as tears escaped her eyes.

So many people were lost.

“And one of those people could very well be me.” Lucinda hissed as she strangled her pillow. Negative as she was her mind began to break and spiral into several directions all at once. Tossing her pillow away Lucinda threw the covers off her and stomped towards her stove and ignited the gas burner intent on making tea.

Back in Rak’tika, when Y’shtola came to check in on her during her rest, it was there that a bombshell was dropped on Luce. Well it would have been if she hadn’t overheard Shtola and Urianger talking a day or two prior about her. But the light from the Lightwarden’s wasn’t fading away when she absorbed it after their defeat. No it was simply stirring inside her, building up and up till eventually one day it would consume completely before turning Lucinda into a Sin Eater.

Filling up the kettle she placed it on the burner roughly before turning to lean against her table. Arms crossed over her chest, Luce dug her nails into her skin. Then there was her conversation with Ardbert as he questioned Hydaelyn’s blessing. Were we just slaves to her will? She was a primal, an ancient one at that so that begged the question if anything Luce had done was freely or through manipulation.

Lastly there was Emet-Selch to think about. Mainly on her irritating thoughts as of late, she thought him handsome and so many other things. Luce found herself excited whenever he came to visit her, their conversations were always a light to her in this dark world. Their interactions flowed smoothly together as if it was meant to be. And here was where her irritating thoughts came manifest further deepening into something toxic. Emet was an immortal being that she knew. She also knew that he’s raised other empires in the past besides Garlemald. As an emperor he would have needed to take a wife to ensure an heir would be born and that pissed her off. 

Knowing he was with some other woman in the past made her blood boil. Mayhap he didn’t even care about her but the fact of the matter was Emet had to be intimate with that woman to ensure a child was conceived. Knowing another woman had touched him had her gripping the cup she now held in her hand tightly. Knuckles stark white against the silver metal she seethed with jealousy.

Without thinking she hurled the cup across the room where it connected with her vanity mirror. The glass shattered causing Luce to curse loudly she scurried to the mess. 

Just as she bent down to scoop up the pieces a snap sounded in the air and no longer was the mirror broken. A glance back revealed Emet giving her a brief look of concern before he schooled his features as his usual smirk graced his face.

“Trouble in paradise?” he questioned just as the kettle began screaming at her. Ignoring him she ran to the stove to turn it off and remove the kettle from the burner. Without thinking she gripped the hot metal.

A searing pain shot through her hand making her yell as she released her hold on the handle. The boiled water splattered to the ground causing Luce to jump back a few steps to avoid her bare feet from getting burned.

“Dammit!” she growled clutching her burnt hand to her chest. Another snap and the new mess she had made was gone. A warm steaming cup of tea floated towards the table as Emet tugged gently on the hand she clutched to her chest. 

“You’re high maintenance.” Emet teased as silk clad fingers unfurled her fingers. The skin was angry and red as needles of hot agony shot through her. Blisters were already starting to form as Emet clicked his tongue in feigned annoyance. “Whatever am I going to do with you?” he questioned as he placed his hand over hers. 

An icy cool sensation had Luce sighing in bliss as the pain in her hand vanished completely. She could feel Emet’s magic pulsing against her skin as he healed her small wound. “Now it's all better.” he coed softly in her ear.

No it’s not she wanted to say as she looked into golden eyes. Eyes that were so gentle and soft when they looked at her and her only. Like she did in ll Mheg, Lucinda reached out and cupped Emet’s cheek, eyes comically widened at the touch but she felt him lean into her embrace like she thought he would. Emet’s eyes slid closed as if relishing in the feeling. Well many would say, herself included, that Emet-Selch was insufferable, there was a sweet gentle side to him. A side none were privy to seeing but perhaps his empresses had witnessed it in the past her mind cruelly whispered causing that poisonous jealousy and anger to stir within her again.

Dropping her hand from his cheek she gripped the lapels of his coat and tugged him towards her with all her might. 

Lucinda’s lips slammed against Emet’s causing the man to make a startled noise in surprise. It was a bruising kiss as their teeth clashed together and their noses knocked. 

Only after the kiss was delivered did Lucinda return to her senses. Pulling away quickly she let go of him as her her face threatened to catch on fire.

“I am so sorry!” she squeaked in embarrassment. “I have no idea what came over me…...Um….I-I’m gonna go and eep!” 

This time a startled noise escaped her as Emet-Selch cupped her face and pulled her to him. A searing passionate kiss was placed against her lips causing her eyes to widen for a fraction of a second before slipping closed. This kiss wasn’t as clumsy as the one she gave him, their teeth didn’t clash together and nor did their noses. This kiss was gentle and sweet and so full of longing that Luce sighed in bliss as her arms wrapped around Emet’s neck. 

His hands dropped from her face to hold her hips in a bruising grip as he gave her one kiss after another. 

Luce felt at ease but light headed as Emet continued to ravish her mouth. She moaned softly when he suckled on her bottom lip, tugging and biting on the skin before giving her another deep kiss. The soft mattress cushioned her making her wonder when they had moved to the bed and oh…….that was his tongue she thought stupidly as a whimper escaped her. 

The two of them fought for dominance as they continued their embrace. Wandering hands searching, touching, burning the other with hot tempered desire until the brunette couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled away gasping for oxygen as Emet settled on leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck. Nipping at the skin lightly she squirmed in his grasp as Luce cupped the back of his head. Fingers intertwined and pulled at soft brown locks making the man before her groan softly. Lifting up his head Hades stared into Persie’s rosy red face, eyes half lidded in pleasure and happiness he reached out and cupped her cheek. He longed to show her much and more of his love and devotion for her but refrained, he couldn’t rush things just yet.

Soon enough he would show her how much he missed her.

Luce nuzzled Emet’s hand gently, placing a kiss on his palm she stared into beautiful gold eyes. Many emotions were tucked away within but they had her heart fluttering in happiness as a warmth spread throughout her entire being. 

Opening her mouth to say something her face scrunched up in pain as a familiar feeling rattled in her head making it throb something fierce. Emet said something to her as he looked at her in concern but she couldn’t see or hear him anymore as the world around her shifted and changed.

The Echo was calling her into a memory and she had to answer.

XxxXxx

The night was calm and still as a full moon illuminated the sky, it’s gentle rays streaming into one of the many windows the city had to offer. It bathed a grand master bedroom in an iridescent glow, cloaking the inhabitants within in moonshine as they cozied up to one another. 

A woman with long copper red hair laughed, the sound bright and cheery, as a man whispered promises of many into his beloved’s ear. Wrapped together in one another the two shared many kisses, their hands wandering around each other’s body as they explored. To each of them they were a conquest to be savored, a treasure to be held lovingly. 

“So I have an idea….” the woman started to say but was cut off with a loud groan from her partner. 

Pale golden eyes peered open to stare incredulously at the beautiful woman before him.

“Your ideas can sometimes be on the dangerous side, Persie.” Hades chuckled while placing a kiss upon her temple to placate her. Huffing the red head crossed her arms over her chest glaring at her husband.

“They do not!”

“Cephalotus. I say no more.” the man said simply as all emotion was wiped clean from his face.

Swatting at his shoulder the woman huffed again.

“You said you weren't mad about that! It happened a century ago besides you were fine, Daeus and I got you out before it digested you.” she pouted making Hades roll his eyes. That day had been a rough one to say the least as the man recalled Persephone’s creation. Like with most of her work it was plant orientated and well the only highlight of that day was the fact Persie hugged him and refused to let him go once he got out of that damn plant. 

“Tell me your idea, Vere Flos.” Hades whispered. Pressing a kiss to her sweet lips he brought her out of her musings. Smiling Persephone kissed him back as her hand tugged on his long white locks.

“I think we should fill out the request form.” she mumbled in between kisses. Hades furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what was she prattling about?

“Request form?”

“Ya know the request form!” she exclaimed loudly, turning a nice rosy hue. The blank confused expression Hades gave her once more had her cheeks deepening in color. “The request form to…...help the population. Once in a blue moon slots open up and that’s happening soon...um Igehorym told me the other day so I kinda got to thinking that maybe…..we could….ya know…...fill out the form and see if we get approved.” 

Oh. That form.

Hades' brain ceased to function as he watched Persie play nervously with the strands of his hair.

“Just think we could have a mini you and me running around and for once someone would look up to you!”

Persephone squealed when Hades pinched her backside harshly in retaliation for the comment. 

“I’ll have you know many people look up to me.” he hissed in indiginition. Honestly he was the illustrious Emet-selch, Architect of Amaurot, grand sorcerer, Lord of the Underworld and people looked up to him dammit!

“The floozy from accounting doesn’t count, Hades!” Persie retorted with a lethal glare. “Also Lahabrea hates you because you flung him into the rift during our meeting. I’m pretty sure Elidibus wanted to strangle you, the calm smile he sent your way was quite terrifying.”

“Lahabrea needs to learn to keep lectures short, sweet, and to the point.”

“That’s a big order but back on topic….the request form yay or nay?” Persie questioned as she stared up at him with big lush forest green eyes. Eyes that he could perfectly picture being on a little one of their own. Hades envisioned them having chubby cheeks and his hair color as little hands reached up making grabbing motions in the air as they begged to be held. And Hades would indulge them and lift them high into the sky and once held tight he would hold out his other hand and create a sea of stars on his palm to gaze at as he told them of the night sky. But he would tell the little one that the most beautiful star was their mother.

Rolling Persephone onto her back her copper red locks fanned around the pillow as Hades straddled her. Starting from her chin he trailed a long finger down her throat, his nail scraping ever so slightly on her skin made a shiver curl through Persephone. He relished in the tremble her body gave beneath him as it stirred a warmth in his groin. 

“I say will fill out the form in the morning. In the meantime we should practice.” he purred as Persie’s eyes lit up in excitement and lust. As her arms wound around his neck pulling him down he leaned his head away before his beloved could grant him a kiss.

“Also do not under any circumstances tell Daeus we're filling out the form. The man will hound us for days and seek to create and decorate a spare room before we even know we get approved or not.”

Laughing Persephone pulled Hades into a deep kiss, her nails scrapped the back of his neck in the way he loved as he let out a soft moan. Her concept wasn’t without merit; he thought happily as his hands stroked her thighs. 

He had his queen so perhaps it was time for a little prince or princess to grace them with their presence.

XxxXxx

Like a slingshot Luce was tossed out of the memory as quick as it had come. The harsh pain in her head had dulled down to a light throbbing sensation as the world around her returned to normal. Hand pressed against her temple she dug her fingers into her skin massaging it, attempting to sooth away the rest of the ache. 

“Back with us, warrior?” the calm voice of Emet-Selch had her pausing her ministrations. Slowly she turned to face him as he regarded her with…….well she could’t read his face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking as he gazed at her with a blank expression. His golden eyes which normally were easy to read were guarded…..weary almost. She couldn’t understand it.

Not trusting herself to speak, Luce merely nodded as she sat upright in bed. 

“What did you see?” Emet asked curiously as he pressed his hand to the small of her back. The contact had her shying away.

“I…….saw nothing…..just fuzziness and warped voices...it was hard to make anything out.” 

Liar her mind whispered as Emet stared at her for several long minutes before getting up from the bed. 

“Then perhaps you should rest.” 

His back was to her and his slouched shoulders seemed to be sagged even more so than usual. It broke her heart to see him in such a state as she reached out and touched his hand.

“Yes?” he questioned without looking back.

“Goodnight.” she mumbled quietly squeezing his hand lightly. Emet did nothing but tug out of her grasp.

“Sweet dreams, Vere Flos.” 

And with that he was gone leaving Lucinda to her muddled thoughts, to everything that had just happened. To the kiss they shared and to the vision she had seen one question weighed heavily on her mind as she settled down for a restless slumber.

Was she Persephone? And was Hades……………………………..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember our dear Angel of Truth know Persie's tells so he knows she's lying.
> 
> This was a fun chapter to write, I do so love writing the banter between Persie and Hades. Such wholesome moments between the two makes my heart soar:) I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review and let me know your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recollection of a past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy;)

“I think my sunburn has a sunburn.”

Muttering quietly under her breath Luce gently prodded the reddened skin on her warm. It was against her better judgment and the hiss of pain that escaped her lips was no surprise at all. Dropping her hand to her side she heaved a weary sigh. So far their trip into Nabaath Araeng had been a tiring one, tensions in the party were high. They had parted ways with Y’shtola and the twins when the journey first began. A means of distraction for Vauthry’s men while Luce and the others took the road less traveled.

Minfilla was still ever at odds with herself and it seemed only to grow the more they traveled. Having no way to discover the Lightwarden’s lair, Minfilla had declared, with strong determination, to seek out the first Minfilla. Should she acquire the abilities of the Oracle of Light then she would be able to discern the location of their next target.

At what cost would this bring?

Lucinda offered the girl advice on many occasions when the child sought her out. She always told her to look deep within herself to seek the answer she wanted. Everything would work out in the end and be alright, all Minfilla had to do was trust herself.

Even with Luce gently reminding her she could still see the internal struggle the blonde was having. Briefly, if only for a moment, the warrior thought she saw a pastel pink hue rippling in nervousness and confliction when she glanced at Minfilia. 

Thancred was being passive aggressive to the poor girl which prompted Luce to hit him in the back of the head. However, that led to an argument ensuing between the two that ended when Urianger stepped in to be referee. Needless to say Thancred and Luce were not on speaking terms in the moment which was honestly fine by her. Thancred was being Thancred and enough was said on that point.

Adding problems with the locals only made everything more stressful than it was. To get to the area they needed to go they needed a Talos. But such creations were not in high demand nowadays and the only person who could potentially help secure a working one, if one were to be fixed, was drowning in his cups.

Lucinda lost track of how many times she had to play therapist in the past so she told herself this was number three hundred and twenty-nine. 

For all that she said to the Hrothgar her words fell on deaf ears as Magnus violently shouted at her to leave him be. A bottle of half drunk ale was violently thrown towards her causing Luce to duck under a table as glass shattered against the wall. Doing as the man demanded the brunette had quickly taken her leave of the residential pub.

Stuck in a rut they all agreed to take a break and rest awhile.

Lucinda settled for walking along the tracks and clearing her head. The atmosphere of the desert didn’t help much as the sun beat down upon her. While the air in Rak’tika was humid here it was a dry heat that seemed never ending. The unnatural light of the sky only seemed to make things worse, the harsh glare of it hurting Luce’s eyes and prompting a light headache.

“Bet if I asked Emet he could help with the Talos.” the hero muttered before wincing at her comment. As of late Emet-Selch has been a sore topic of discussion. The Ascian hadn’t graced them with his presence. While the others seemed more relieved about it Lucinda felt sad.

His lack of appearance also meant that there were no hang outs between the two of them. No more late night conversations, no playful bickering as they shot quips and jabs at one another, there was nothing. Luce felt like she had said something wrong to Emet that caused him to self isolate, she knew she lied about what the Echo had shown her. But in all fairness she was confused at what she had seen. It was a familiar backdrop in her mind, that comforting room with the wide open window bringing forth a moonlit stream as it bathed a loving couple in ethereal light. That moment was so achinginly familiar it had Luce’s heart and soul yearning for more.

She wanted to see more of this Persephone and Hades. A small voice inside her whispered that she need only look closely and that she would. 

Ever since that night Lucinda Memoria questioned her existence and the truth she had always known since her birth.

Was she simply Lucinda or was she Persephone?

The name was so familiar but she couldn’t fathom how. And then there was Hades, the man who stared lovingly at Persephone. Reverence, adoration, love,bliss, whatever happy kind emotion you could think of danced in golden orbs. Just like Luce had seen Emet’s eyes do when he looked at her in their time together. Could Hades be Emet-Selch?

It had to be.

Why else would the Echo pull her away from reality. No one else was in the room at the time, what she had seen must have been a memory of Emet’s.

Balancing precariously on the edge of the tracks Luce stopped walking.

“I should apologize to him and tell him the truth.” she sighed as her shoulders slumped. Reaching up she rubbed her eyes in fatigue. Ever since that night her dreams hadn’t given her a chance for rest…...though dream wasn’t a word Lucinda would use. 

They were nightmares.

The burning city played in her head when she slipped off to sleep. The despair in the air hung heavy as the masses screamed and fled for their lives. Dark creatures of unknown origin prowled the streets, slaughtering anyone and anything that came into its vicinity. Fire rained from the heavens as the land buckled and the waters and streets ran red with blood. And always Lucinda was in the thick of it running, trying to find the person she held most dear. 

She would hit a dead end soon and always would try and backtrack to take a different path if one was even available. A fowl creature would block her path and she would try and fight but the ground beneath would soon break away and she would fall into shadowy ash. 

Down she would go tumbling, falling, careening to her certain doom before an idea would spring forth in her panicked head. Instead of reaching out to gain purchase and stop her descent, Lucinda willed her aether to form and expand before lashing out towards her. Strong vines would erupt from out of the ground and wrap around her form halting her movements. Luce would breath a temporary sigh of relief before willing the vines to travel upwards to safety. She would be placed back onto broken streets before the vines withered away and scattered to the winds. Despite the pain that wracked through her body and the blood that poured down her face from a gash on her forehead she ran. 

The nightmare granted her more clarity each and every night as she descended further into the city that was being ravaged by a terminal illness. Though somehow this terminal end didn’t just affect the city but the entire world.

Lucinda recalled one bad night a few days ago when she was found screaming in her sleep. 

Minfilla was the one to hear her cries from down the hall. Frantically the blonde awoke her adoptive father who sprung up quickly and out of the room. Gunblade in hand he busted down Lucinda’s door, snarling he made ready to attack whatever enemy that lurked inside. Minfilla stood behind him with her daggers held tightly in her grasp. The other scions were there also with their weapons, having heard the commotion they heeded the call to arms to defend their family member.

No Sin Eater or monstrous creature was in Luce’s room as they all darted inside. All they saw was Lucinda on the bed thrashing about wildly. Still locked in the throes of deep slumber her eyes roved back and forth beneath closed lids as hands twitched on the bed. 

Alisaie was the first one to her side as the Elezen grabbed her shoulders and began trying to shake her awake to try and rouse her. It took several different methods to bring Lucinda back to the waking world but when she did she was a mess. Tears streamed down her face as heavy sobs escaped her. 

The only one not shocked by her cries was Alphinuad for he had seen her in such a state before. Back when Lord Haurchefant had passed he recalled seeing his dear friend in such sorrow. So as the others sat around her offering what comfort they could he had turned on his heel and headed for the small kitchenette. After several moments of scourging around in the cupboards Alphinuad obtained all that he needed.

Following the simple step by step recipe the young politician returned with steaming cups for them all. Through blurry eyes Lucinda starred as Alphinuad offered her the first cup, taking it with shaky hands she smiled softly as the soothing scent of hot chocolate filled her senses. Despite the hot temperature Lucinda took a big sip of the drink and closed her eyes.

The scions stayed with her the rest of the night.

“By the twelve I’m going insane.” Luce mumbled. All her dreams and sudden thoughts as of late were all pointing to something and she was ever close to figuring it out she was sure of it. She prayed to Hydaelyn each night for help on all that was happening but like always she was met with silence.

“Pray tell why are you going insane, hero?” a husky voice whispered in her ear.

With a gasp Luce’s hands dropped from her face as she whirled around to see Emet-Selch standing before her. His arms were crossed over his chest Emet regarded her with a bored expression as an eyebrow quirked upwards awaiting her reply. A smile split across the brunette’s face at the sight of the Ascian as happiness flooded throughout her. All too soon it was snuffed out as she soon frowned as the gears in her head turned slowly before clicking into place at a sudden realization.

“The light hurts you,” she exclaimed. Snatching his wrist Luce dragged him to one of the nearby mine shafts. “Idiot what are you doing here!?” 

“Checking up on you, how fares playing therapist?” 

The cool shade of the mine shaft provided little comfort from the dry heat but at the very least they were out of the lights rays. Letting go of the Ascian Luce put her hands on her hips as she shot him an irritated gaze.

“So you’ve been watching.”

Emet heaved a put out sigh. “I’ve told you multiple times I like to watch. Once again you’ve committed the cardinal sin of boring me.”

“You watch but don’t visit.” Luce huffed feeling her irritation morph to anger. A smirk curled the man's lips as he leaned in close to the warrior. With how close he was they could practically kiss one another at this close proximity. To Luce it was a very concerning and enticing thought.

“Did someone miss me?” he cooed.

“No! Why would I miss someone like you?”

“The kiss we shared said otherwise.”

Groaning loudly Luce turned away from the insufferable man and covered her face. Face threatening to combust she gritted her teeth. “You’re an ass.”

The Ascian behind her laughed in amusement. “I’ve been called such on many occasions, Vera Flos.”

Talking. He was talking again as was his won’t and Luce feeling even more enraged simply wanted him to be quiet for once. 

“SHUT UP HADES!” 

Voice echoing deep into the mine shaft green eyes widened at what she had called Emet. Why had she called him that? That wasn’t his name or was it? No it was. Emet-Selch was simply a title of office and not in fact a true name.

“What did you just say?”

Emet’s voice was filled with tightly contained emotion. Emotion that could tumble out or be closed off depending on her next words.

“I said shut up Emet-Selch.”

“No. I don’t think you did.” 

Lucinda shook her head. “I’m one hundred and ten percent positive that’s what I called you.”

“No it’s not and you know it’s not.”

He was trying to get a reaction out of her and Luce would not give him one. Hands dropping to her sides Luce focused on a set of mining tools that sat leaned against a rocky wall. She would ignore him no matter what and…….

“Persephone.”

Luce turned at hearing the name, her mind registering that yes this was her name. Emet’s gaze was soft and gentle as he stared at her with hopeful eyes. Luce wasn’t sure what he was hopeful for but deep within golden eyes she saw yearning and desire and it was all directed at her. Her right hand immediately reached up to clutch the front of her shirt.

“That’s not my name!” Lucinda was quick to snap causing Emet to shake his head.

“It is.”

“No it’s not! My name is Lucinda Memoria.”

“No it is not. Your name is Persephone. You know this to be true I can see it in your eyes.” Emet whispered softly as he gently reached out a hand towards her. Luce took a stumbling step backwards away from him, heart racing in her chest the light headache that she had earlier was growing in strength now as the seconds ticked by.

“Y-Y-Your wrong! You Ascian’s like to play tricks and I won’t be fooled.”

Emet took careful measured steps towards her, it was as if he was slowly approaching a skittish animal that he didn’t want to frighten off.

“You know me.” he said softly. His hand still outstretched towards her. 

“I don’t.” she whispered meekly as her mind reassured her that she did.

“You do. Remember me……..remember us.”   
  


For a fraction of a second Luce’s vision blurred and she didn’t see Emet-Selch wearing Garlean robes of state. Instead she saw him wearing simple black robes as a red mask adorned his features concealing his eyes. His short brown hair was no longer short and was no longer brown in color, instead long snowy locks spilled over his shoulders. Clenching her eyes shut she shook her head before opening them once more. The visage she had seen was now gone and the Emet she was accustomed to stood before her albeit a little closer.

Luce took another step back as she mentally reprimanded herself for coming into the mine shaft in the first place. What I saw didn’t mean anything Luce told herself, Ascians wear red masks all the time.

“Remember that we once lived and were living again.”

The entrance to the shaft was growing farther and farther away with each step she took. The light of the entrance grew dimmer and dimmer the further she walked. Not wanting her back pressed against the wall Luce made a snap decision. Darting forward she made an attempt to side step Emet and make a break for the exit. Strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into a broad chest. With a yell Luce began hitting and kicking at Emet trying to escape his embrace but he only held tighter the more she struggled. Now matter how hard she hit or kicked him he refused to let her go. 

“You know me,” Emet repeated as he stared into her eyes. Her struggles ceased when their eyes connected. “It’s me Hades.”

Their foreheads bumped gently against one another as their noses brushed lightly. The deep heady scent of sandalwood filled her senses as Luce’s eyes fluttered shut. The soft press of lips against her own made her dizzy as a soft whimper escaped her lips. 

“Hades….” she breathed out. 

The name truly felt right to say.

“You know me as I know you. I know you love all things plant based and that you talk to them as you believe it promotes happy and healthy growth, I know that if given the chance you’ll eat so many pomegranates that you’ll make yourself sick, and that when tired you refuse to move unless someone carries you to bed.”

Another soft whimper escaped Luce. All that Emet was stating were things that only her closest friends would know and oh…..now he was stating things only Luce herself would be privy to. How she liked her bubble bathes, what her guilty pleasures were. All things that he shouldn’t be able to know but yet did.

Emet’s lips pressing against hers again had her toes curling. “Now what do you know of me?”

Green eyes fluttered slightly open to stare into gold. Her head throbbed terribly and she was still dizzy from Emet’s scent but it felt nice. “I know…….” she began but stopped. Squinting she tried to recall what she knew.

“Yes?” Emet coaxed as a finger trailed down her cheek.

“I know that you like naps…..no matter the time of day you’ll always sleep and you..stole my blankets once.” Luce began frowning. An amused chuckle escaped Emet as he beckoned her to continue. “You were the youngest chosen for the position of Emet-selch and……..”

“That’s it, keep going.” 

Another kiss almost had her knees buckling. How had she known that he was the youngest chosen to be Emet-Selch? It didn’t make any sense but somehow she knew it to be true.

“Hythlodaeus and you were always joined at the hip and when we were kids we made a promise that we would one day join in……….hmmm m’head hurts….”

The pain in her head increased to an excruciating level as she leaned heavily against Emet. Swiping a thumb over her bottom lip he smiled at her softly. “Tis only natural as you try and remember but tell me what did we promise to do?”

So lost in the fog Luce didn’t see the vortex of darkness opening behind them and nor was she aware that Emet was leading her slowly backwards towards it.

“Hmmm? We promised to……….to……..”

“Snap out of it!”

The loud sound of Ardbert’s voice screaming broke whatever spell she had been placed under. Eyes widening she quickly kneed Emet in the groin just before they both slipped into the darkness. Emet groaned in pain as the two of them stumbled away from each other. Luce could only stare wide eyed at the Ascian. What had been his intentions? Why had he been leading her to the portal!? How did she know things about him!

“Persie.” Emet whispered. Having regain his wits he reached out a hands towards her.

This time she wouldn’t let Emet-Selch catch her again. Turning on her heel she sprinted as fast as she could towards the entrance of the mine shaft where Ardbert was waiting. Waving his hand wildly her unseen friend beckoned her to safety. Behind her Luce could hear Emet screaming at her, his voice bouncing along the walls and echoing loudly. 

“Persephone! Don’t leave me again please!”

His broken cries had her faltering ever so slightly. They were true and heartfelt and seven hells the pain that was laced in his words told her all she needed to know. 

“What are you doing!? Run!” Ardbert shouted, snapping her once more out of her daze. Nodding to the hero she burst out of the mineshaft and together the two of them ran down the tracks and back towards civilization. Long hair whipping into her face she ran as she had never run before, breaths coming out in deep gasps her legs burned. 

Not once did she look back.

**XxxXxx**

Another Lightwarden down one more to go. 

Nabaath Araeng had certainly been a venture, it was one that Luce didn’t wish to repeat ever again. After her escape from Emet-Selch Luce had taken refuge in a tipped over cart to catch her breath where from there Ardbert had lectured her. What were you thinking? How could you go with him? How could you let him touch you like that?

All she could do was apologize profusely and explain how she didn’t know what had come over her and promised it wouldn’t happen again. Ardbert seemed hesitant to believe her but he relented as he ushered her back to the small town ahead. Her friends had been looking for and now it was time to continue the journey.

Managing to get the Talos moving was a major win on their part, helping Magnus through his pain was an additional bonus. Splitting ways with Urianger Thancred, Minfilla, and Luce continued onwards only to be stopped by Ran’jit……………...again.

He was an annoying hindrance but Minfilla standing up to her had Luce smiling and cheering the girl on. The brunette could also see that her words had hit Thancred hard as he apologized for words left unspoken. At his bid the two of them escaped while the Gunbreaker made a stand with the old man. 

Reuniting with the real Minfilla was nice to say the least. While Luce hadn’t been particularly close with the antecedent it was still good to see her all the same. Having made a decision Minfilla…...now affectionately named Ryne by Thancred took her destiny into her own hands. From there they hunted down the Lightwarden in Malika’s Well and put an end to its reign of terror thus bringing back the night and the glittering stars above.

Luce was happy the night had returned but now she simply wanted to rest. Her headache never ceased as they ventured onwards and as they headed back to the Crystarium it only seemed to gain in strength. The name Persephone was a whisper on the wind that had her head turning every which in alarm. Was Emet coming for her?

The warrior was glad when they finally made it home. After consulting with the Exarch it was declared they would take a brief respite before they planned the next step. Khoulsia was the last and only place that housed a Lightwarden, Vauthry would be ready and waiting in defense as he rallied his troops. So to would they as everyone scattered to their rooms.

Heaving a heavy sigh Luce dumped her belongings onto the table in her room before collapsing onto the cool floor. The cold stone felt amazing against her sun burnt skin as her eyes slid closed, a small groan escaped her as she reached up a hand to massage her head. She was tired of the pain and just wanted it to go away. Emet’s brokenhearted cries echoed in her mind as he begged her not to leave him again.

Limbs feeling like lead Lucinda attempted to crawl her way towards the bed. A sudden spike of pain had her crying out as bright light flashed temporarily through her vision. She couldn’t see anything but that bright white as her stomach rolled violently. Heaving the contents of her stomach onto the floor Luce winced at the acidic taste in her mouth.

When the light had faded and her stomach had somewhat settled Luce was back to her senses as she clambered up onto shaky legs in an attempt to grab a towel to clean up her mess.

_ “Don’t leave me!” _

The sound of Emet’s voice ringing crystal clear in the air had Luce staggering as her head whipped around searching. However, the room was empty except for her and all was silent.

_ “Persephone!” _

**Remember.**

Gripping her head many voices filled the air like it once did when she first crossed the rift. 

_ “Congratulations on becoming the new Zalera!” _

_ “You should have told me!” _

_ “Like you told me when you became Emet-Selch? Looks like you’ll have to put up with me even more now!” _

**Remember.**

_ “Hades come on, we're going to be late.” _

_ “The chairs don’t even have cushions! How am I meant to get my afternoon nap.” _

_ “This is an important meeting if you sleep Elidibus will be very angry……….again. And this time I don’t think I can save you.” _

_ A small grumble was heard. _

_ “Why is it I got saddled with a lazy husband? Ya know I could have been with Apollo or Theaseus.” _

_ “Thou shalt not speaketh those vile names!” _

**Remember us.**

The voices were never ending as Luce’s vision blurred as she grabbed onto a nearby chair. Digging her nails harshly into the wood as hazy images careened into her mind.

Emet-Selch with his long snowy white hair danced with a woman with copper red locks, the two holding each other in a lovers embrace. They were clothed in robes of gold as red masks adorned their face, the two of them were smiling at one another. Grey robed figures stood all around them smiling in happiness at what they watched before them. White masks decorated each of their faces but there were a few members in the crowd that wore black robes instead of grey and like Emet and the woman they wore red masks.

“Our Union ceremony…….”Luce gasped out. How………..how could I forget something so important as that her mind screamed. 

**Remember that we once lived.**

_ “Idiots, both of you,” Hades grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You simply can’t condense your aether like that or it could cause a chain reaction and explode. Start over and this time don’t gather so much aether.”  _

_ “Aw you’re just jealous because you don’t have red hair.” Persephone said smiling cheekily at the man she loved. _

_ Hades heaved a put out sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Persie I’m jealous because I don’t have red hair. Do the experiment again or I’m leaving.”  _

_ “How unfortunate the grand Hades cannot indulge in the advantages we redheads get.” Hylthlodaeus smirked. Mirth danced in golden eyes that were equal to his best friends. _

_ “Sucks to be him. Team redhead for the win! High five Daeus!” _

_ The two smacked hands causing Hades to groan loudly. “I’m leaving.” _

_ Turning on his heel he began to walk away as behind him Daeus and Persie fell over in fits of laughter.  _

Luce’s nails left small splinters as her grip on the chair grew ever stronger. Daeus……..we would meet almost daily and work on concepts together. A tear streaked down her cheek as she recalled her best friend. Tall in stature he was the same height as Hades as they shared the same eye color, his hair was always long and in a neat braid. It was a beautiful dark red that when cast in the light of day it shone like fire. 

**Remember.**

Luce’s head felt like it was about to burst as tears trailed down her cheeks. Amaurot…….that was the name of her home….it was a beautiful city with tall skyscrapers and tall spires that gleamed heavenly in the sun's light. Every day held something new as her and many others studied and developed concepts through the magic of creation. Luce always had a way with plants and as such she became a plant biologist. Her task was to produce and study new or old existing flora and fauna on the Star and devise means of either improving them or not.

Under her careful watch all sorts of plants flourished under her touch. 

Amaurot……..Hades……...Hythlodaeus……...Zodiark……..Hydaelyn………

Luce felt sick as she fell to her knees unable to be held up by the chair. 

“I’m not Lucinda Memoria…………...I’m………”

Releasing a stuttering gasp she knew that what Emet…...no Hades had told her was the truth. Her name was Persephone.

“Hades!” she screamed calling for the man she so desperately wanted to see. She had to apologize, had to explain herself, she had to had to…….It was hard to breathe at the moment as Persephone sucked in deep stuttering breaths over and over again. Vision blurred by tears she was able to discern someone kneeling before her. 

“At last, Vera Flos.” 

  
  
  


__

__

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! Dun Dunn Dunnnn!  
> I do hope you all enjoyed it:) This changed very differently then what I had originally planned(as many things tend to do when I write haha) and I love it immensely. I will say next chapter will be a bit late as the FF7remake drops tonight at midnight and because of that I will be playing that all weekend until I beat it. In the mean time please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!
> 
> As always stay safe and healthy guys!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! The 7remake was amazing and held much of my attention for the past week but now that I finished the game I present to you the newest chapter to our story. I do wanna say we only have a bit more to go before this story is deemed finished, I do hope you'll continue to stick with me till the end:)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

Persephone was in Hades arms before she could say anything else. Held in a tight warm embrace she let out a gut wrenching sob as her arms wrapped around Hades tightly refusing to let him go. Tears continued to trail down her face like rushing rapids of a river, Persie could see nothing as her partner pressed her tighter against him. 

The brunette’s body shuddered as sobs coursed through her uncontrollably. Breath still coming out in stuttering gasps, hands fisting the back of her beloved's jacket as she tries to focus but finds she cannot. Hades tucks her head under his chin as he shushes her softly, a gentle hand runs through her hair.

“Hades!” Persie screams into his chest. Her voice cracks and breaks and oh how Hades heart shatters at hearing it. 

“Shush dearest I’m here.” he whispers in her ear. He was here and he was never letting her go again.

Still on the floor Hades pulls his dear one onto his lap and rocks Persie gently back and forth as she cries her heart out into his chest. He had expected this outcome, had foreseen her tears even before she shed them. They had been long apart for a millennia it was only natural that their reunion would be a tear filled one. 

Even now Hades couldn’t deny his own tears as they fell freely down his face. Nuzzling the top of her head he slowly extended his soul to brush lightly against the border of hers. Persie stiffened in his grasp as a soft sigh escaped her lips. Feeling a soft knock against his soul gave him the consent he needed before his own enveloped hers in a warm embrace. It was like two puzzle pieces clicking into place together as their souls intertwined at last. Persephone shuddered at the feeling as she lifted up her head to look up into his eyes. 

“Don’t cry.” she whispered trailing a hand down his cheek. Hades leaned into her touch as a soft smile curled his lips.

“Forgive me if I find myself emotional at this time, I’ve waited so very long for this.”

The two of them met halfway as they kissed. It was a slow one as all their emotion tumbled into each other's souls. Loneliness, love, sorrow, pain, it all flowed unending as they showed each other what had been piling higher and higher over the long years. They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms till the tears stopped flowing and nothing was heard but the soft sound of lips meeting the other. 

Persephone pulled away first after some time, breathing in much needed oxygen she felt light headed and dizzy as she pressed her forehead against Hades’s shoulder. 

“Let’s take our leave from this place, Vere Flos.” he whispered in her ear. “Let me whisk you away to a place where your pesky pets can’t interfere with our reunion. There’s much and more I would show you.”

Standing up from the ground Persephone was lifted up into strong arms and held in a bridal carry. Peeking out a bit she nodded her head. “I want that very much.” she whispered lightly making Hades smile as he pressed a kiss to her head. A portal of darkness opened behind them and as Hades stepped inside all Persie could do was close her eyes as she whispered an apology to Ardbert.

Much with teleportation magic they were here in one moment and somewhere else in the next. As the cold tendrils of darkness slipped away from them Persie slowly opened her eyes and let out a loud gasp at the sight before her. A comfortable living area stretched out before them, the carpeting was white in color while a black plush couch lined the right side of the wall. A white marble coffee table sat in the center of the room with all sorts of books and papers laying on top of it in disarray, a series of bookshelves decorated the other side of the wall while set around the room were various potted plants and flowers.

Persie sat up straighter in Hades arms as he walked down a narrow hallway and out of the living room. 

“Wait!” she exclaimed loudly as she looked back towards the room. Familiar her mind whispered as tears burned her eyes, home sweet home.

“Shhh there will be time to explore later.” Hades cooed as he pressed another kiss to her head. 

“This is….was our apartment….how?” Persephone questioned as she looked up at her beloved. Hades merely smiled as he carried her into the master bedroom and into an adjoining bathroom. Closing the door with a light flick of his wrist he set his wife down onto the black marble counter top. Turning to the large tub in the room he snapped his fingers.

Instantaneously it was filled to the brim with warm water, steam began to filter up into the air as bubbles began to sail against the waters edge.

“You forget I’m an architect, dear. Something small like this is by no means challenging for yours truly.”

Persephone couldn’t help but laugh as she covered her smile with her hands. “I suppose it’s not.” 

Pulling her hands from her mouth Hades helped her off the counter and towards the tub. Kissing the tops of her hands he released her before turning away entirely. “Disrobe and climb in. Let me know when you have and I shall turn back around.”

Persie blinked her eyes several times as her jaw dropped at Hades' words. “You’re not gonna be a pervert? You who would always snap my clothes away every chance he could when in private.”

The sound of fingers snapping echoed in the bathroom as suddenly a cold sensation swept through Persie’s body. Goosebumps dotting her flesh as she looks down at herself and screeches in mortification. “Hades!”

Back still towards her his shoulders shake with silent laughter as Persie covered her naked form with her hands. Huffing she turned towards the tub and slipped into the warm water,the irritation she had felt moments ago quickly receded to contentment as she collapsed back against the porcelain tub with a loud sigh.

“You can turn around now.” Persie said softly as she cupped a bunch of bubbles in her hand. Blowing them lightly into the air she watched as Hades slipped off his coat and gloves. Kneeling on the bath mat on the ground he reached out and carded his hands into long chocolate brown locks. Forest green eyes fluttered shut as Hades began messaging her head gently. Fingers threaded into her scalp as he worked shampoo into her hair. He took his time as he thoroughly washed away the sand and dirt that accumulated there in the course of her ventures in the desert.

Rinsing her hair he repeated the process with a conditioner. All the while he watched her closely, took in the relaxed visage of her face, heard the soft sounds of bliss escaping petal pink lips. The many bubbles in the water did much to conceal her nude form but even so Hades knew what laid beneath the water and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t yearning to touch and caress his darling wife. He refrained himself however from committing such an act as he set to work on washing Persephone’s face. 

His love had been through a lot in the course of many hours. The simple act of remembering had been intense and coupled with her exhausting heroics he knew his Persie needed to be taken care of. To be pampered and shown comfort and relaxation. It was something those broken beings could never achieve he thought snidely.

Wiping her face with a wet washcloth the Emperor of Eld pressed a delicate kiss against her cheek before he reclined back on his heels. “All clean.”

Eyes cracking open Persephone looking at him with curiosity as she moved to lean against the edge of the tub. Draping her arms on the rim she rested her chin on her forearm as green eyes met gold.

“Not gonna wash my body?” she questioned. She didn’t miss the way Hades fidgeted slightly at her words.

“Perhaps another time Vere Flos. For now I shall leave you to relax, if you have need of me simply call my name.” he explained to her before standing to his full height. Humming softly Persephone nodded her head as Hades trailed a single finger down her cheek before taking his leave entirely. Once he was gone Persie reclined back and sunk down deeper into the water. Eyes slipping closed once more she let the silence overwhelm her.

So much had happened in such a short amount of time she thought idly as she popped a few of the bubbles.

“No not a short amount of time.” she murmured as she thought back to Hades interacting with her. He was intentionally setting the stage, helping her, guiding her to remember her former life…..her true self. A familiar act here, a certain word said there, it was all for her and she was so grateful for his help. Without it Persie didn’t want to think about how long it would have taken her to reclaim her memories on her own. 

Too long perhaps.

Though she remembered Persephone was deeply saddened at the holes in her mind. She could remember certain moments in Amaurot while others remained elusive. Try as hard she might, Persie could not grasp the fleeing shadows that were her’s. The shadows of the past were ever locked out of her reach. She couldn’t ascertain as to why, was it Hydaelyn keeping certain fragments from her or was it Persephone herself. It was certainly frustrating but perhaps a topic to broach with Hades? 

With a sigh Persephone shifted her thoughts to other musings as she relaxed in the bath. The scions would surely be wondering where she was though they wouldn’t find her missing till tomorrow afternoon at the latest. They were always telling her to rest and as such Persie knew without a doubt they wouldn’t check in on her till the marrow. The brunette had a sneaking suspicion that Hades wouldn’t release her for quite some time and to be frank she didn’t quite mind. It had been too long since they had last been together, Persie wanted to spend as much time as she could with him. As selfish as it sounded Vauthry and the others could wait. For once Persephone was going to take time for herself and do what she wanted to do.

Another twenty minutes soaking in the tub did wonders for Persephone but when the water began to grow cold did she take her leave. Grabbing a nearby fluffy black towel she began to dry herself before changing into a pair of comfortable clothes that Hades had left her. Slipping on the grey sweatpants and pink floral patterned shirt Persephone let out a happy squeak at the outfit. This was her favorite comfy outfit, one she often wore on her days off from her Convocation work. 

Striking a pose in front of the mirror she turned to exit the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. A large bed took the center of the room as dark colored sheets dressed the mattress.Seeing a large pile of pillows against the headboard made Persie giggle. Of course Hades had to have a ton of pillows on the bed, he would only ever sleep in comfort.

A large vast window covered the complete right side of the room. Black velvet curtains draped them and as Persie reached out to tug them away she found they wouldn’t budge at all. No matter how hard she tugged or pulled they wouldn’t move back and grant her a view of the outside world. They had to have been somewhere for Persie to make out a dark glow peeking out between the curtains. Then again we could easily be in a pocket dimension of Hades creation the brunette thought to herself before moving away from the curtains entirely.

A large dresser and closet stood to the left of her as another bookcase albeit smaller than the one in the living room decorated the wall opposite the bed. Plants of many made their homes among various spots in the room.

The nostalgia of everything hit Persephone hard as once again tears burned behind her eyes threatening to fall. Everything was as it should be, things strewn about how they normally would be. An open book there, a flower here, an article of clothing tossed on a chair, scattered papers detailing a new concept laid delicately against the bedside table to be looked over as one relaxed in bed. 

A tear slid down the warrior’s cheek but she was quick to wipe it away as the delicious scent of food wafted towards her. Accompanied by the soft sound of familiar jazz music Persie found herself quickly speeding down the hallway and towards the kitchenette that connected with the living room.

No longer dressed in robes of Garlean state Hades donned a pair of sweatpants as well along with a T-shirt. To others to see him out of his robes would be a truly bizarre sight but to Persephone it was perfection. This was a normal routine night after a long day of work, where the two of them could shed their Convocation robes and mask and slip into something more comfortable.

The brunette watched fascinated and slightly disturbed as Hades chopped up some celery. 

“Doth my eyes deceive me or is Hades actually cooking?”

The roll of Hades' eyes had Persie laughing loudly.

“You know I can cook Persie.” Hades fired back as he returned to his task. Walking further into the kitchen she leaned against the sink.

“I can’t seem to remember.”

Hades sent her a soft glare that didn’t hold any heat as he paused his ministrations. “Lying doesn’t become you, dearest. How often did I cook for you in the past? All the time because you would simply kill us all with your atrocious skills. Remember that time you gave Hythlodaeus food poisoning? He wouldn’t admit it that it was your food that caused it because he’s too soft but it was you. And we both agreed to never let you cook again……...ever.”

Letting out an indigent cry Persie’s eyes narrowed into slits as she stared down her husband. “That’s not fair! I was still a kid when that happened.”

“Let’s not forget the time you actually burnt a hole through a pot or set fire to the kitchen or………”

“Hades!” she hissed slapping her hand over his mouth to shut him up. The tongue licking across her palm had Persie yanking her hand away as if she had been scorched. Cheeks turning a light shade of pink she wiped her hand against her lover's shirt.

“You’re disgusting.” she mumbled with a pout as Hades merely smirked at her. Mirth danced in his eyes as he regarded her with a playful look.

“I do so wonder how you were able to survive all these years without my generous offering of food.” Hades said as he turned back to his task of cutting up vegetables. “Now let me finish so we can eat.”

Persephone opened her mouth to respond to Hades’ words when a bread roll was shoved into her mouth halting her words before they could be even spoken. Turning his lover around he gently nudged the small of her back and herded her out of the kitchen.

“Take the time to refamiliarize yourself with our home, Vere Flos.” he whispered in her ear before retreating away altogether.

The brunette had nothing to do but obey as she began meandering around the apartment. Eating her small snack she explored every nook and cranny of the place. The curtains in the living room were unyielding to her touch like the ones in the bedroom. A most curious thing but something she would ask her beloved about later.

The hallway showcased four doors.

One led to the master bedroom, another to a bathroom, a supply closet, and the last she wasn’t quite sure. The last door resided at the other end of the hallway and when Persephone went to turn the knob she found the door locked. The doorknob beneath her hand refused to turn beneath her grasp, just like with the curtains no matter how much she tugged at the knob it refused to open up.

Taking a step back Persie crossed her arms over her chest as she regarded the door with curiosity and confusion. Now that she thought about it Persephone couldn’t seem to recall there ever being a fourth room in their home. She remembered the others most vividly but this one remained ever a mystery.

Another pocket in her memory.

Disgruntled, sigh escaping her she turned on her heel and headed back into the living room. Reaching up to rub her temples in frustration she almost missed Hades as he leaned against the hall. Feeling his soul brush against hers gently startled her back into reality and out of her wandering thoughts.

“Dinner’s ready.” he stated simply before taking her hand in his grasp. Tugging her along behind him he brought her back into the kitchen and towards a small table that was set for their supper. Sniffing the air Persie practically purred like a Miqo'te.

“You made Quillhorn soup!” 

“I sought to recreate something from home nothing more.” Hades chuckled, taking his seat. “I had an inkling that comfort food is what you were seeking.” 

Grabbing her chair she scooted it over to Hades and watched as he poured her a hearty bowl of the delicious soup. It was always one of her favorites as she recalled many times eating it on rainy or cold winter days in Amaurot. 

It was a dish she had not eaten in many many years. 

Reclining back in her chair Persephone cradled her bowl to her chest as she ate. Legs propped up on Hades’s lap her smile did not once leave her face as the two ate their meal. 

They lapsed into silence and merely enjoyed each other’s company as their souls nudged to and fro against each other.

When dinner was finished and the dishes were put away the two made their way into the living and collapsed onto the couch together. Hades laying down straight across it with Persephone sprawled out on top of him. Her head was nuzzled in the crook of his neck while Hades had his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. Despite the comfortable setting the emotions that bubbled up inside at the sight of the familiar setting of home resurfaced. Heart aching in her chest her soul clung to Hades as tears began to trickle down her face.

“Why the tears?” he asked her softly as he rubbed her back.

“I forgot what we had,” she said. Voice cracking she choked back a sob as she tightened her hold on her husband. “I remember some things but others I can’t, there’s holes in my memory and…….”

The man underneath her cut off all her words as a kiss was pressed upon her lips. It was a deep ravenous kiss that spoke of passion and deep seated love. Persephone’s breath was stolen as he placed kiss upon kiss upon her lips.

“It’s okay.” he murmured quietly as his hands trailed up her back. Persie shook her head as she pulled away and out of Hades’s embrace. 

“How is it okay!?” she screamed.

“Because I shall continue to help you remember.” he whispered as he cradled her face gently in his grasp. Thumbs brushed her tears away as gold eyes gazed deeply into green, so many promises were held in those golden orbs. Unable to speak Perspehone nodded her head as Hades pulled her once more into a deep kiss. Arms wrapping around his neck Persie sat straddled upon his lap as they exchanged sweet kisses to the other. Each press of their lips grew more heated and intense as the time went on, their tongues intertwining together exploring the other like they did so many nights ago.

The Architect’s hands slithered down her body to rest gently against her hips. As the two pulled away for much needed oxygen Hades began leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck. Licking and nipping at the tender flesh Persie let out a soft moan as her love gave a particular hard bite.

Underneath her she could feel her husband's desire rubbing up against her. Feeling mischievous she ground down against him causing him to gasp and buck upwards into her touch. Persephone let out a particular loud moan at that feeling.

“There’s a perfectly good bed we haven’t used in years.” she breathed out as her hands slipped underneath Hades’s shirt. 

A snap of fingers was all it took for the two to go tumbling onto the bed. Positions reversed Hades hovered over top of her as Persie laid beneath him. Long brown hair was fanned out around one of the pillows as she regarded her lover with desire and lust.

“Make love to me.” she whispered.

“Vere Flos you never have to ask me to do such a thing. You know I will always show you my love in more ways than one.”

Fingers intertwining together the two kissed once more as they descended into a night filled with passion. In this moment there was no ancient war between light and dark, there was no Hydaelyn and Zodiark. Together they were simply Hades and Persephone, two torn apart lovers reunited finally after eons apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reunited and it feels so good! Ahhh so happy that these idiots are back together again because boy do I have things planned for them and you!
> 
> Let me know what ya think please, as always see ya next chapter:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy and woe are woven fine,  
> A clothing for the soul divine;  
> Under every grief and pine  
> Runs a joy with silken twine.  
> It is right it should be so,  
> Man was made for joy and woe;  
> And when this we rightly know,  
> safely through the world we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some joy and woe headed your way as the chapter summary so very much implies. William Blake is one of my fav poets so i thought it only fitting to use his poem Joy for the summary.
> 
> Enjoy:)

Hades awoke early in the morning.

An extremely rare phenomenon that happened once every century or so. He awoke for the first time in a long time feeling well rested and at peace. A warmth enveloped him curling up near the right side of his body. A drowsy flick of his eyes and he saw Persephone snoozing away, head wedged between his shoulder and several pillows he smiled. It was a genuine smile full of joy as he slowly lifted himself onto his elbow to gaze at his beloved.

Reaching out a hand he trailed his fingers through rumpled brown locks. Twirling the hair between his fingers he chuckled softly as he listened to Persie ramble incoherently in her sleep. She too was at peace and Hades could tell by her relaxed features. The amethyst hue of her soul was snuggled up against his own. 

It was absolute bliss.

To have her back by his side once more was heavenly, it was all he had ever wanted.

Dancing his fingers gently against her cheek Hades watched in amusement as her hand lifted up to swat at his own. Another laugh escaped him albeit a bit louder than before, leaning down he pressed a kiss gently to her forehead. Grumbling Persie’s beautiful green eyes fluttered softly open to give Hades a confused sleepy expression.

“Good morning, Vere Flos.” 

“Did a rejoining happen while I was asleep and that’s why you're up so gods damned early?”Persephone asked him in a snappy tone. Oh, how their roles were weirdly reversed, it was normally he was grumpy when awoken at an early hour. To be fair I did exhaust her quite terribly Hades thought happily as he recalled their passion play. Sleeping into the late hours of the afternoon was imminent considering he got a touch rough with her last night. 

“If only.” Hades sighed dramatically. “If it did happen then we would be one step closer to going home.”

Grumbling Persephone smacked the palm of her hand over her lover's face as she buried her head under a pillow. Grabbing her hand Hades pressed a kiss onto it before lacing their fingers together.

“How are we feeling?” Hades asked gently as his soul nudged her gently. The light knock back had him smiling endearingly. 

“Pleasantly sore but otherwise alright.” 

A Cheshire grin stretched across Hades’s lips as he squeezed Persie’s hand gently. Persephone could feel the hubris wafting off of her husband in large torrents. It wrapped around her entire being hugging her snugly, he was very proud and delighted in his accomplishments from the night.

“Smug asshole.” Persie huffed.

“You’d have me no other way.” Hades retorted with a smirk.

Pulling her head out from under her pillow she stared up into pale gold eyes and smiled. To see her husband so relaxed and happy brought joy unlike any other. The feeling bubbled within her and poured into Hades who closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh.

“You bring me such joy.” he whispered quietly to her as he nuzzled her head. Placing a soft kiss into her hair Hades curled underneath the sheets and pulled Persephone into his arms. She let out a little giggle as his hair tickled her face as he nuzzled her like a cat. 

“Good kitty!” the warrior teased causing Hades to give her an unamused look.

“I am not a cat.”

“Says the man who will take naps in the sunlight, acts like he owns the place, and demands attention from me when he’s feeling needy. You’re a cat and nothing you say will change my mind.”

A pinch to her backside made Persephone startle with a loud squeak. Leveling her love with a lethal glare, Hades feigned innocence as he gave her a chaste kiss. Persie was quick to oblige the man before her as the two descended into many other kisses that soon grew to a heavy make out session. Hades’s hands wandered all over her nude form as Persephone clutched tightly to him, curling her leg around his waist she shuddered in his grasp as a sneaky hand dipped between her sex.

It would be some hours later before the two even managed to clamber out of bed.

**XxxXxx**

It was well into late afternoon when the pair extracted themselves from each other and their bed. And after a not so quick shower together the two of them dressed and ate a late lunch. Persephone was practically jittering in her seat like her Carbuncle at the anticipation of leaving the apartment to learn where they were. According to Hades they were still on the First but in a place that the Scions wouldn’t be able to reach easily if they somehow learned of her whereabouts. Though he had assured her that the possibility of them learning their location was slim to none, not even the Crystal Exarch with his magic mirror would be able to pinpoint her.

That merely prompted more questions as she pestered Hades all through the lunch prep. He deflected and dodged every single one instead choosing to give her short worded responses or mischievous smirks.

“All in due time you need only be patient.” 

That was his favorite remark to her and all Persephone could do was slump in her seat defeated at the lack of answers. When food was served Persie inhaled it quickly while Hades ate his own at a much slower pace. A pace that was aggravating the brunette most terribly as the man before her offered her nothing but a quirked eyebrow and smirk. She was half tempted to dump his food in the trash and drag him out of the apartment. 

When it was at last time to go Persephone jumped to her feet instantly and sprinted to secure her boots. Hades could do nothing but laugh at his wife who was acting like an excited child about to attend a field trip. 

Holding out his hand to her Persephone instantly grabbed it.

“Close your eyes.” he whispered lightly. Tucking stray strands of her hair behind her ear the Architect smiled as she did as he bid. The look in her eyes resonated nothing but trust as she squeezed his hand tightly. With a wave of his other hand a portal of darkness appeared before them and together the two slipped through. 

Squeezing his wife's hand once more Hades slipped his hand out of her grasp as he took a step back from her. Darkness no longer surrounded them and instead a familiar view greeted them both.“You can open your eyes now.”

Persephone held her breath for several seconds before releasing it in a steady slow stream. With her heart pounding in her chest and curiosity stirring within her soul green eyes fluttered open to take in the view around her. Instantly she released a stuttered gasp, hands flying up to cover her mouth in shock her eyes grew to the size of saucers. 

Before her stood her home, a beautiful home Persie never thought she would see ever again. Tall skyscrapers stood towering over them as large spires glimmered around them in the low lighting of the area. It was all so beautiful and familiar that it brought a tear streaking down Persie’s face.

Amaurot she thought lovingly as she turned around in a full circle to take everything in. 

Persephone stopped turning in circles when she saw a giant robed figure walking pleasantly down the road Hades and her stood on. Hood drawn up over their face Persie could make out a white mask plastered gently against them concealing their eyes. White mask of a civilian her mind chirped instantly remembering the societal customs of her home.

Without thinking she ran over to them as questions zipped through her mind at rapid fire. How was someone from Amaurot even here? Did they survive like Hades and the others? Did Amaurot survive and become nothing more than a hidden sanctuary for those that yet lived? 

“Excuse me?” she called quietly garnering the Amaurotine's attention. Stopping in their tracks the Amaurotine gazed down at her curiously. Persephone shuffled from foot to foot feeling suddenly uneasy, she certainly felt like a nervous child. 

Kneeling down to her level the cloaked figure regarded her with a soft smile. “Are you lost, little one?”

Little one? But Persephone wasn’t a child.

“No I’m not lost.” she replied quickly as she clasped her hands together. Though perhaps in this moment she was acting childlike.

“I suggest you hurry home to your family, little one. Times like these are best spent with our loved ones but do not be afraid for I am sure the Convocation will find a solution to what ails the Star.”

A gentle pat to her head had Persephone blinking several times in disbelief as she watched the Amaurotine walk away from her. 

“They’re not truly alive nothing more then shadows of the past.” 

The sudden voice of Hades made Persie jump and look towards him. Regarding her with a small smile his eyes held nothing in them at all as he turned away to stare at the city encircling around them. 

“This is only a recreation from my memories. Amaurot no longer exists but if one were to look closely they would find relics of what once was much like the Allagan ruins. No one remembers because of course they don’t but I do so I recreated our home.”

Persephone’s heart broke at the sadness lacing her husband’s voice. They all had loved Amaurot, how could they not it was their home after all. The original world held so many wondrous things, it flourished with life and oh everything was perfect. It was their paradise where day in and out they tended to the Star’s needs and watched as life expanded and developed before their very eyes. They were eternal beings that would live on in peace and prosperity.

However fate had other plans as the reality around them began to unravel.

Now it was a paradise lost.

Lurching forward Persephone grabbed Hades’s hand and squeezed it as tightly as she could.

“Let’s explore.” she chirped happily while leaning close to Hades. “I must applaud the Architect for this is a perfect recreation and I yearn to see everything. If we see him I wish to give him my thank's for showing me my home once more, let me know when you spot him, okay?”

The little twitch of Hades's lips had her smiling as she could tell he was fighting the urge to smile. Pressing a quick kiss upon her lips he rested his forehead against hers and tugged her close into him as a breathy chuckle escaped him. The soothing aroma of sandalwood wafted around her relaxing her instantly as she melted into him.

“I’m close friends with the Architect so I shall be happy to pass along your message. Ahhhh what a wonderful mind he has, simply stunning in not only ingenuity but looks as well. Truly the Architect is a man to be held highly.

Persephone snorted in laughter as the two of them began their walk. “I mean I wouldn’t go that far.”

“And I hear he has a wife who I’m told is considered the most beautiful woman on the Star. None can rival her looks and cleverness, she is a true hero to all and might I add she has quite a green thumb, why the land simply flourishes under her touch.”

Laughing loudly Persie nuzzled her face into the fur of her husband’s coat as she tried to conceal her blush from him. 

Head was on a constant swivel they made their way through Amaurot. Memories of old flooded back to here as she recalled running down these familiar streets with Hades and Hythlodaues at her side. She surely felt like a child again with how big everything was and how the shades towered over them. It was a weird notion to even think of her being that tall but she knew deep down that once upon time she used to be.

The shades around them talked in hushed voices about the end of days. It was a topic that made Persie unsettled as she recalled her nightmare of Amaurot burning to the ground. Hades was quick to sooth her as his soul blanketed hers in a comforting manner and while she was glad for his presence it did little to keep her fear down.

Edging towards the Akademia Persephone practically squealed in excitement.

“Remember Lahabrea’s lectures!?” she asked Hades excitedly. A loud groan was her only response which caused her to laugh. 

The Lahabrea she spoke of wasn’t the one she fought with in the past. No this Lahabrea was well before the one she knew.

“Please don’t remind me.” Hades groaned while pressing a hand to his face.

“I recall you always being late to the lecture and the times you did manage to make it on time you chose to sleep.” Persie smiled as Hades rolled his eyes at her.

“I’m surprised you stayed awake, that class was such a dreadful bore.”

“Ya know you were the reason he started locking students out if they were late. He even went as far as to cast a barrier so we couldn’t teleport in!” Persephone explained as they entered the lobby of the Akademia. Various shades sat about the room, some conversed together while others stared down at paperwork held tightly in their grasp. 

“I don’t seem to recall.” Hades sniffed, shrugging his shoulders. Persie kicked his ankle harshly and shot him a glare.

“Bullshit and you know it. I got locked out of my exam because of you.”

Persephone had been about to make it into the classroom too when the door was suddenly closed in her face. An act so surprising that she stood dumbly before the door before attempting to teleport inside only to be knocked back quite rudely. Lahabrea’s voice echoed down the hall commending her for her attempts at entry but deemed it futile. A new rule had been implemented due to Hades’s late arrivals and as such he would no longer tolerate tardiness. You either arrived on time or not at all. 

And of course the day the new rule went into effect was the day Hades bothered to show up to class and boy was she pissed. Fuming Persephone sat outside the classroom plotting, scheming, and waiting for everyone to file out of the room so she could kill her best friend. 

“Spare me the dramatics.” Hades yawned as he tugged her out of the Akademia. Persie elbowed him sharply in the side as she began to chew him out. Yelling how the exam was ninety percent of her grade and due to him she got stuck having to retake the test on a Saturday. A day she had been looking forward to for weeks because a new botanical garden was having a grand opening and she managed to get a ticket. 

Hades merely waved his hand dramatically and poured out his woes to her on the fact he had to put up with Lahabrea for eternity but do go on about your exam that you clearly passed. Deeming that a fair statement Persie dropped the subject entirely. 

The Hall of the Rhetoric was the next stop and it made Persephone bust out laughing so loudly that other shades looked her way. Seeing the building had sparked a memory to come filtering back to her, it was quite a funny memory too. The boy that would become the Lahabrea she knew had been one of her closest’s friends much to Hades’s annoyance. The two of them often engaged in debates and would meet here after classes had been finished at the Akademia.

One debate had turned rather violent.

“I threw a book at Lahabrea.” Persie giggled as Hades smiled fondly.

“You did indeed and oh was it such an entertaining event. I seem to recall you telling him that this is what you thought of his theory before you hurled your advanced statistics textbook into his face causing him to be knocked off his chair. Truly I have never laughed so hard in my life”

Persephone couldn’t seem to recall what their debate was even about as all she could remember was throwing her textbook into her friend’s face as hard as she could and watching him collapse to the floor in disarray.

Hades was soon to follow as she remembered him tipping out of the chair he had been leaning on. Falling face first into the ground Hades had laughed till his face had turned red and he was gasping for oxygen.

From Hall of the Rhetoric was the Bureau of the Architect, a place that Daeus was in charge of. A feeling of sorrow swept through her as she recalled her other best friend. Persephone missed her tea sessions with Hythlodaeus as they discussed various topics of conversation, she mourned his calming presence as he listened to her rants over trivial matters that often concerned Hades when he had done something to upset her. Persie longed to see Daeus become a smug little shit because nothing escaped her friends perception but most of all she missed his smile. 

Hythlodaeus had a smile that could light up any darkness.

“I miss him.” she murmured quietly. 

Standing before the doors of the building she couldn’t bring herself to enter.

“As do I.” Hades whispered back as he pulled her gently away. 

Their world seemed so very small and insignificant without Daeus by their side. 

Keeping a firm grip around her waist Hades easily kept Persie up as she sagged into him. Her head was nestled against his shoulder as they made their way down the streets of this false city. Yet another thing he had anticipated as they walked down memory lane together. Persephone’s sadness would only continue to grow the more she remembered. Through it all he would be with her and together they would shoulder the pain. They were ancient beings and as such they wouldn’t shatter easily, no matter how much it hurt they would strive ever onward.

“Look up ahead darling.” Hades said pointing forward. 

Perking up Persie lifted up her head to look towards where he motioned to. A smile spread across her face as she ran out of Hades’s grasp and towards a large tree that stood at the heart of this fabricated city. Golden apples hung sparsely from various branches of the tree as it’s leaves seemed to sway gently in a breeze that could not be felt. Around the large tree sat benches where several shades sat deep in hushed conversation or pleasant silence.

“We use to play here!” Persie shrieked loudly as she began clambering up the tree. Like the lemur she was Persephone climbed as high as she could up to the trees top before tipping herself backwards to hang upside down. 

Hades stood below the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. He chortled silently as his dear one waved down at him. 

“Black lace is very appealing on you, Vere Flos!” he called up to her in amusement. Persephone hadn’t realized that her shirt had fallen down to reveal her small clothes. Hades watched as she blushed a pretty pink and sat upright quickly to cover her chest. He could hear her from all the way down here calling him a perverted old man.

Snapping his fingers he appeared next to Persephone on the branch she sat on. Curling his arm around her waist he tugged her close.Kiss against her temple he held out his free hand to her and presented something. 

Nestled on his palm was a necklace.

The chain and pendant were black in color and shimmered in an iridescent way. The pendant was cut neatly into that of a lovely spring flower. If one were to turn the pendant every which way the black hue of the metal would flash to red and purple, intertwining and weaving together.

“My necklace!” Persephone gasped reaching out with shaky hands.

Grabbing it tenderly from his grasp Persie held it closely to her heart as she gazed at it fondly. Several tears streaked her face as Hades took it from her grasp to clasp it around her neck. The flower pendant rested over her heart as she turned to stare at Hades in disbelief.

“You did this on purpose.” she accused before pulling her husband into a tight embrace. Stroking her hair lightly he kissed her head as his eyes slipped closed. 

“I deemed it only fit to return my Union gift to you at the place I proposed.” 

Union was a sacred ceremony where two souls came together to form one. It was heralded as a most celebrated event in Amaurot. Instead of presenting a ring to their intended partner like many customs showcased on various reflections, a unique gift was created and given when the proposal was made. And though often deemed dramatic by his peers Hades sought to go with a simplicity to represent his love for her. 

Hades could remember most vividly the night he propositioned to undergo Union with her. It had been a long day filled with endless meetings with the Convocation. And by the time the meetings had been adjourned it was already sunset. The sun had hung low and heavy in the sky as warm colors splashed along their fair city lighting it up in a warm glow. Persephone’s red locks shimmered beautifully in the setting sun as she rambled ceaselessly to him on how she was happy the meetings were finally over. 

Keeping things as normal as possible he invited her to dinner at an upscale restaurant downtown. She happily agreed and the two of them set off. It was a pleasant evening filled with good food and playful banter as the sun dipped lower and lower until vanishing away completely to welcome the moon and stars. After dinner was done the two stopped at a crepe stand for dessert as they began to wander aimlessly about the city. Nothing but the soft glow of the streetlights and moon lit their way as they once again fell into familiar conversation.

To Persephone it perhaps seemed like aimless walking but in truth Hades was leading her to this small park. The golden apple tree was a popular destination when they were kids. Many hours were spent playing here and swiping an apple or two to snack on later. Yes it was a perfect spot to pop the question of that there was no doubt. 

Arriving at the park Persephone partook in her usual routine of climbing to the highest branch and tipping herself backwards. All the while Hades watched her with a found expression before moving to sit up next to her. 

The night buzzed with all sorts of life as they watched various people walking around. Fireflies lit up the air like tiny lanterns as the moon shone down on them from above. Everyone but Hades was at peace as his heart hammered erratically in his chest as nervousness settled about his being dipping into the very core of him. Making sure to keep his soul locked away from Persephone he took a deep breath before releasing it.

Garnering his love’s attention Hades was almost for a loss of words when lush green eyes stared up at him. Reminding himself to remove his mask as well he quickly snatched it away before calling forth the necklace from his personal inventory. Presenting it before her he asked her to partake in Union with him and be with him forevermore. Promising to love, support, and care for her always he watched Persie closely as a deep blush stained her face. 

Within seconds his arms were full of Persephone as she launched herself at him. Lips slamming against his in a most delightful kiss the two tumbled out of the tree and towards the ground below. Hades was quick to stop their rampant descent before they slammed into the ground but all the while their kiss stayed in place till they landed back upon the earth.

“Yes I’ll join you in Union!” she squealed loudly before tackling Hades into another kiss.

Needless to say they made quite a sight for the random passersby as they watched two well respected powerful Convocation members mask less and kissing upon the grass. 

“There’s a new addition to the necklace. I can sense your aether” Persie said pulling the Architect away from the past. Ah yes the new addition he thought as he watched her stroke the white crystal in the center of the bloom. 

“A little help if you ever so choose to try and use your creation magic. I know right now your abilities are dulled and not as sharp as they once were so this will help you and………”

His words were cut off as Persephone pulled him down into a deep kiss. Golden eyes slipped closed as his other half cradled his face in gentle hands. 

“Thank you.” she whispered in between kisses as the beauty of their city fell around them. Everything was perfect and beautiful and it felt like it once was. There were no fragmented existences,no reflections of their world, no Hydaelyn, no Zodiark. There was only this moment as the two of them traveled back in time to paradise. It was a world where they only knew perfection as peace and tranquility continued to expand for centuries to come as it always did. 

Stroking her thumbs across Hades's cheeks Persephone smiled as Hades made little content noises. It was very endearing as she leaned in once more to grace him with another kiss though feeling mischievous she planned to do something to really get him going.

Just as their lips brushed Persephone halted her ministrations as she became distracted by loud laughter and shouting below. Leaning back a bit and looking towards the ground Persie saw a group of shades cutting through the park. Two children chased each other back and forth in a small game of tag. Their high pitched voices and laughter had Persephone wrinkling her forehead in confusion as something eerily familiar stirred within her soul.

Suddenly all at once loud voices echoed loudly in her head like it had done many times before.

_ “Look what I made!” _

_ “It’s not as cool as what I made!” _

_ “They’ll like my concept more!” _

_ “Nu-uh that’s not true.” _

_ “Mama do you like mine more? Daddy I know for sure will.” _

_ “You’ll like both of ours right, mama?” _

“Persephone look at me!” Hades shouted, grabbing her face. The voices silenced as soon as she heard Hades’s voice. Heart constricting tightly in her chest her soul screamed mournfully lashing out against Hades when he tried to cradle hers.

“We didn’t just lose Amaurot or our Star.” she choked out as tears streamed down her face. Hades flinched slightly but recovered himself quickly before he made his response.

“No it wasn’t.” he began softly as he gazed into her eyes. “We lost our children Melione and Aster.”

The heart breaking scream that erupted out of Persephone’s throat was near soul shattering as Hades pulled her quickly into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Perhaps ignorance was bliss after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact but Melione and Aster were created during chapter two of this story. I almost always plan ahead with my stories and weave things as I go:) 
> 
> Do let me know what you thought of the chapter! I'm eager to hear everyone's thoughts on the chapter/story thus far. See ya'll next time, stay safe and healthy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continued walk down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter:)

Leaning heavily against the wall of the shower Hades let the hot water pour over him till his skin turned pink and the air around him foggy with steam. The day had started out so well but as he knew, it would descend into sadness. He could never lie to Persephone and as such he couldn’t cover the truth of all that they had lost. It was a hard truth wrought with tears and anguish but it was a truth that needed to be learned now rather than later. They had all lost something when the end came but to Hades, Persephone and him had lost much more than everyone else.

Tipping his head back the Architect let the spray of the water wet his hair as his eyes slid closed. The roar of the waterfall above him was all he could hear.

Persephone had cried herself to near exhaustion in his arms and even when her tears ran dry she insisted that he show her what was behind the fourth door in the apartment. Bloodshot eyes had stared into his own with a desperation he had only seen one other time in his long life. Not one to tell her no Hades had promised to show her what laid behind the locked door.

Teleporting back to their home they stood for several minutes before it. Hands clasped tightly together, Persie rested her head against his chest as he rested his against the top of her head. An act of comfort for the both of them before they walked further down memory lane, Hades wasn’t sure how long they stood there for. It could have been hours for all he knew but in the moment they didn’t quite care. They needed each other now more than ever.

Persephone was the one to break the moment as she stepped away from Hades. Running his thumbs over the backs of her hands he stared into her forest green eyes. Persie’s face was red and blotchy from her recent tears as the skin around her eyes was swollen and puffy. Leaning down he swiftly pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead making her smile softly.

“Ready?” he whispered against her skin as his lips trailed down towards her cheek. A gentle caress of his soul was his only reply and he knew in that moment that she was ready. His darling girl was always ever strong and ready to face a challenge no matter how grueling it may be. 

With a flick of his wrist the locked turned with a loud audible click before creaking ever so slightly open. Hand in hand together they walked inside to greet the remnants of a past locked forever in a paradise lost. 

Brightly colored walls with all sorts of designs and drawings etched into the surface in some manner or another greeted them. Childish scrawls stretching far across every wall showing all who entered their own personal designs. In the left hand corner of the room sat a bunk bed, the bottom bunk was completely overwhelmed with all kinds of plush toys making one wonder how the owner slept. While the top bunk showcased a neatly made bed filled with all sorts of blankets and pillows. 

On the right side of the room sat two small desks stacked with papers and textbooks. Pencils and pens were lined up in neat rows ready to be used. From where he stood Hades could make out several sketches of buildings done in a child’s script. It had him looking away from it as he watched Persephone closely as she stepped further into the room. Hand falling out of his own he hovered by the doorway in silence. 

Persie’s steps were small and measured as she took everything in awe. From the beds, to the desks, the scattered toys upon the ground, clothes arranged neatly in the closet she took everything in. 

“You…….You let them decorate the walls….wanted them to be creative and…..” Persie’s voice was quiet as she stroked one of the walls. Fingers tracing a bird stretched out in flight a smile curled her lips as a faint memory flashed through her mind like a shooting star.

“I did indeed. It was quite a task to get them into the bath that night.” Hades said as he finally took tentative steps into the room. 

Persephone snorted in laughter. “Melione didn’t want to get in the water and as such Aster followed her lead.” 

Humming softly the two of them lapsed into silence as Persephone re familiarized herself with their children’s room. She remembered some things about them like how Aster loved animals and how they suspected he would one day be a zoologist and how Melione had a knack for design like her father. Little Meli would always be scribbling away in a sketchbook Daeus had given her and was always eager to tell Hades her designs and what use they brought. 

She was never afraid to voice her ideas with others Hades thought fondly as he thought of his little one. He remembered seeing determined green eyes flecked with molten gold proudly walking up to Elidibus and showcasing her grand vision for Amaurot through the usage of wind turbines that would help stimulate the flow of aether. There were several flaws in her plans but Elidibus hadn’t said that at the time and instead chose to laugh fondly as he patted the young girl’s head.

“Perhaps you’ll become the new Emet-Selch one day.” he had stated, making Meli smile proudly. She was always telling Hades how she wanted to be just like her, so the simple fact that the Emissary of the Convocation of Fourteen had said she might take that position was enough for her to see stars. 

Clinging to Hades the young girl tugged on his robes asking him if he thought she would make a good Emet-Selch. Smiling Hades had said no one else would be a perfect successor except for her, squealing loudly Meli zipped off to spread the news to her friends. 

While Melione was bold and daring, Aster was the gentler of the two. Ever shy and quiet he often preferred the comfort of animals over other children. He had a gentle soul and only really let his family get close to him. His boy was just as creative and bright as his sister, often surrounded by books of various creatures he would read for hours and take diligent notes and try to construct his own concepts. 

Hades recalled a time when the two of them had gone to the Bureau of the Architect to see if a concept of Aster’s would be approved. There was no rule stating children couldn’t contribute and submit their own concepts after all Amaurot welcomed any and all creative ingenuity. 

Persephone was upset she couldn’t be with them as she had gotten called away on business that day and with Melione in school it was just the two of them. Hades had watched as Aster fidgeted nervously on the spot as he clutched a small white capsule to his chest. Reaching down he swept a hand through snowy locks that were akin to his own. Hades’s soul reached out and gently spread over his son’s sunset orange soul. The boy calmed down almost instantly, sagging sideways Aster leaned heavily against his father’s leg.

Aster became nervous once more several moments later when his name was called for him to meet the bureau. Clutching tightly to his father’s hand the two of them made their way to a backroom where three members awaited sitting patiently inside. Hythlodaeus sat in the center, his hands clasped gently on the table in front of him; he smiled at the sight of them both. 

Introductions were made as some voiced how it was an honor to meet the child of Emet-Selch and Zalera. With friendly smiles they beckoned the poor frazzled boy forward to take center stage and show them what he had created. With a soft nudge forward from Hades Aster stumbled but quickly caught himself. His soul was a tangled knot of anxiety as the emotion practically rippled throughout the room in waves. The bureau remained silent but encouraged the boy with their smiles as Hades shushed his little one quietly.

_ “It’ll be alright. Take a deep breath and speak clearly and concisely everything else will follow. Nothing else is your concern but explaining the inner workings of your concept.” _

Hades’s words whispered quietly in Aster’s soul making the small boy still. Cradling the capsule he held he took a deep breath before releasing it entirely. Feeling calmer Aster revealed his creation to the bureau. With the capsule opened a blue butterfly fluttered out and about the room, gracefully gliding through the air it perched on Daeus’s finger when it flew by him. 

The creature's name was Menelaus blue Morpho. Having been inspired by his mother he had created this concept with the idea of it helping flowers with pollination as well as providing another food source for some creature’s. But most of all Aster had said he wanted to make the world even more colorful than it already was.

Hades was very proud of his boy for doing what he did. Even if the concept was rejected,which it wasn’t and was scheduled for creation come the marrow to be introduced into the environment, he still would have been proud. And as he held that little happy boy in his arms things couldn’t have been more perfect for the Architect of Eld. 

They had a perfect family, perfect home, perfect world until they didn’t. 

Persephone’s tears were what abruptly brought Hades back to the present. Sitting upon the ground hunched over was his love. A photograph had slipped from her grasp and clattered to the ground revealing all of them. Hades and Persie sat on the sofa while upon their laps were Meli and Aster, their bright forest green eyes flecked with gold glimmered in the photo as snowy locks of hair laid rumpled on their heads. They were so tiny in their grasp as they held them close, their cheeks chubby with baby fat only a child could possibly have as tiny hands clung to them. Seeing it was enough to make a tear slide down his cheek. 

Scooping up Persephone and the photo Hades carried them both out of the room. Returning to their bedroom he whispered reassuring words to her until she fell asleep with the photo grasped tightly to her chest.

And now here we are he thought bitterly as he turned the shower off. In her upset state Persie had called herself a terrible mother for forgetting her own children. Hades,in the moment, had snapped and pinned Persie to the bed screaming how it wasn’t her fault and that she was a good mother. The only terrible mother was Hydaelyn for she was the reason they had lost so much! She was the reason Persephone couldn’t remember and why her soul was split fourteen ways! It was all that wretched crystal’s fault. 

Persephone could do nothing but stare wide eyed up at him.

Hades was still berating himself for losing his temper when she was in such a fragile state but her words had made something inside of him snap. Persie was always a kindly mother who was always there for Meli and Aster, Hydaelyn was the one that was abusive and cruel.

Stepping out of the shower Hades reached for a towel and wrapped it securely around his waist. What water remained on his body fell down him in rivets as he wiped at the fogged mirror. Staring at his reflection he couldn’t help but release a growl of frustration. Persephone was in his grasp and the anticipation was slowly killing him, Lord Zodiark had promised that everything would be alright but in this moment it felt far from it.

When Hades had first learned who the Warrior of Light truly was he whisked himself away to their dark aetherial realm. It was a place he and his fellow Ascians could meet in secret as well as a place to commune with their God. A large purple crystal effigy of Zodiark sat on a raised dais behind the long table that housed fourteen chairs. 

There was where he sat kneeling before the effigy in a low bow as he professed to everything he had seen. Zalera of the fourteenth Convocation was alive and well and continued to adhere to Hydaelyn’s will and be her champion.

_ “Calm yourself, Emet-Selch.”  _

Zodiark’s calm voice washed over him as a dark aether pooled into the room winding around Hades.

_ “Zalera has always been a wayward spirit but in time I am sure she will return to our happy flock. You will be the one to help her return to her rightful place. Everything will be alright, you need only be patient.”  _

Hades recalled every word that Zodiark had whispered to him. He had never given him a reason to doubt before so why in this moment did he feel such a way?

Whatever the reasoning Hades shook his head scattering water droplets as he did so as he swiped a hand over his face. 

Persephone’s ties to Zodiark ran just as deep as his did…….just as it did with the others on the Convocation. 

_ “Bring her back to me, Emet-Selch.” _

Only when she was back with them could they truly be together and together they would know happiness once more as they reclaimed their home. Through conviction and sacrifice Hades would see Amaurot raised from the ashes and the world put back to how it rightfully should be. Complete and perfect they would greet a new dawn, a new era as their people returned to them and once again they would continue on as stewards of the Star.

He was positive that they would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Meli and Aster are twins! Aster's full name is Asteraceae and it's a flower:) Persie named their son while Hades named their daughter. Also I failed to mention it but I honestly feel that Meli snuck into a meeting between Hades and Elidibus and that's how she met the Emissary.
> 
> I wonder what Hades means by her ties to Zodiark running deeply as his does? Hmmm anyone wanna place any guesses?
> 
> Until next time please tell me your thoughts! Stay safe and healthy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise must never be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Carding her hand through brown silken locks Persephone watched as Hades slept contently next to her. Curled up close to her his head rested against a pillow, his eyes roved behind close lids as he remained deeply asleep. Persie watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took, his soul drifting lazy within him. It felt warm and cozy as nothing but happiness and peace curled around her beloved, it made her really happy to see him in such a state.

Leaning down she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before extracting herself from their bed. Keeping quiet Persephone padded out of the room and towards the living area. She would leave Hades to his rest while she slipped out for a bit to walk around Amaurot. Once her shoes were slipped on Persephone made her way out of the apartment. Forgoing teleporting to instead take a more mundane route of travel. Walking. She could practically hear Hades complaining already at her unorthodox methods, lazy git.

Taking the elevator down Persephone stepped out into the lobby where she was greeted by various shades. Some smiled at her while others waved, each calling her ‘Little One’ in the process, all Persie would do was smile and wave back. Such a familiar greeting deserved one in kind as the shades continued on about their business. 

On the streets of her once grand city Persephone began to walk aimlessly. There was no certain path she was taking, no particular place or shade she wanted to see. All she wanted was a bit of piece of mind to herself as she reflected over the past two days. 

Two days.

Heh, seems a lot longer than that.

It feels we’ve been here for a lot longer than two days Persie thought pleasantly as she made her way around a group of whispering shades huddled together. They paid her no mind as she caught small snippets of their conversation. The end……..trust the Convocation Fourteen…….We won’t end. Persephone picked up her pace as she pressed her lips into a thin line, only when she was away from the group did she release the breath she was holding. Loud gasps escaping her Persie shook her head, don’t think about it….don’t think about…...don’t think about it…..

Don’t think about how the world almost ended in fire and blood.

_ But the world did end and you were the one to bring about its ruin.  _

Staggering sideways Persephone leaned heavily against a bench. No! I didn’t mean to bring about the world’s end her mind screamed back to the quiet voice in her head. I just wanted us all to be free from Zodiark….I wanted the new life to live…….I wanted to…….

“Excuse me but are you alright?” a kindly voice asked pulling Persie out of her thoughts. Turning her head upwards she saw a shade standing over her. Though she couldn’t see their eyes she could tell they were giving her a concerned look. Straightening herself the best she could while she still reclined against the large bench she mustered up a smile.

“I’m alright but thank you for asking.” she lied. 

The shade before her hummed quietly before promptly taking a seat on the bench. Patting his hand on the free space next to them they offered her a smile. “Care to sit with me then? I find people watching most enjoyable when others are present with you.”

Blinking several times in wonderment Persie noted that this shade seemed different from the others she had encountered. The others, like a broken record, would talk about the Final Days as they were stuck in a never ending time loop. Sure she could talk with them and they would offer different conversations but it would always loop back to their end that was fast approaching. And then there was the matter of them thinking she was a child due to her size, this shade hadn’t called her little one and that was usually the first thing a shade would say.

Hefting herself up Persephone easily climbed up and plopped herself down next to the shade. Others drifted past them as they fell into silence. The glow of the streetlights illuminated around them giving off an impression that it was simply night time. However, if one were to glance up they would see a watery skyline where very little light filtered down to them. It made Persie sad because Amaurot was dazzling in the shining sun, all the buildings and spires gleaming together to form a breathtaking view as the windows reflected like jewels in the lights' wake. 

Down here it felt dismal…...sad even.

“If only there were birds that I could feed while we watched the people walk by but alas this is simply a moment plucked from time.” the shade sighed wistfully. Persie’s head immediately snapped to the right to stare at the shade with wide eyes. What in the seven hells!?

From her jaw dropping expression the shade laughed in amusement. “I am aware that you are from a time beyond ours. That this is simply a fabrication created by the illustrious Emet-Selch, we are here and yet not here.”

Let’s back it up several steps Persephone’s mind screamed as she stood up onto her feet. The shade regarded her with mirth as he still towered over her even though she tried to make herself appear taller.

“How do you know that!?”

The shade chortled again.

“Come now surely you of all people know that nothing escapes my eye, darling Kore.”

The world in that moment came to a complete standstill. Persephone couldn’t think or breath as she continued to stare at the robed masked figure before her. Mouth opening and closing like a fish she struggled to find her words as all kinds of emotions bubbled up inside of her. There was only one person she knew that was this perceptive, that would act like a smug little shit……..that would affectionately call her darling Kore.

With burning eyes her throat tightened as a choked sob escaped her.

“Hythlodaeus….” she whispered before launching herself at the man before her. Daeus let out another laugh as he hugged the small woman that was clinging to him like a monkey. 

Dammit I’m crying again Persie thought as hot tears spilled down her face. Burying her head into Daeus’s shoulder she fisted his robes as he patted her back gently. Though she was overjoyed to see her longtime best friend again her heart clenched in sadness. This wasn’t real….Daeus wasn’t real, the real Daeus was still gone and like he had said him and the rest of the shades were here but yet not. And though they could interact with her and she with them Persephone knew it was just a memory but yet it was a memory she didn’t want to end. 

It took a total of twenty minutes before Persphone pulled herself away from Daeus. Tears having drained away completely, little hiccups escaped her as she took her spot once more next to her friend. Wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands she let out a watery laugh when Daeus handed her a handkerchief with a smile. 

“Thank you, darling Daeus.” she smiled as she resumed wiping her face clean. Gods she probably looked horrific.

“Think nothing of it, darling Kore.”

Persie let out another laugh, it had been ages since she had last heard that pet name. Deriving from their youth Persephone couldn’t quite recall when or why they started affectionately doing that. All she could glean was Hades being furiously jealous when he first heard Daeus address her as darling Kore and as such he claimed it was only fair he gave her a name as well. 

“How is this possible?” she asked quietly as she handed back the handkerchief. Pocketing it away Daeus’s kind smile remained ever on his face.

“Hades must have been distracted when it came to my conception. A simple thought of ‘Hythlodaeus would surely know the answer’. All it takes is a………..”

“Simple thought to alter a concept entirely from its previous state.”

Persephone knew the dangers their creation magic could have and what an impact it could mean. Dark unknown creatures of origin flashed through her mind making her flinch and recoil away slightly from Daeus. The Final Day brought about the worst conceptions she had ever seen before, unchecked energies of creation running rampant within their fair city.

“Correct!” Daeus cheered loudly, startling her slightly. Oh, right she had finished his statement for him.

“So how did you know I was Persephone? This isn’t exactly my original form.” Persie said, gesturing to herself. She was way shorter, her body structure different as well as her hair color and the only thing that seemed to remain intact were her eyes. But surely such a thing as eye color couldn’t have tipped Hythlodaeus off. 

“No matter how much the body changes the soul remains ever the same. You always did have such a pretty soul color Kore, like a glittering amethyst under the sun. One of the many reasons our Lord of the Underworld became so fond of you.” Persie’s face threatened to catch fire at Daeus’s comment as he chuckled at her face. 

Right Daeus’s could see the color of souls just like Hades could. Persephone made up the last of their little group who could prominently see soul hues. While she could see the color she could not however see the Underworld….well it was called the Lifestream now. The only way she could was through the help of Hades or Daeus, with their aether they would form a conduit so she could see the aetherial river that flowed around them constantly.

“Hah! This is just the kind of fate I expect for you.” Daeus chuckled bringing Persie back to attention. 

Fate?

Drawing her knees to her chest Persephone rested her chin on them as she watched the various shades wandering by. “You say fate but right now more than ever it feels like a curse.” her voice was barely above a whisper but Persie knew Hythlodaeus had heard. To have one life and live another eons later was heart wrenching to her. To know she had forgotten her previous life only made matters worse and though her memories were full of holes she still couldn’t help but feel responsible for all that had happened. 

The Star. 

Her brethren.

Her love.

All of it was broken away by Hydaelyn and she was the one to summon her. Persephone couldn't quite recall the details, only knowing she was a key factor to everything.

“Oh I wouldn’t say that exactly,” Daeus said softly as he watched the shades with her. “You are here for a reason.”

“And what’s the reason?” Persephone asked albeit dreading the answer.

“I think you already know, darling Kore.”

Right.

Of course.

**XxxXxx**

Hades awoke with a scream.

Heart racing rapidly within his chest, sweat dripped down his face as his chest heaved rapidly up and down as he fought to reclaim his breath. The contents of his dream hung heavy in his head as the scenes played over and over again. Hefting himself up into a sitting position he stripped his sweat soaked shirt off and haphazardly tossed it to the side. Hades felt cold and nauseous as he wasn’t sure if he was going to heave the contents of his stomach up onto the carpeted floor.

Running a hand through his disheveled hair golden eyes slid closed as Hades desperately fought the burn that began around the edges of his eyes.

Everything is alright he told himself after several minutes of deep breathing to calm his erratic behavior. Persephone is back with you, she isn’t……..she isn’t dead in your arms his mind whispered as an accursed whimper spilled out of his lips

No matter how much he tried to forget that painful memory it still found a way to haunt him. Even in a time where he should be happy it crept upon him like a predator hidden within the shadows. The Architect would never be free from the battle that tore his Persie away from him. Vividly he recalled that day, it was to be the day Zodiark brought their fallen brethren back and everything was going according to plan. They had their sacrifices unaware of what was going to happen. All calm and complacent to them it was just an ordinary day.

And as the sky darkened Lord Zodiark rose to the heavens in all his esteemed glory. Blotting out the sun darkness scattered across the sky. It was such a divine sight as Hades recalled whispering praises along with the others. As Zodiark began his descent onto the panicking lifeforms a bright piercing light had everyone shielding their eyes as Zodiark screamed in furious rage as something slammed into him.

Hydaelyn had successfully intercepted their god protecting those primitive beings. And standing on top of the Capitol was Persephone. Her copper red locks whipped around her face in the fierce wind that had begun to kick up. Her body was clad in grey robes as a white mask adorned her face, Persie’s aether flared violently in warning to those who followed Zodiark. Filled with deviance and rebellion it was positively acrid to the senses. 

Within her grasp was a crystal sword that shone brightly with an ethereal light that it was almost blinding to look at. Holding it up to the heavens it pierced the darkness that had been corroding the sky. 

Her followers descended onto them quickly and swiftly, it was all out carnage.

Chaos wasn’t even the right word to describe everything that was happening. Hades knew their people stood divided but the war that unfolded around him shattered any delusions of understanding he thought they could ascertain.

Persephone and him met on the battlefield.

As Zodiark and Hydaelyn fought furiously so did they. 

Through fire and blood did the battle wage onwards and not once did the other let up. They fought to pin the other down, to look for any weaknesses to sneak their way in and cripple the other, they fought for their God…..their primal. None were a better match then they were in this fight to decide the future. 

They drifted out of Amaurot and into the lands outside the city. Persie’s idea really as she didn’t want too many casualties and he knew it as she led him on their dance.

He didn’t want to hurt Persephone but she had forced his hand. No matter how much he begged and pleaded…..no matter how much he screamed in rage his words fell on deaf ears. Hades had to do this, Zodiark was screaming at him to cut down Hydaelyn’s champion…….pin her down and he would deal with her later. He promised not to hurt her but to merely grant her his blessing, right now she was corrupted by the light and wasn’t thinking clearly.

Far off in the distance Zodiark and Hydaelyn were fighting savagely. Flashes of blue and white mixed together with purple and black. It rippled across the land causing shockwaves to wash over their already fragile world. It was like standing on the precipice of oblivion again as the Final Days once more made their return. 

Everyone fought and they fought and fought until……..the loudest scream Hades had ever heard echoed out across the ruined land. He remembered flinching violently at the sound as Persie’s face drained of all color. The two of them stopped mid-clash to turn towards the sound and all that could be seen was the blinding light of Hydaelyn careening across the land like a tsunami racing towards them like a deluge. While Hades couldn’t see he could hear and what he heard had his eyes widening in utter shock and fear as his staff fell out of his grasp. 

Everything was breaking away being torn asunder. 

It was like nails on a chalkboard.

He was frozen to the spot unsure of what to even do. Could a barrier protect him from the onslaught or would it shatter it instantaneously and he along with it? 

Persephone ever being quick on her feet screamed his name snapping him out of his trance. Looking towards her he could see her hands clenching tightly around the hilt of her sword. With a snap of her fingers a circular light surrounded him making him startle in alarm. What was this? 

Hades tried to reach out his hand towards her but an invisible barrier blocked his path. Shaking his head in confusion he watched as Persephone smiled at him. Her mask was long gone at this point having been knocked off during their fighting. Her beautiful green eyes stared into his own and he saw all the love and adoration she had for him.

“Live for the both of us.” she had said as a tear streaked down her face. It was like a bucket of ice water being dumped down onto his body. Hades beat against the barrier trying to shatter it before him to reach her but it was unyielding to his touch.

A gentle wave of her hand was all it took to send him skyrocketing away from her.

“Persephone!” he screamed.

The light ate away at everything and spared no one. Not even the master who summoned it escaped from harm.

Hades found Persephone’s body upon the tiny sliver of what was once their Star. She laid upon the dried up ground lifeless and limp, green eyes that were once so bright and full of life were now dim and empty. They stared up at the ruined sky unblinking and unseeing of what happened to their world….of what had been done by Hydaelyn.

Falling to his knees Hades quickly pulled her into his lap gently. Cradling her in his arms he shook her softly trying to rouse her. Surely this was nothing but a bad dream? Persephone couldn’t be gone….she just couldn’t…..but yet nothing was happening. Persie wasn’t responding to his touch or his voice and he didn’t know why. 

IT WAS ALL JUST A BAD DREAM!

Filtering his soul out and into hers he went rigid and tense at the emptiness he felt. There was no warmth and no emotions to be felt at the brush of his soul against hers. The amethyst hue he so very loved to see was gone. Persephone was an empty shell.

Hades screamed.

He always woke up after that, sometimes he would be in tears others he wouldn’t. It was a plague that never ceased to end and there was no cure. 

“No need to fret.” he told himself as he lowered himself to lay back down. Releasing a shaky breath his eyes slipped closed as he reached out to pull Persephone against him. More sleep would be good for him surely, he had Persie with him and Hades knew she would keep the painful memories away.

Only when he reached for his beloved he found she wasn’t there. The sheets were cold indicating she had been gone for a long time. Hades' eyes snapped open to see the left side of the bed empty and devoid of her. Springing up he jumped from the bed and began turning around in a full circle looking around the room for any sign of his love.

“Persie?” he called quietly. Looking towards the bathroom he saw it was open with the light off. Heart racing in his chest he ran out of the room and began checking the others. Each room that turned up empty had him panicking more and more. Please don’t tell me this was just a dream...an illusion to bide my time he thought.

“Persephone!” he screamed. Hearing the resounding ‘what?’ in the background towards the living room had him bolting. 

There she stood at the front door slipping off her shoes a confused look spread across her face as she regarded him with concern.

“Are you okay you’re awfully….gah!”

Pulling her swiftly into his grasp he hugged her tightly as he backed her into the wall. Head burrowed into her neck, his grip tightened. Hades knew his composure was broken, that he was acting out of character for him but he was scared so scared that everything that had happened the past two days wasn't real. 

“Hades you’re crushing me.” Persie gasped out as her hands patted against him frantically. “I can’t breathe.”

Startled at her words he let her go as he ran a hand over his face.

“Forgive me, Vere Flos.” 

Persephone watched her lover closely in concern. Hades was sickly pale and breathing heavily, his molten gold eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying for hours upon hours. It was a frightening sight that concerned her greatly. The last time she had seen him like this was when Meli and Aster had passed on. Persie regretted being out for so long but to be fair she hadn’t intended to be gone this long, in fact her walk around Amaurot was only supposed to be for fifteen minutes. Seeing Daeus had obviously extended the time and not to mention she had stopped to help some shades with some tasks. It was something that had caused Fray to stir up in irritation within her but she quickly shoved him down.

After two hours she returned to this and she was gravely concerned.

“Let’s go lay down. I can make you some tea if you want.” Persie offered as she took his hand. Hades was quick to intertwine their fingers.

Shaking his head he released a heavy sigh. “No let’s just return to bed.”

Nodding her head Persephone tugged him along gently back to their room. When they returned the two of them clambered unto the mattress with Persie pulling the covers of them both. Falling into Hades’s arms she stroked his cheek soothingly as he watched her with loving eyes.

“Don’t ever leave me.” he whispered as his eyes slid closed. 

“I promise you I won’t.” Persie retorted as she lulled Hades into sleep. A little sleeping spell helped speed things along as she began to hum a soft tune from Amaurot. Her other half mumbled incoherently making her smile as his soul clung to hers. Her soul wove around him protectively as she watched over Hades.

Her smile was all too fleeting as she registered something within Hades's soul. It was something she hadn’t noticed before in all her happiness to be rejoined with her love. 

Mixing in with the beautiful red soul she loved so dearly was the essence of Zodiark as it laid burrowed deep inside Hades like a parasite. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter fourteen done! I couldn't resist not mentioning Fray! I recently started Dark Knight and holy crap is the questline story so good! 
> 
> Anywho let me know what you thought of the chapter and leave me a comment with your thoughts. Until next time stay safe and healthy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vile words are exchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

All good things eventually had to come to an end.

Persephone knew this, anticipated it even for as much as she wished she could stay with Hades in this fabricated paradise it had to end. The days spent together in absolute bliss had to be over, Persie had to get away from it all even though her heart screamed for her not to. 

Norvrandt was still in danger. 

Vauthry was still a threat.

One last Lightwarden remained alive.

As the Warrior of Darkness she had to do her duty, she would not forsake those that still remained alive. Persie knew she could save them and no matter the cost she would save them. The First had been without it’s hero for a week, doubtless the Scions were in a tizzy with panic at not having found her. The reunion would be a nice one but filled with many questions. Questions that began when she was first sighted walking through the Crystarium like she hadn’t been gone for a week.

Alisaie was the first one to find her and boy did the young Elezen have a suffocating grip as she hugged Persephone tightly. 

“Where have you been Luce!? Do you have any idea how worried we were!” the young girl screeched while shaking Persie back and forth like a rag doll. Persephone’s heart ached at the crack in Alisaie’s voice as the Elezen fought the tears she so desperately wanted to shed. Smoothing a hand through whitened locks Persie assured her that she was alright. 

It calmed Alisaie down enough to where she let Persephone go but the warrior wasn’t exactly free. Grabbing her arm, Alisaie dragged her through the Crystarium and towards the Crystal Tower to where she had said the others were gathered. Persephone couldn’t help but feel a slight panic as they neared closer and closer to the crystalline structure.

It was time to face the music.

**XxxXxx**

“Do you have any idea how long you’ve been gone!? Where in the Seven Hells have you been!?”

“Luce are you alright?”

“Full glad we are to see you hale and whole but please enlighten us to your whereabouts?”

Question after question was fired upon her as soon as she entered the Ocular. Y’shtola and Urianger were quick to her side to check her over for any injuries or bizarre activity in her aether. Persephone didn’t miss the way Y’shtola’s eyes narrowed at her necklace, she didn’t doubt that the Miqo'te woman saw Hades’s aether. Persie had to refrain from clasping her hand around the flower pendant in a vain attempt to hide it away. 

Alisaie and Alphinaud hovered close to her, both shared equal looks of worry and curiosity. She smiled softly in reassurance that all was well even though looking at them hurt. 

Lifting up her hand Persephone silenced all the questioning she was being bombarded with. She could understand their worry but it was honestly starting to annoy her with the repetitiveness of the question.

“First things first I am alright and yes I am aware of how long my absence has been. No I haven’t forgotten my duty, I’m ready to deal with Vauthry and will set out tomorrow morning if all of you are ready,” Persephone eyed each of her friends closely, what she said next would cause chaos but she would not lie. “As to my whereabouts I was with Emet-Selch and……..”

“WHAT!? How could you have gone with him!?” Thancred roared loudly his eyes in a blaze of anger. “Out of all the stupid stunts you have pulled this is probably the most idiotic of them all!” 

Of course Thancred popped off first. 

“Yes, now if you will let me finish……”

“A week! You were with him for a week!” Thancred continued as his rage continued to grow. Persie released a soft sigh as Ryne touched his arm gently in an attempt to calm him down. The white haired man yanked his arm out of her grasp making the red head flinch. 

“The sky is blue and water is wet. I’m very well aware of the length of time I’ve been with Emet.” Persephone said calmly as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“You were with the enemy!”

“Like you haven’t?”

Thancred recoiled at her words as did a few others. Alphinaud’s jaw dropped slightly as his eyes practically bulged out of his head. Never had he heard Lucinda say something like that before.

“Perhaps we should take this back a few steps and try a different approach, Lucinda, why were you with Emet-Selch?’ Y’shtola asked calmly, taking a scholarly perspective of the whole thing.Tapping a curled hand against her cheek her tail flicked behind her in little spurts belying her cool demeanor.

The name Lucinda was starting to grate on her nerves. It sounded extremely wrong to hear it and she didn’t like it at all. 

“I’m the only one to take up his offer of cooperation and as such there were many things we had to discuss. I didn’t intend to be gone for an entire week and for that I must apologize.” Persephone said sincerely as green eyes flickered to look at each of her friend’s faces. Everyone had equal looks of disbelief and while she couldn’t see the Crystal Exarch’s face she did see the frown he was giving her.

“Is that what we're calling it now?” Thancred asked curiously though the rage in his voice could still be heard. Persephone could see Thancred’s emerald green soul snapping violently like cobra snakes striking their prey. The intense emotion wafting off him made her uncomfortable but she didn’t show it. She had been through worse situations before where emotions had been running high, not even Nidhogg’s rancor had her shuffling away like it did with many others. 

“Pardon?” Persie asked, quirking a brow in curiosity. 

“Laying with an Ascian is called discussions now?” Thancred questioned while staring Persephone down. The brunette’s cheeks flushed red while her eyes widened in shock, several voices in the room spoke out in protest at his words.

“Thancred you’re going too far!” Ryne cried with wide eyes.

“Mayhap thou shouldst silence thy tongue.”

“Urianger is right, Thancred!”

“If you think that’s what I’ve been doing you’re poorly mistaken!” Persephone yelled loudly causing the entire room to silence. The words were tumbling out of her mouth now and she couldn’t stop them as her anger spilled out and onto the floor before all her friends. Hands curled into fists she glared menacingly at the cause of her ire. “What we discussed is between Emet-Selch and myself, he didn’t do anything to hurt me! In fact he didn’t try anything at all with me and if you think I’m weak willed like yourself to Ascian influence then you’d best think again Thancred Waters. Also you’re very much a fucking hypocrite, how many women have you laid with in the past, hmmm? You who were always eager to have discussions with pretty little things in skirts. If you're going to make comments I suggest backing up your claim with evidence before spouting off bullshit. If not then you can sit down and shut the hell up and let the adults do the talking, clearly you’re not one.”

Persephone was trembling in a vile anger she hadn’t felt in such a long time. Her nails bit into her skin leaving half crescent moons as she eyed Thancred dangerously. Everyone’s jaws had hit the floor at her words as Thancred practically wilted away, her words striking hard like she had intended. 

“As for the rest of you I’m retiring to my room and don’t wish to be disturbed. In fact I don’t want to see any of you till tomorrow morning!” With a bow Persephone turned on her heel and stormed out of the Ocular, slamming the door behind her she ran down the winding staircase and out of the tower. 

Persie didn’t stop running till she made it back to her room in the Pendants and by then she was a gasping mess. Oh she was incredibly angry still and while she did lie to them about her time with Hades she wasn’t going to go into detail about everything that had transpired. What happened between them was for them only and……..

Strong gentle arms wrapped tightly around her waist as Hades’s soul stretched over hers in a calming protective manner. She sagged in his grasp gripping his arms tightly as tears began to make steady tracks down her face. 

Gods she was so tired of crying.

Thancred’s words hurt her dearly. He was one of her first friends upon joining the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. They had worked together, fought together, kept each other company in their down time and not once had they ever said anything bad to the other. Sure they had their squabbles as most friends are won’t to have but never had they said things intended to hurt.

Until now that is.

A soft kiss was pressed against her wet cheek.

“Don’t cry, Vere Flos it breaks my heart.” Hades whispered in her ear.

“I wanna go back to Amaurot,” she said in a strained voice. Being here was overwhelming and she didn’t wish to be here. Persephone would return in the morning but for now in this moment she just wanted to be with Hades in their paradise. “Please I don’t……”

“Hush. Your wish is my command.” 

Keeping his arms around her Hades tugged his wife gently backwards as they fell back through a portal of darkness until landing firmly in their living room. Uncurling his arms Hades leaned down and hefted his love up into his grasp before walking to their bedroom. Persephone was a beautiful spectacle in her anger as she rightly told off Lahabrea’s host.

Laying her down gently on the bed Hades held her close as she clung to him. Stroking her long hair back he decorated her face with soft kisses as he brushed her tears away. 

“Don’t heed his words Persephone, he’s not truly alive after all. None of them are for they are…..”

“Broken fractured beings.” Persie spat her eyes flashing in anger. Her soul tumbled in anger and hatred, Hades was quick to sooth her with a press of his lips against hers. 

Truly Hades never thought she would say those words but it delighted him nevertheless. 

Just a little bit more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna debunk something but Alisaie and Alphinaud are NOT shards of Meli and Aster. It hurt for Persie to look at them because she's reminded of her children. 
> 
> Anywho some bad words were exchanged leaving a bitter taste in everyone's mouth except Hades who is very happy with the fall out.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts please! See ya'll next time, stay safe and healthy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight sexual content and dirty talk just a heads up.

Sometimes Hades wanted to kill his lover’s pets.

While Persephone was a sight to behold when enraged Hades didn’t quite like the anger and hurt that she was feeling. From his vantage point in the shadows he had listened with rapt attention, partaking in the facial expressions the fractured beings gave when learning Persie was with him. It delighted him to no end but the glee he felt vanished when Lahabrea’s host opened his mouth. He felt Persephone's emotions shift as pain laced through her soul as well as a kindling anger that exploded into fiery rage. 

Face flushing red, Persie’s eyes narrowed lethally as her hands curled into fists at her side. The Oracle of Light shifted restlessly from foot to foot in a nervous manner while those Elezen twins observed their warrior with apprehension. Sky blues eyes filled with worry as well as wonderment, no doubt they had never seen Persephone this angry before.

Even the mysterious Crystal Exarch seemed wary as a frown marred his face. The shuffling of his feet told Hades that he wanted to intervene but wasn’t quite sure how.

His love silenced the entire room at her ice cold words. Body visibly trembling with rage, Persephone proceeded to tell everyone that what she and him had discussed was none of their business. Oh, she was a cruel little flower. Throwing that man’s weakness into his face causing him to wither away before his eyes was positively beautiful. Persephone was ever and always a gentle soul but if one were to gain her ire then it would be dangerous. Lethal even and Hades knew she would not hold back in the slightest. 

A beautiful rose has thorns after all Hades had thought at the time with a smile on his face. 

Everyone’s jaws had practically hit the floor at her words, some even taking a step back appalled at their vaunted warrior’s words. All of Persephone’s anger tumbled out before them like a deluge and while everyone laid in ruin she remained the sole survivor as she turned on her heel and left her pets in silence.

For half a second Hades entertained the thought of appearing before them all and confirming what Lahabrea’s plaything had claimed. To see their looks of shock extending further did seem amusing but he refrained. Persephone wouldn’t take kindly to that so he tossed that thought aside and went to his beloved.

Taking her to their home did little to calm her as she slipped out of his grasp and off the bed to pace the room. Wringing her hands together she began to vent all her frustrations to him. How she fought alongside Thancred, protected him, how they kept each other company in their downtime when the world didn’t need saving and this was the thanks she was given. It was all just hideous Persie had exclaimed loudly with fresh tears. 

Hades didn’t like the fact she was talking about another man but he kept his silence. Standing up he walked to her and caught her easily in his arms halting her movements. When Persephone tried to pull away he held onto her tighter. Leaning down he pressed a kiss against her temple as he shushed her quietly. Whispering words of comfort he rocked Persie side to side as she eventually laid her head upon his chest sobbing softly now. His soul wrapped around hers soothingly, green eyes slowly slipping closed as her breathing began to even out. Sleep came for her quickly and soon Hades had her tucked away into bed. Persie needed her rest so the Emperor of Garlemald left her alone. 

He soon retreated away to converse with Lord Zodiark.

They had much and more to discuss.

**XxxXxx**

_ -Two hours later- _

Persephone awoke to silken fingers threading through her hair, a soft kiss was placed near the corner of her mouth. She wrinkled her nose up in annoyance as she mumbled under her breath, Persie simply wanted to sleep more. She had been having the nicest dream involving Spriggans and pixies when she was rudely woken up. A breathy chuckle was heard as the bed dipped down as someone sat on the edge.

“Wake up, my darling.” Hades cooed softly in her ear. His teeth clamped down gently on the cartilage as he nibbled softly. Shivering Persie refused to open her eyes as she lifted up a hand to swat her husband away from her. Hades easily dodged her hit as he tilted his head to the right. Moving his mouth from her ear he smirked as he worked his hands under the sheets, deft fingers sneakily making their way up and under her shirt and towards her breasts.

“Pervert!” Persie hissed as her eyes flew open. A pretty blush stained her cheeks as she grabbed his arms and wrenched his hands out from under her shirt. Hades couldn’t help but laugh. No matter how many times they’ve made love Persephone would always blush a pretty pink when he did something of perverse nature.

Huffing Persephone sat up fully wide awake and alert. Gone was her drowsiness as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “You woke me up from a nice dream.” 

“And here I thought I was the best dream there ever was.” Hades exclaimed in disbelief. Pressing a hand to his heart he turned his head to the side like a snobbish nobleman. Persephone couldn’t help but laugh at the mock offense he was displaying. He can be such a dramatic asshole sometimes she thought adoringly.

“I’ve had better dreams.” 

“You little--!”

“Just kidding!” Persie cried happily as she pulled Hades in for a kiss. Golden eyes narrowed at her but soon slipped closed into contentment at the feel of Persephone’s tongue sliding into his mouth. A please sound escaped him making her laugh. Their kiss lasted for several minutes before the two pulled away. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Persephone clambered out from under the covers to sit snugly on her husband’s lap.

“Why did you wake me?” she questioned curiously as his arms came around her to cradle her close. 

“Lunch is ready and seeing as you skipped breakfast I thought it best to feed you. Can’t have you wasting away and what not, where would the world be without it’s hero?”

Persephone smiled at him, her green eyes lighting up in delight. “You’re such a good house wife!”

Hades promptly shoved her off his lap.

Tumbling to the floor Persie landed awkwardly on her hip as a soft whine escaped her lips. “What was that for you jerk!” Sitting up onto her knees she glared at her husband as she rubbed her no doubt bruising hip.

“I am not a housewife.” Hades sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. How dare she assume him to be such a thing! 

“Says the guy wearing a dress.” Persephone fired back cheekily. Reaching out she grabbed the hem of his state robes giving them a nice tug before clambering to her feet. Hades narrowed his eyes at her in brief irritation before a smirk curled his lips. It was always a bad time when he smirked.

“You could venture down and see what’s underneath.” he purred, licking his lips as he readjusted his position on the bed.

Ah so that’s what he wanted.

“I don’t think I would like what I found.” With a yell Persephone just barely dodged Hades’s grasp as he tried to grab her. She’d done it now, he was officially riled up with the heated gaze he was giving her. Well gotta keep him on his toes she thought before dashing out of the room as quickly as she could. Sprinting down the hallway and into the living room she dashed out the front door.

**XxxXxx**

Breath coming out in deep pants Persephone clung tightly to Hades as he thrusted inside of her. Grinding her hips against his, she matched each thrust he gave with equal intense fervor, nails slid down her lover's back carving little pathways. Hades shuddered at the feeling as he increased his tempo, together they moved to the rhythm of their passion play. Persephone was lost in complete bliss as Hades filled her completely.

It was just them, always them and Persie loved every minute of it.

“Love you…….so...ngh…..” moans escaped her as Hades gripped her tightly. With each thrust he gave he increased his speed like she so dearly loved. 

His lips danced along the skin of her neck, nipping and suckling harshly intent to leave brusing. Intent to tell the entire world and all other reflections that she belongs to him. It was thrilling and satisfying and how it was always meant to be. The friction between them climbed higher and higher, their release would come soon she could feel it but a sudden realization had her swatting madly at him.

“Hades! Moogle!......... I said Moogle!”

Groaning Hades halted his movement, pulling his head away from the crook of her neck he gave her a curious look albeit disgruntled. 

“What?”

With wide eyes she swallowed what little saliva remained in her mouth. “What if I get pregnant!?” she asked in a tiny quiet voice. 

Hades stared at her with unblinking eyes before sagging against her. Loud laughter escaped him and despite Persephone punching him he didn’t stop. “Bit late to ask that, eh Vere Flos?” Mirth danced in golden eyes as he gazed up at his beloved who was not amused.

“You jerk! We haven’t exactly been safe and with you being insatiable the past week it’s a huge possibility!”

“Me? Darling if anyone is insatiable it’s you. The greedy little thing that you are cannot get enough of my cock.”

Checks flaring red Persie shook her head in protest. “Nu-uh!” she cried childishly while sticking out her tongue. Rolling his eyes at her antics Hades heaved a heavy sigh before a smirk curled his lips.

“I’ve taken into consideration that pregnancy was possible so before we did anything on that first night I cast a spell to ensure accident’s wouldn't happen.”

Persephone eyed him closely for several minutes before relenting. Wrapping her arms around his neck she tugged him in for a long deep kiss. “Carry on then.” she cooed as she wiggled her hips. A burst of pleasure shot through Hades making him groan.

“Will have to start over considering you ruined the mood. And I expect work from you, I’m not doing this all on my own again.” Hades huffed as his hands slid down her body.

“Excuse me for worrying and what do you mean work? Excuse me I’ve been dishing out just as much as you!”

“My arousal says otherwise.” 

“You motherfuck…..Ngh!...........See if I suck you off ever again!”

Hades loved this sweet sweet girl with the entirety of his very existence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter summary implies this is the calm before the storm. A whole bunch of shit is going to go down soon and well I suggest buckling up, it's gonna be an intense ride:)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy as always!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people don't want to hear the truth because they don't want their illusions shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:P

“Do you think I’m strong enough to handle the last Lightwarden’s light?”

Twisting her hair into a bun Persephone leaned against the sink in the bathroom as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her time with Hades was over and now it was time to return to her friends as they headed to Eulmore to dethrone Vauthry. She wasn’t particularly nervous about the fight, after all she’s been through many before in the past. What made her nervous however was not being able to handle the cursed light that resided within her.

Every so often she was crippled with unbearable pain as her vision was filled with a blinding light. It made her feel sick as her stomach rolled violently in protest, her head pounded like someone took a hammer to it. On a few occasions she even vomited, bringing up everything that laid in her stomach till she was left shaking and dry heaving. Persephone was always horrorstuck to see that mixed within the bile were stringy strands of white. It always reminded her of Tesleen when she saw it.

Deep down Persephone was terrified that she might share the same fate as her briefly known friend.

“Of course I think you can handle it, Vere Flos. You are of the Source, you stand only to gain unlike the half men you walk with.” Hades’s voice was reassuring, a comfort to her fretting mind and she favored his word immensely. Despite it she still felt unsure.

The sound of running water stopped as the shower was turned off. Stepping out of the shower Hades gave her a little smirk as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Persie merely rolled her eyes when she noticed that he intentionally kept the towel hung low around his hips. 

“You say that but I can’t help but feel………” she trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

“Talk to me Persephone.” Hades said gently as his arms wrapped around her waist. Tugging her close he rested his chin against her shoulder. His lips brushed a kiss against her neck causing her lips to quirk up into a small smile.

“It’s nothing, Hades.” Persie mumbled quietly as she tried to escape her husband’s arms. Hades wouldn’t have any of it as he kept her in place.

“It simply isn’t nothing. Lest you forget I know when you’re upset and something is clearly bothering you, so please talk to me. If there’s something I can remedy you know I would do anything for you, Vere Flos.” 

Humming softly Persie closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she released it slowly. Her hands gripped the counter in front of her tightly. “You say I’m from the Source but I can’t help but feel useless. It probably sounds stupid but it’s been plaguing my mind for awhile. If I can’t overcome the light then I’m useless, not even worthy of being a warrior let alone a hero. If I become a Sin Eater then I’ll be destroying the world I’m meant to save and with it goes another. So many hopes and dreams will end by my hand and that’ll be it. I’ll be………….”

_ Pathetic. _

Zenos’s words whispered in her mind quietly making her flinch. Persephone remembered most vividly of when he said those words to her. At their first of many confrontations Persie would never forget the way the Imperial prince stood over her bleeding form as she laid upon the wet and muddy earth. Persie could do nothing but lay there in agony as she bled out onto the ground as Zenos stared at her unmoving form.

“Pathetic.” His voice was like icy needles piercing every nerve in her body as he walked away from her. 

Zenos’s words had made something snap inside of her. Ever since then she strived to never be pathetic and weak ever again, fighting tooth and nail did she grow ever stronger. But the realm of Norvrandt was so very different from what she was used to. Persie fought and overcame the obstacles in her way as she brought back the shadows of the night. As she journeyed onward however, she couldn’t help but remember what Zenos had said to her. His words always whispered in her ear whenever the light acted up, whenever she writhed on the ground in pain as she fought to keep the light at bay.

“Persephone you are not useless,” Hades said firmly as he turned her around in his grasp. Tilting her chin up he looked into doubtfilled green eyes. “You have always been strong. No matter the challenge you have always overcome it, even if the odds were stacked against you. You have slayed powerful Eikons, a feat only a select few are privy of doing. You floored an entire horde of dragons as you brought an end to a thousand year war. You became the Khagan of the Azim Steppe. You liberated two nations from Imperial occupation showcasing what it truly means to fight thus sparking and fanning the flames of rebellion and freedom.”

Hades couldn’t help but smile at her in adoration. Even if she had ruined his carefully laid plans he could never be cross with her. Her strength was always something he admired greatly.

“Do not say you are useless because you are far from it. If anyone has the strength to overcome the Lightwarden’s light it’s you. Never forget you are Zalera of the Convocation Fourteen, you were always the strongest of us all.” Hades whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers gently. With a chaste kiss to her lips, Persie smiled up at him happily.

“Thank you for your words.” she said truthfully. Her lover’s words had silenced the negative feelings whispering in her head. She felt more hopeful and lighthearted that everything would be alright, even if the odds were stacked against her like he had said, Persie would overcome this challenge as well.

“Think nothing of it.”

Persephone slipped happily out of his grasp and out of the bathroom and as he watched her go Hades blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. Should his love not be strong enough to withstand the light he would be quick to her side. 

There were ways to extinguish a light.

**XxxXxx**

The first thing Persephone did when she arrived back in her room at the Crystarium was to pull Hades into a deep kiss. Arms curling around his neck her hands wove through silken brown locks as his arms interlocked around her waist. Lifting her up off her feet Hades held her gently in his grasp as they partook of each other. Their souls twinned together in a warm pleasant cuddle session. 

Green eyes peeled open slightly only to widen in horror at what she saw standing behind the two of them.

Ardbert was standing there, jaw dropped to the floor, light blue eyes wide in horror and disgust. 

Face flushing crimson she pulled away from Hades who seemed disgruntled at the abrupt end of their kiss. 

“Get going before the others show up.” she said insistently as she nudged him away. With a quirked brow Hades gave her a curious look.

“And here I thought we had a few more minutes of alone time.” Hades sighed dramatically.

Persie rolled her eyes. “Will have more time together later when things are taken care of.” She didn’t miss the strangled dying cat noise Ardbert made at her words. Honestly she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear.

“Oh, very well,” Hades exclaimed with a wave of his hand. “What do you say to dinner later? Or perhaps maybe desert before dinner?” 

“I told you I’m not sucking you off again after what happened last night.” Persie fired back understanding what he meant. 

The loud screeching noise Ardbert was giving had Persie clasping her hands together to keep herself calm and collected. Gods she was just making things worse for herself! 

“Will see.” Hades mumbled before kissing her goodbye. 

Disappearing into a portal of darkness she was left alone with only her fellow Warrior of Light to keep her company. They stood in awkward silence as Persephone tried to form the words to the conundrum he had witnessed. Starting with “Ever hear the expression keep your friends close but enemies closer?” didn’t sound like a good place to start so Persie was forced to go back to the drawing board.

Evidently it was Ardbert who broke the silence after what felt like hours.

“Um care to explain…….actually no don’t explain……...but how could you?…..well it’s none of my business who you spend your time with but an Ascian?.......Luce…….Lucinda for the love of Hydaelyn your my friend but…….ahhhhh….” He too was trying to find the right words to say but for all his attempts Ardbert failed as the brunette stared incredulously at the woman before him. He was pretty sure his brain was going to self implode.

“I can explain!” Persie cried quickly, lifting up her hands in mercy. Ardbert eyed her wearily as she gestured for him to sit down on a nearby chair. This was going to be a long story she mentally groaned as she swiped a hand over her face.

_ -Thirty minutes later- _

“Let me get this straight, you're an ancient being from the very first world and you lived in some city called Amaurot. You were best friends with Emet-Selch and later on became lovers forming a life together and having a family. You were on the Convocation but when the Zodiark stuff happened you left and joined with Hydaelyn’s side and when the world got split you were reincarnated?”

“Basically.” Persie mumbled quietly. Knees pulled to her chest she rested her head on her chin as Ardbert sat next to her with his arms crossed over his chest. Persephone had been brief with her explanation, only choosing to cover the important bits of her story. It was a lot to take in she was sure but she hoped Ardbert would understand.

“And your name isn’t Lucinda, it's Persephone?”

“Yeah I know it sounds crazy but what I say is the truth.” 

Ardbert hummed softly as he nodded his head. “You're right it does sound crazy but I believe you.”

Persephone’s head snapped to the side to look at him quickly in shock. Just like that he would believe her? “You do?”

“I do.”

Relief washed through Persephone as she smiled happily at her friend. Opening her mouth she intended to give her thanks when a loud knock sounded at her door.

“Luce are you awake?” Alisaie called softly. Her voice was calm and steady but the way she spoke tipped Persie off instantly. It was how one would talk to an animal to not frighten them, she was being careful. Persie couldn't blame her considering the outburst she had yesterday. 

“We brought you breakfast, my friend.” Alphinaud informed her when Persie didn’t respond right away.

Well who was she to deny free food?

Chuckling to herself Persie arose from her seat and to the door. Unlatching the lock she peeled the door open to see the twins standing there looking sheepish. The two of them smiled in unison at the sight of her, blue eyes filled with relief at not being denied.

Alphinaud held out a whicker basket of assorted muffins to her. “We thought you might want something to eat before we regroup and head to Eulmore.” he explained in that scholarly tone of his. Her lips twitched ever so slightly upwards.

“Did you buy out all the muffins in the bakery?” she inquired as she took the basket. So many muffins were laid out all jumbled together to the top. 

“Admittedly we didn’t know your favorite flavor.” Alphinaud explained his cheeks turning a light pink. 

Laughter bubbled up and out of Persephone before she could stop it. Clamping a hand over her mouth she snorted in amusement as mirth danced in her bright green eyes. Alisaie and Alphinuad smiled happily at her reaction, it had been such a long time since they had last seen her laugh.

Once her laughing had died down Persie ushered the twins inside. “Well at least join me for breakfast.”

Taking a seat at the table the three of them sat in comfortable silence as they each grabbed a muffin of their choice.

“So pray tell what happened after I stomped off?” she asked in genuine curiosity as she took a bite of her food.

The twins shared a look before Alphinuad cleared his throat. “After you retired to your room Thancred was given a stern talking to.” 

“Screamed at is the better word to use, brother,” Alisaie said with an eyeroll. “Call it as you saw it.” 

Persephone rose a brow at that. “Let me guess but it was Y’shtola, right?”

“Actually it was the Exarch.”

Persie choked on her muffin shocked. “He screamed at Thancred!?” she coughed as she pounded on her chest.

“Yes. It was positively terrifying to say the least, he honestly acted like a feral cat protecting his kin.” Alisaie explained as she scooted a cup of water to her choking friend. Persie was at a loss for words, she had never known the Exarch to ever raise his voice. He always approached things calmly and rationally. She could scarcely imagine him yelling at all, let alone acting in some feral manner.

“Once he was done you’d best believe Y’shtola and Urianger had words with him as well as Ryne.” Alisaie recalled everything in fine detail, the way the words cut into Thancred and how he just stood there in silence with his head dipped down. He had been well aware that his words had crossed the line and as such she hoped that he felt guilty for it. 

“Don’t forget you did too, sister. In fact you punched Thancred in the nose making him topple over.”

“Don’t act as if you didn’t do anything as well Alphinaud. It would be remiss of me not to state the fact that you summoned your carbuncle and had him attack Thancred.”

All thoughts of eating left Persephone’s mind as her jaw dropped at the twins. She shouldn’t have been surprised at their responses but at the same time she was. Her shock gave way soon enough as a smile curled her lips, reaching out she tugged the twins over and into her grasp. Hugging them tightly she nuzzled the tops of their heads affectionately.

The two had gone rigid at first before relaxing in her hold and hugging her back just as tightly as she.

**XxxXxx**

Eulmore the city of pleasure.

A grand city where the rich live in absolute decadence on the backs of the poor. It is a place where they live in happiness as they wait for the end. This city disgusted Persephone from the moment she first saw it far in the distance upon landing in Kholusia. The color scheme was gaudy and everything inside couldn’t help but remind her of some of the high houses of Ishgard. The rich lived on high in a heaven’s banquet while the poor were made to live outside its doors in squalor. It was very much identical to Ishgard in some manners and Persie made a mental note to speak with Aymeric upon her return home.

  
  


This wretched place was leavened with lies sating honor, envy, and pride.

Vauthry would pay for his deeds.

Yet with all things it wasn’t that simple.

In a turn of events it was learned that Vauthry was the last Lightwarden. Half man half Sin Eater he fled Eulmore and to Mt. Gulg, managing to lift it into the sky he resided deep within as he began to forge a new paradise for himself. Dealing with him would have to wait as many citizens needed their help, under Vauthry’s control they had attacked Persie and her fellow Scions. The meol that the citizens were given was in fact made from the flesh of Sin Eater’s and as such Vauthry was able to control them.

It made Persie sick to her stomach.

She remembered being offered the sickly sweet smelling bread upon her first visit. Persephone had quickly declined, just looking at the stuff made her uneasy. To see how people reacted to it made her all the more wary. In a way this control reminded her of the Primals when they tempered their victims. The voices of the citizenry came to mind as they shambled towards them with glazed over eyes. Any manner of weapon was held in their grasp as they made ready to strike them down while words of praise for Vauthry spilled out of their mouth. 

Unlike with tempering this could actually be cured and Ryne had her work cut out for her as she was the only one to reverse the effects. Persephone helped of course as they all did, walking around she searched for others who yet needed help. Seeing how they acted but a bitter taste in her mouth as Persie helped sedate those still under the influence. 

Her stomach rocked and rolled as a sick feeling overcame her, body trembling she clenched and unclenched her fists repeatedly to distract herself from wanting to puke. With deep shallow breaths she tried to keep her composure as everything from an hour ago flashed through her mind on repeat.

Bodies moving towards her, voices singing out praises for Vauthry, bodies moving towards her, the people would defend Vauthry no matter what, bodies moving towards her, **cloaked in black** , bodies moving towards her, **faces concealed with white masks** , voices singing praises to Zodiark, the people would defend Zodiark no matter what, **listen to Zodiark, obey Zodiark, Zodiark blesses us all** , come be with us Persephone, don’t leave us Persephone, **don’t leave me Persephone** , body moving towards her, **face concealed with a red mask** , obey Zodiark, Zodiark will make everything right, Zodiark promises, **listen, obey, receive the blessing, listen, obey, receive the blessing, listen, obey, receive the blessing.**

Stomach twisting violently Persie ran quickly over to the nearby balcony and was quick to lean over the railing. Her throat burned as she vomited up the contents of her stomach, the foul smell filtering through her nose as the taste hung heavy in her mouth. Persephone sputtered and gagged. She had been a damn fool!

Despite the obvious sign she decided to ignore it and instead wallow in her happiness and love. Persephone had known the truth the entire time and like the idiot she was she brushed that truth aside, the truth that could put her in danger as well as the others. 

Persephone’s heart had died a long time ago when Zodiark first came into existence. Those that had summoned Zodiark were put under his thrall and as such her Hades had ceased to exist. Zodiark’s slimy essence was burrowed deep into Hades, she had seen it with her own eyes. That vile dark aether pulsing softly in tandem with her love’s heartbeat. 

The Hades she had once known was long gone.

Persephone had to end this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a thing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promise broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

“Is the food not to your liking, Vere Flos?”

Looking up from her plate, Persie blinked several times in confusion as Hades gave her a curious gaze. A wine glass was held delicately in his right hand as he twirled the contents of his drink in slow lazy motions. His aurum eyes were intense as they scrutinized her, Persie couldn’t help but fidget under his gaze.

Persephone smiled. “The food is very good.” to exact her point she took a bite of the stirfry. Hades didn’t mention that this was the first bite of food she’s had since they sat down five minutes prior. Instead he took a sip of his wine, humming softly his soul stretched out lazily to brush against her soul’s borders. For the briefest of moments he felt Persie tense up against him before relaxing against him, had it been anyone else they surely wouldn’t have noticed but Hades wasn’t anyone else.

“You should try and eat more. After all, you have quite a battle soon.” 

The last Lightwarden was all that remained and while he was loathed to see his contingency plan fall to pieces, Hades was content with other matters. Everything would be as it should be just like Lord Zodiark had said. 

“I know.” Persie sighed as she nudged her food around with her fork. What are you doing her mind practically screamed. She shouldn’t be here, being here was dangerous it was foolhardy. Persephone should be in Kholusia with the others helping with the giant Talos, not here with Hades reliving a dream that wasn’t real. 

Persie felt the burn of unfallen tears but she refused to cry. It wouldn’t accomplish anything and it would only cause Hades to pester her with more questions. 

“I’m going to use the restroom.” Persie said softly. Setting her fork down she pushed away from the table and stood on shaky legs. She could feel Hades’s eyes on her as she walked past him and out of the kitchen. Making a beeline for the bedroom she scurried quickly into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door she leaned heavily against it as a few tears slid down her face.

Coming here was a mistake but no matter how much she told herself it was Persie had to come. She had to be the one to end it while she was still ahead. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much it killed her, she had to stop it all.

XxxXxx

Hades knew Persephone would not return to finish her meal after several long minutes passed. Snapping his fingers everything disappeared leaving only his glass of wine. Tipping the contents of it back he downed it all in one sitting before rising from his seat. The glass dispersed into aether as he snapped his fingers once more 

It was time he found out what was bothering his love.

Hades found her easily in their bedroom leaning against the wide window. Persephone stared forlornly out the window as the palm of her hand was pressed against the glass. Their fabricated city stretched for malms before them, showcasing the beautiful world that they once knew. The Architect didn’t miss the tear that fell down Persie’s face, it broke his heart.

Coming up behind her, his arms slipped easily around her waist, she startled in surprise but relaxed as his chin came to rest against her shoulder. “Will be home soon enough.” he reassured her softly as he pressed a kiss against her neck. Persephone shivered in his grasp as she kept her gaze fixed on Amaurot.

“What of everyone else? Can they come too?” Her voice was quiet and questioning as Hades chuckled softly under his breath as he kissed her once more.

“Silly girl. You know they can’t and I know how much you’ll mourn them but it’s truly for the best, the world belongs to us and us alone.”

Hades’s grip around her waist tightened as his right hand rubbed soothing circles into her hip when she began to tense at his words. “Think of returning home Persephone. Wouldn’t it be grand to walk through the bustling streets of Amaurot, to give lectures at the Akademia once more, be reunited with Hythlodaeus, create new concepts and watch the world grow?” Leaning his head against Persie’s he whispered all of this into her ear. He could easily envision everything he had just told her. They would return to how their life used to be.

“We can have a family again,” he cooed softly. “Think of it, darling. A tiny little babe that needs us as much as we need them.”

Persephone shook her head violently at his words. The pain of Meli and Aster flashing brightly through her already torn and hurting heart.

“Perhaps a conversation for another time. I apologize for upsetting you, Vere Flos.” Hades said sincerely. In his haste he broached upon a subject that still remained sore, he berated himself for hurting Persie. But he couldn’t help but imagine it, holding that tiny little baby in his arms protectively as Persie lays next to him exhausted from bringing new life into the world but happy and content. He would promise their child a life of happiness and love and no matter what he would protect them.Hades had failed before and as such this time he wouldn’t fail again. 

He had sired many children in the past but with each child they lacked a connection. Those small imperfect beings could never hold his attention. There was perhaps one child who did years ago when he was Emperor of Garlemald, his first son. Hades recalled holding that boy for the first time and stroking downy hair as a strange feeling of hope sparked inside of him. Maybe just maybe things could be different, that these imperfect beings were worthy.

That hoped withered away to ashes when his son contracted some trivial illness and passed on.

“Tell me what ails you, my dear.” Emet said softly as his fingers trailed through her long locks. Biting her lip Persie released a soft sigh.

“I’m just tired is all, a lot has happened.” she mumbled quietly.Hades made a soft noise in the back of his throat as he nuzzled her head.

“Then perhaps you should go lay down and rest.” he suggested as he tugged her gently backwards and towards the bed. 

Persephone let him lead her away and fall into the comfort of their bed. Tucking her up against his chest he kissed her head. “Don’t fret, everything will be alright.” he reassured her. Looking into his eyes Persephone reached out and cupped his cheek, Hades instantly leaned into her touch. The two shared a sweet kiss before tucking into each other. Sleep came easily enough as they slipped away into a dreamless slumber.

When Hades awoke a few hours later it was to an empty bed. Persephone was gone and all that remained of her presence was the necklace he had made her eons ago. It rested gently against one of the various pillows and as Hades lifted it up into his hand, his body shook as several tears escaped his eyes. Clenching his hand tightly into a fist he seethed with sorrow and pain. When Persephone had first left him all she had left behind was her necklace. Now it seemed like history was repeating itself.

“You don’t get to leave me again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is so short, I'm so sorry!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter! I got antsy and excited and set about writing this for ya'll:)

Persephone had told herself she wouldn’t cry. 

It was stupid to tell herself that when upon her return to Kholusia she had collapsed to her knees with tears streaming down her face. Despite the heartache she knew it had to be done, that it wasn’t her Hades anymore and that it never was. It was time to look forward and not back so Persephone clambered to her feet and walked forward with her head held high.

Under the guise she had left to obtain food for all those working on the giant Talos, Persie returned to Amity. Dumping the food(food she has swiped from the apartment) onto a nearby table she set about her own business, the others would tell her to rest but Persie had rested enough. She needed to move around and occupy herself with some menial task. She sought a distraction from her thoughts, from what had just happened and the battle that was soon to take place. Vauthry and his remaining sin eaters were still a threat. One more light left to absorb and it made her feel anxious, Persephone was unsure if she would be able to hold it back.

_ “You are Zalera of the Convocation Fourteen.” _

Hades’s voice whispered softly in her mind to where Persephone shook her head in a failed attempt to jostle it away. Persephone had once been Zalera but not anymore, she gave up that title eons ago and never looked back. She had wished Hades had given up his title as well and run away with her, maybe then things would have been different.

“Luce.” a voice to the right of her called softly. Glancing over she saw Thancred standing a few ilms away from her, light brown eyes filled with curiosity and worry as they observed her. Persephone immediately looked away from her friend. Feelings of irritation bubbled up to the surface as the pain from his previous comments echoed in her head. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with his prattling.

“Yes?” she questioned crossing her arms over her chest. The air felt tense and rigid as Thancred released a little breath. His emerald soul was balled up tightly in anxiousness and was that sorrow? 

“May I speak with you?” he asked politely. Looking at her in earnest, perhaps hoping she would say yes. Closing her eyes Persie rubbed her temples as she shook her head once more. She didn’t want to chitchat.

“Perhaps another time, Thancred. Right now I’m busy, there’s much to do before the battle begins.” she said curtly as her finger tapped an unsteady beat against her thigh.

“Of course.”

No more words were exchanged as Persie walked away from Thancred. She saw from the corner of her eye Ryne and Urianger coming out of the woodwork of one of the houses to converse quietly with him. Ryne patted her adoptive father’s back while consoling him while the white haired man looked down at the ground like Persie had just kicked his dog. To be fair she had acted coldly, brushing him away when he most likely wanted to apologize for his actions. She would accept it in time but the vile words(even if true) he spat at her still made her seethe with rage.

To distract herself Persie stayed in the company of Dulia-Chai as she organized a list of things still left to be accomplished. She was nice to be around as the Mystel woman chatted pleasantly with her about myriad topics. Some were about her husband and how amazing his accomplishments were while others were about her life before Eulmore. Persie kept quiet through it all as she tallied off sections in the list as they slowly became complete. It was refreshing.

Persephone made sure to stay outside in the light and around others. She wasn’t quite sure if Hades would try anything, he was always something of a wild card. While he had a flair for dramatics Persie knew he wasn’t stupid. As a servant of Zodiark the light was ever a threat to him and though he always put on a front she knew how intensely it hurt him. She hoped and prayed to Hydaelyn he wouldn’t pull anything with others milling about her.

It was the only prayer she answered. 

**XxxXxx**

Everything was going so well until it wasn’t. 

The battle with Vauthry had been grueling and challenging as everyone fought with all they had. Dodging and weaving through his attacks Persephone glided through his splintered assaults easily, arrow after arrow flying true from her bow. Whispering myriad spells to add further damage once her arrows struck. With each minute that passed in the fight Vauthry kept shouting how he was the chosen ruler of this world, that it was ordained to him. He was righteous, he was God, they should bow down before him and beg for forgiveness.

At first she took satisfaction in his defeat but then soon was shown he was just a pawn to Hades and the other Ascian’s. A weapon to be used should the first plan fail. Persephone felt pity Vauthry and bitter hate towards Zodiark for making Hades commit such a vile act. And as Vauthry dispersed into aether and the accursed light was absorbed into her body, Persie prayed to the Mother Crystal that she was strong enough to hold it tight inside of her. That it wouldn’t break free and shatter the world she so desperately fought to protect. That she wouldn’t turn into a monster.

The night sky washed over them bringing forth the glittering diamonds of many stars spanning for malms and malms to see. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen that Persephone let out a sweet sight of relief as a smile split her face. Around her she could hear her fellow Scions cheering and laughing in victory. They had done it!

However, like with most of her prayers to Hydaelyn this fell on deaf ears as a loud shattering snap echoed in her ears. Excruciating pain unlike anything she’s felt before coursed through her body as her vision burned with the intensity of the light that spilled out of her. Persie gripped her head, pulling and tugging at locks of hair as the pain vibrated through her entire being. Her aether was in disarray, her soul slowly beginning to crack and splinter as the ethereal light slammed against its borders like a tsunami. 

Alisaie called for her but to Persephone her voice sounded muffled like she was submerged under water. She could scarcely make heads or tails of anything going on around her. All Persephone could do was focus on the pain as several tears streamed down her face and to the smooth golden ground.

Green eyes widened in horror to see that she had shed milky white tears. Her horrified gaze drifted upwards when the night sky vanished all too soon and was blanketed once more by that accursed light.

Persie fell to her knees as she tried to get her breathing under control. Harsh laboring gasps escaped out of her throat as she fought with every fiber of her being to contain the light within. With each breath she took her throat and lungs burned as her stomach rolled violently like an unsteady sea. She was burning up…...the light was burning her……..turning her…...into a monster…….a sin eater…..Persephone was frightened.

Heart pounding rapidly in her chest a malm a minute, she could hear the speed of which it raced in her ears. It was practically deafening as her body shook and trembled. I’m scared she just barely managed to mentally scream. Was this how Estinien felt when Nidhogg took him hostage? Scared and panicked like a wild animal cornered. Unable to do anything as his body was no longer his own as something far dark and sinister overtook him.

Someone save me Persephone tried to scream but the words wouldn’t form. Persie tried to look around her but found doing that small of an action caused pain to spike through her. The Scions were unsure of what to do as they could do nothing but watch in horror and fear. 

Please.

Someone save me.

Hydaelyn!

Hythlodaeus!

Hades!

Venat!

Haurchefant!

Someone! Anyone! Please!

And then the Crystal Exarch arrived with promises of freeing her from her burden. His voice was calm and concise as it easily cut through the pain in her head, temporarily allowing her to focus. The strength of his voice was like a balm against her burning skin. Extending his staff forward a circle of light surrounded them confusing her. She wasn’t given a chance to question his motives as the light shattered repeatedly against her, clawing and biting as it tried to break her. A pained sound escaped her mouth as Persephone’s nails dug into the marble floor beneath her with enough force to splinter and break some of her nails. 

Y’shtola, ever the protective mother of their small family, grabbed her staff instantly and struck a battle stance. Particles of aether danced around the end of her staff as she prepared to launch a spell of immense magnitude. Pale unseeing eyes narrowed into a lethal glare as she bared her teeth at the threat against her friend. Perhaps she was right all along not to trust the shrouded Exarch.

Urianger was quick to stop her. Losing concentration her building spell vanished instantly as she gave her fellow Scion a confounded expression.

Persephone could hear the Exarch talking to her loudly proclaiming he was going to use the Lightwarden’s power to travel to others worlds just as he always dreamed of doing. Deep in the recess of her mind something was brought forth at his words. Long forgotten words someone once told her so very long ago. 

_ “Ya know if we put our minds together we could travel to other worlds! Think of it, the Warrior of Light and a humble scholar of Sharlayan traversing to other realms!” _

Once upon a time she journeyed with a lonely Miqo’te who was considered an outcast by his own tribe and shunned by many others due to the coloration of his eye. Bright eyed and full of life he studied everything of Allagan nature in the hopes of learning the secret that he held within. The Crystal Tower beckoned them both and it was there that they shared many beginnings as well as an ending.

Persephone had been suspicious for a very long time. She had an inkling to the true origins of the Exarch but couldn’t outright say it, instead she gathered evidence. Placed the puzzle pieces in her head and watched as the picture slowly began to take shape and form. Despite it all she still needed a few more pieces to reveal the mystery.

_ “Together, we would travel the lands and cross the seas and take to the skies upon the eternal wind….My heart swells simply to imagine it.” _

The words the Exarch had told her earlier sprang to her mind as well as something else.

_ “If you want we could travel together? We could travel the lands of Eorzea and even beyond her borders, let’s take to the seas and skies and see all that Hydaelyn has to show us!” _

It was then that everything clicked into place. The Crystal Exarch was…………………..

Going to sacrifice himself for her and the realm!?

No he couldn’t Persie’s mind scream as she focused on the robed man before her. Persephone could just barely make him out through the light that billowed around them. With trembling strength Persie reached out her hand towards him as she attempted to will her body to move. It did no such thing as she stayed hunched over on herself.

The Exarch’s lips tilted upwards in a slight smile. “Worry not. Whatever should become of me, I will be happy and free, safe in the knowledge that I played my part.” With a wave of his staff the aether around them stirred even more ferociously, blowing forth an intense wind that was strong enough to knock the cowl back off his head. 

“G’raha Tia!” she screamed as loud as she could, her voice cracking with emotion. She stared into bright ruby red eyes that she loved so much. Her dear sweet friend was awake and standing before her and was about to die. This couldn’t be happening! G’raha couldn’t die!

“Fare you well, my friend--My Inspiration.”

Sweet smile on his face G’raha closed his eyes as he allowed the transference of light to absorb into him. Full glad would he be to give his life for hers, his inspiration had so much life and hope left to give. 

The loud gunshot that echoed in the area had Persephone’s eyes widening in horror and shock as the spell G’raha cast dispersed as the redheaded man staggered forward till collapsing face first onto the floor unconscious. A pool of red began to grow around him as standing in the distance was Hades, gun pointed and smoking. Dropping the gun from his hand it vanished away into nothing as her love sauntered over.

Hades was explaining all about G’raha and his royal bloodline and it’s connection to the tower but Persie couldn’t focus on his words. Her gaze remained fixed on her unconscious friend. Despite the pain in her body she ambled forward, pulling herself across the ground in an attempt to reach him. She had to stop the bleeding, check to see if the bullet had nicked a vital spot…..she had to……...had to…….

Stomach lurching painfully Persephone gagged as her throat burned as bile crawled up her throat. Tipping her head down she covered her mouth in a failed attempt to stop herself from getting sick. Despite it she retched spilling forth the contents of her stomach and unlike the stringy strands of light she would normally find mixed within. This time it was pure light aether that escaped out of her body.

Persephone trembled even more violently than before as she stared at her stained hand. The sticky essence of aether clinging to her skin like paint. The smell was horrid as it made her gag more once.

“Just look at that pretty soul of yours.” Hades’s voice was calm and collected as he observed her intensely with his aurum eyes. Releasing a soft sigh he chuckled fondly. “Whatever am I going to do with you?”

Soft footsteps reached her ears causing Persie to look towards him. “You never disappoint, Vere Flos. You are ever and always full of surprises, always getting into some kind of mischief that I need to remedy. Though I daresay you’ve outdone yourself this time, darling. Look at you now, halfway to becoming a monster.” 

Persephone flinched at his words.

Couching down a few ilms before her Hades stared into her eyes as he rested his arms against his knees. His gaze was gentle as their eyes met. “Have no fear, Vere Flos. I planned accordingly for this in case such an outcome were to transpire.” reaching out a hand he cupped her right cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing soothing circles against her skin.

“Get away from her bastard!” Thancred bellowed loudly as he charged the Ascian blade raised.

With a dramatic sigh Hades lazily waved his free hand, the gunbreaker was flung backwards into one of the golden pillars. Ryne screamed as she ran to her father along with Y’shtola to check on his well being. Hmmm it would seem I didn’t put enough force into that Hades idly thought as he watched the man clamber to his feet. 

“Ah ah ah,” Hades tsked as his hand falls away from his love’s face. Standing up golden eyes narrowed into a glare to stare at Lahabrea’s worthless host. “I believe you’re the last person she wants to see. I know all about those hurtful words you said to her, she cried for hours. But where you all lacked in comfort I easily delivered.” Hades made to move towards that pathetic being when a soft whimper of his name had him stalling his movements. Looking down he stared at Persephone as she struggled for breath as she fought to clamber up and onto steady feet. 

Her body wouldn’t allow her despite her many attempts as she collapsed onto her side.

“I’ve overstayed my welcome and as such I shall take my leave.”

Reaching down Hades gathered Persephone up into his arms. Her head came to rest against his shoulder as one of her hands curled tightly into his jacket. Weakly she pressed against him, attempting to push him away.

“What are you doing!?”

“Let her go!”

“Unhand her, fiend!”

Alisaie was the first to lung forward quickly, hand outstretched her fingers just barely grazed Persephone’s arm as Hades moved backwards. Floating steadily up into the air he watched with amusement as his wife’s pets threw fits of rage and panic as they tried to rescue her. 

Persephone watched with horrified eyes as the Scions made an attempt at her rescue. Hades wove easily around them all, dodging their carefully aimed attacks, knocking them back when they drew to close. Keeping a strong firm grip on her Hades couldn’t help but laugh at the fractured beings. How pathetic and useless they all were.

“Until we meet again!” he called down to them as a portal of darkness opened behind him. Persephone weakly reached out a hand to her friends as her vision began to dim with each blink of the eye. She could hear Alisaie and Alphinaud screaming her name as Thancred’s form on the ground was a blurry image as he did a running leap towards her. One last attempt to rescue her from the Ascian’s clutches. 

Persephone fell backwards into darkness with Hades, her consciousness soon fell with it as the strength in her body ceased to be.

**XxxXxx**

Persephone went limp in his arms upon their entry into the dark realm. The rampant light within her had exhausted her completely, it broke his heart to see her in such a weakened state. Despite the excruciating pain she felt Hades would make sure she was tended to and cared for. He wouldn’t allow her to transform into a sin eater.

Landing back in their bedroom in Amaurot Hades set to work on cleaning his beloved up. The violent light had ceased it’s spastic outbursts upon their entry into the dark realm. Cleaning her up wasn’t a hard task at all and once it was complete he tucked her into bed. From there he gathered as much dark aether as he could, weaving it together intricately and delicately he soon let it loose. He watched contently as the particles fell over Persie. While the light had stopped it’s violent outbursts it didn’t quite mean it wasn’t trying to escape all together. 

Slowly the dark particles of aether began eating away at the light that seeped out of her body. This of course wouldn’t hold for long, it would only do so much in keeping the light in check. 

Zodiark would see to the rest.

Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead Hades turned on his heel to grimace at the other occupant in the room. So caught up in tending to Persephone he didn’t take into consideration that the Exarch was still bleeding……...bleeding on his white carpet.

“Come Exarch, we have much and more to discuss.” snapping his fingers Hades sent the crystal cat away to a new addition of the apartment. Heaving a weary sigh he wanted nothing more than a long nap but he knew it wasn’t time to rest just yet. 

No, he would claim his rest soon enough.

Everything was falling into place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing schedule will be changed around a bit due to me returning to work tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, it was so much fun to write! This scene had been in my head for such a long time, it did get tweaked slightly as I wrote it but I think it turned out rather well.
> 
> Honestly the part that broke my heart when writing this was when Persephone called for Haurchefant to save her:(
> 
> Let me know what you all think and I'll see ya next time! Stay safe and healthy guys:D


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look of something different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the next chapter:) This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who helped me with idea tossing and creating the over all outcome.
> 
> Enjoy;)

“Come now Exarch, resistance will avail you not.” Hades drawled with a deep sigh. Head tilted to the side the Ascian regarded the Miqo’te with a bored expression. The ruby eyed glare he received in turn made his soul spasm in brief irritation. “If you just part with your secrets you’ll know all the pain will go away. I’ll even be generous and heal you of your injuries.”

Hades often found that bargaining worked wonders in myriad situations. You have something someone wants and they in turn have something for you, a simple trade nothing more.

“You shall get nothing from me, Ascian!” The Exarch’s words were ice cold as he bared his teeth at the chaotic being before him. Sharp fangs glinted in the lighting of the room, a bold threat if the man continued his torture. Oh, how Hades was trembling in his boots!

With another heavy sigh the man crossed his arms over his chest as a smirk curled his lips. “It seems you misunderstand your position.” Stepping forward to the slumped redhead Hades brought down the heel of his foot onto the man’s tail that was peeking out of tattered robes. Grounding it harshly into the ground Hades flicked his finger towards the fallen Allagan prince. Tendrils of lightning aspected aether shot from all directions, snapping and biting into the Exarch. The pained cries that erupted out of his mouth was music to the Architect’s ears. 

“Now let’s try this again, shall we?” 

G’raha Tia slumped sideways onto the barren floor, his breathing coming out in harsh ragged gasps as his forehead pressed against the cool tile of the ground. His muscles spasmed and his bones ached as the sickening smell of burning flesh wafted up into his nose choking him from the inside out. The once young Tia bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from letting out whimpers. He didn’t wish to give the Ascian anymore pleasure at his bruised state. 

The iron taste of blood sat heavy in his mouth as he turned his attention to the booted feet in front of his face. A grunt escaped him when fingers curled into his hair and lifted up his head, golden eyes met red as Emet-Selch gave him an annoyed expression. G’raha Tia took great satisfaction that he managed to upset this man in such a way.

“I tire of this mummery,” Hades hissed through gritted teeth. His grip on reddened locks tightened as he shook the Miqo’te man several times. G’raha refrained from wincing as best he could. “Tell me what you know.”

A laugh escaped G’raha as his ears pinned backwards against his head. “It is like I said before, you’ll get nothing from me.”

Growling Hades began to gather aether into his free hand preparing to call forth an even stronger spell of lightning when a loud high pitched scream from down the hall broke his concentration. G’raha’s ears perked upwards taking in the sound. That voice…...it couldn’t be……..

Letting go of the Exarch’s hair, Hades stood from his crouched position on the floor. “Will continue our discussion later, Exarch. For now I shall tend to your vaunted warrior.” Hades was very pleased with the look the man was giving him. All abject horror and shock before giving way to anger unlike any other as a growl rumbled in the fallen man’s chest like the savage he was.

“Don’t you touch her!” 

“Oh but I already have.”

That statement had G’raha stiffening in shock. 

“You lie.”

A crude laugh escaped Hades as he sauntered towards the crystal cat. G’raha tried to lift himself up into a sitting position despite the pain it caused. Pressing his foot on the man’s chest Hades forced him down as he leered at him. The shadow of his person blocked out the light of the room as ruby red locked with aurum.

“I’m the Angel of Truth. I have never lied to you and yours, I say what I mean and I mean what I say. Your precious warrior and I have shared many blissful nights together, nights you shall never know. We partook of each other’s bliss and felt each other in ways you can only imagine, she was wanting and I delivered and made sure she experienced ecstasy.” With each word Hades uttered he made sure to ground his foot into the Crystal Exarch’s chest. Wheezing gasps escaped the red headed man as a crystal hand grabbed the Ascian’s boot in a failed attempt to dislodge it. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at her, boy. The gifts you showered her with, she would say they weren't acts of adoration but I knew otherwise. Let me put this in the most simplest mundane terms that your fractured mind can comprehend. Persephone. Is. Mine. She has always been mine! My Vere Flos, my wife, my sweetest girl, mother to my children, my everything! I have searched long and hard through the ages to find her and nothing will keep me from her. Not you, not those Scions, and nor that wretched crystal Hydaelyn! I will not lose her again!” 

Hades’s anger had been boiling for a steady while ever since he stepped onto this dying world. As he watched and listened to Persie’s pets, the anger inside of him simmered but he always managed to keep it in check. It wouldn’t do to have an outburst and ruin his carefully laid plans on returning Persephone to his side. But the pretense was up, the charade over, and with the way the Exarch was reacting to his beloved, it just brought his rage brimming over and spilling forth.

The feel of something cracking beneath Hades’s foot gave him sick satisfaction as G’raha let out a deep groan of pain. Retracting his foot away the Architect dusted off his robes before turning on his heel and sauntering out of the room. 

**XxxXxx**

Persephone was terrified.

Dark tendrils of aether gently stroked and caressed her body from where she laid in bed. The scream that tore through her throat was loud and piercing as she flung herself sideways off the bed. Blankets and pillows followed her in her descent as she slammed onto soft carpeted flooring. The dark aether followed her like a homing beacon. Slithering softly down the mattress and to the ground where she laid. 

Heart thumping rapidly in her chest she struggled for breath as she tried to make sense of her situation. She recalled fighting Vauthry and obtaining the last light and how it had begun to grow rampant and undo everything she and the others had fought so hard for. Persie remembered that unbearable fire that ran through her body, scorching her from the inside out as her soul cracked and frayed beneath the weight of it all. 

The Crystal Exarch…...no G’raha Tia had come to save her by ending his life for hers and then Hades had arrived.Things had drastically fallen from there as he whisked her away into darkness and away from her friends.

Everything was so fucked she thought as she tried to swat away the dark aether beginning to pool around her. It was cold and slimy to the touch and gave Persephone an overall bad feeling. 

_ “Zalera.” _

Persephone stiffened at the soft voice that whispered softly in her mind. Perhaps it had been a trick played by her mind?

_ “Zalera, my wayward spirit.” _

Nope.

It wasn’t a trick of the mind. It was the dark aether, Persie had no doubt that the source of the voice was coming from there. 

Scrambling on her hands and knees Persie tried to stand onto her feet. She had to get away from it, had to run, this was bad, so very bad bad. Staggering up onto shaky legs she doubled over holding her stomach as a wave of nausea brought her to the ground. Gritting her teeth she fought the urge to empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

The slickened touch of the aether against the backs of her legs had her yelping as she whirled around. Settling for scurrying upon the ground Persie scuttled backwards like a crab on the beach. Tumbling backwards she urged herself to move as fast as she was able till her back connected with something firm. Glancing upwards she saw Hades staring down at her with a worried expression.

“It’s alright, Vere Flos.” he cooed softly reaching down to pluck her up into his arms. Her arms came to wrap tightly around his shoulders as the dark aether came once more to curl around her body. Her breathing became even more erratic then before as her toes curled. Body going stiff once more she let out a loud whimper. Hades shushed her softly, squeezing her gently in his arms he bumped his head against hers. 

“It won’t hurt you. My aether is helping staunch that pesky light so it won’t escape, it’s merely a band-aid for the time being.” Hades explained as he carried his love back to the bed. Flicking his wrist the blankets and pillows that had fallen to the ground were put back into place just as he placed Persie back onto the mattress. 

His aether?

No, this couldn’t be Hades’s aether Persie thought bewildered and frightened. And then it clicked all at once. Zodiark’s essence didn’t just affect the soul, it affected a person’s aether as well.

“I don’t remember your aether being like this.” Persie whispered quietly as she watched Hades closely. 

“It’s always been like this.” 

Looking down Persephone grit her teeth as her arms tightened around Hades. No she thought as anger towards Zodiark stirred within her. Your aether has never been like this.

She recalled gentle aether like sunbeams nudging her softly filling her with an essence of warmth. That was his aether. Not this dark residue that exuded nothing but coldness and horror. 

“You kidnapped me!” Persephone hissed as her eyes narrowed into a glare. Focus on something else for the time being she told herself. 

Hades made a noise in the back of his throat as he tucked several pillows behind Persie so she could sit up easier. “I told you I had a plan in case you couldn’t contain the light within.” 

Persephone closed her eyes as she took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. Opening her eyes she stared into golden one’s who regarded her with a gentle expression. It showcased nothing but love and softness, something she was only ever privy to seeing. It broke her heart for she knew that this could never be. 

“What’s your plan?” she asked quietly. Hades’s lips twitched upwards into a soft smirk before he snapped his fingers. A tray of food rested gently over her lap, the warm scent of chicken broth drifted towards her.

“All in due time for now please eat. You’ve been unconscious for three days and you need your strength, the broth should be light enough for your stomach.” Hades brushed her long hair from her face as he pressed a kiss against her cheek. 

Right.

Hades was right, Persephone would need her strength especially since she planned to flee from this shadow of her love. 

Hades sat next to her as she lightly sipped at her meal. His arms hung loosely around her waist as his head nuzzled into her hair. She knew something was immediately wrong, Hades had ever and always been possessive in his own way but right now it seemed he had overstepped his own boundaries. This didn’t bode well at all.

“How long does this aether stay?” she questioned as she took another sip of broth. “It’s very off putting and I don’t like it.”

“I place the aether over you several times a day to ensure the light doesn’t act up. Just a few more minutes and I’ll retract it.” Hades hummed as his chin rested against her shoulder. Persie nodded her head as the two of them lapsed into silence. 

She took a few more mouthfuls of the broth before setting down her spoon entirely. “All done.” she mumbled quietly as Hades dispersed it away along with his aether that wound around her. Persephone was relieved to feel it go away as she rubbed at her arms. 

Hades was talking again but she didn’t hear his words as he tugged her closer. She hated this…...Persie hated Zodiark for what he did to her husband…..what he had done to the others. It hurt her, right down to her fractured soul did it hurt. No one but her seemed to remember and that just made everything much more worse. Persephone was angry and in that anger she roughly shoved Hades away from her. Not expecting it the man tumbled off the bed and onto the floor, Hades blinked several times as he stared at his wife bewildered. What had gotten into her?

Throwing off the blankets Persephone stood up. “This isn't who you used to be!!” she screamed shrilly. Ignoring the wave of dizziness that swept through her, green eyes narrowed into a lethal glare as her aether crackled in the air like the Lord of Levin himself had been summoned.

Standing back up Hades brushed himself off as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. His eyebrows raised at her accusation, not who he used to be? What in Zodiark’s name was she prattling on about. “I assure you, Vere Flos that I am the same as I ever was.” he explained calmly trying to placate her. The last thing he wanted was for her to get even more worked up, if she did then the light would surely break free from it’s weak bindings.

“Don’t call me that! You don’t have the right!”

Persephone shoved Hades back but he was unmoving as he caught her wrists.

“Persephone calm yourself before…….”

“Shut up! Everything about you is wrong! You’re not Hades!”

Hades halted at her accusation, back stiffening his grip on her went slack. Yanking her hands out of his grasp, Persie took several steps away from him. Green eyes watched him closely as he turned around to stare at her with wide questioning eyes. A brief flash of hurt resided in them before Hades quickly schooled his features. 

“I am Hades.”

Persie shook her head so hard that strands of her hair whipped into her eyes. “No you aren’t! Hades died when Zodiark was summoned, I know not the man before me.”

Persephone’s heart broke even more within her chest at the sorrowful hurt expression that Hades was giving her. Shaking his head lightly he took a few careful measured steps towards her.

“Persie you’re tired and have been through a lot. Come and rest.”

Persephone dodged him easily as he reached out to take her hand in his. “You are not Hades! Zodiark killed him. My Hades would never hurt my friends or take me away from them against my will. I want my Hades back but I know I will never get him. If Melione and Aster were here they would say the same thing!”

“Persephone enough!” Hades shouted as he quickly pressed her up against the wall. His anger coming back in full force.“Cease this at once! I am your Hades! I have always been your Hades, everything I have done was for you. Have I not been a kind husband? Taking care of you? Showing you my love and support? Persie we can get everything back again, it can be just like old times. We……….We can have a family again.” Hades’s voice was soft and quiet as he forced Persephone to look at him.

Persephone thrashed wildly in his grip as she bared her teeth at him. “Our time has ended. Even if we had children they wouldn’t be mine or yours, they would belong to Zodiark. If Melione and Aster had survived that accident they would have belonged to Zodiark. Everything belongs to Zodiark because he wills it. He takes and he takes and he takes as he whispers honeyed lies to you and the others.”

Scoffing Hades tightened his grip. “Hydaelyn is the one who lies! Her light broke the world!”

“That light protected you!” Persie screamed loudly to the point her throat hurt. “But mayhap it shouldn’t have……….maybe we should have died together all those years ago.”

The silence that hung between them was heavy. Their breathing was ragged as they refused to look away from one another. Both their souls were balled up tightly, hidden from the other as they let the silence fill the void that had always been growing between them. The aether that once buzzed in the air soon dwindled down to nothing as Hades released Persephone and took a step away from her. 

What could he say? 

What could he do?

Zodiark had promised it would be alright but yet it wasn’t. He promised that in time Persie would be restored to her senses and soon come back with him. Yes, she remembered the past and all that they had but she still refused to come back. Why was she always refusing to come back!

Because this isn’t you.

That sudden random thought zipped through his mind at a speed he couldn’t comprehend. That’s absurd his mind rebuked fiercely. But yet there was that little nudge of doubt in the back of his head that this wasn’t him and that he had hurt his Vere Flos most dearly.

“Persephone I……….”

  
  


_ “Emet-Selch the time has come for you to bring Zalera to me. The light within grows ever stronger, it will soon break free and she will turn. Make haste.” _

Hades’s face scrunched up in pain and confusion as he stared at Persie. The voice of his lord echoed loudly within his mind as Persephone regarded him with a look of weariness. She slowly began to inch towards him, her hand was outstretched as if to touch him before she thought better of it.

“Persie….” he whispered. Voice was filled with raw emotion; he gazed into forest green eyes that he loved so much. Hands outstretched he cupped her face quickly, pulling her into a deep kiss he soon tossed her away as something gripped his soul in a vice like grip. Slumping forward onto his knees he could vaguely hear Persie calling his name but he couldn’t speak through the pain. 

Soul thrashing in place it bucked wildly like an animal caught in a snare.

_ “I said for you to bring me Zalera! Bring my wayward spirit to me now, Emet-Selch.” _

Zodiark’s voice was all commanding and firm as Hades shook his head wildly. His hands clawed at his chest as if he could reach down inside himself to free his quivering soul. Gasping Hades looked up at Persephone with wild frantic eyes. Her own widened in disbelief for a fraction of a second she saw something different.

“Flee before he makes me do something I’ll regret!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all day to writeXD I was really on the fence about it because I thought(still think) Persie is being too whiny. But at the same time the wol never voices their opinion or overall feelings about things so I thought well this time wol is going to.
> 
> Let me know what ya think! I'm super excited to hear your thoughts:P


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Persephone declares war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tired sunburnt self presents the next chapter!
> 
> Big thanks to my friend for helping me with this chapter:)

“Found you!”

“Aww no fair! I made sure to hide my soul this time.”

Persephone crossed her arms over her chest as she plopped down sullenly upon the ground. She had been so sure her hiding place was good too. Picking a large hedge in the park, Persephone thought to make a space and hide inside it. For sure she thought she wouldn’t be found, but evidently she was proven wrong yet again.

A pout was evident on her face causing the white haired boy before her to laugh. 

“Don’t pout Persie,” he chuckled as he crouched down in front of her. “You have a very pretty soul so it was easy to find you.”

Persie huffed. “That doesn’t make me feel better, Hades.”

Smiling at the redhead Hades reached out and ruffled her messy hair. Persephone let out a loud whine as she swatted at her friend.

“Think of this as a good thing.” he supplied helpfully as a smile curled his lips. Hades couldn’t see it but he could feel the glare Persie was giving him.

“How is it good I lost at hide and seek!”

“Not that, silly. I mean to think of me finding you easily a good thing, it’s good because if you’re ever in trouble, I’ll be able to find you no problem.” A light blushed dusted his cheeks as he watched Persie closely for a fraction of a second before looking off to the side to watch a bird peeking at the ground.

Humming softly Persie leaned in towards Hades. “You’ll find me no matter what?” she questioned curiously.

What kind of a question was that Hades wondered as his eyes flickered towards the redhead. 

“Were friends are we not? I’ll come find you no matter what happens be it good or bad, I’ll be by your side. Besides sometimes you can be foolish and get into trouble so I need to bail you out and…….wah! Perseph……….” Hades was unable to finish the sentence before he was knocked backwards and onto the ground. The world went sideways as he stared upwards at Persephone who hovered over him like a hummingbird over a flower. A wide smile was stretched across her face, it was bright and full of warmth and directed at him with such happiness that he felt his cheeks heating up even more.

“Thank you, Hades!” Persephone chirped happily as she hugged her best friend. “If you're ever in a bind as well I’ll come find you! You have a pretty soul as well and...Hades are you feeling alright? Your face is as red as a tomato.”

Hades coughed loudly as he struggled to get out of Persie’s grasp. Tiny limbs kicking and flailing he managed to crawl out from under her as she regarded him with confusion and worry.

“I’m quite alright,” he explained when she questioned his health. Dusting off his robes he held his hand out to her. “Let’s go find Daeus while there’s still daylight. If we're lucky we will find him. If not, I guess will have no choice but to leave him to live with the birds. It would be tragic but I daresay he will fit in.”

Giggling Persie took Hades’s hand as the two of them set off to search the rest of the park for their missing friend.

“We can’t let him live with the birds! He might gather an army and then come at us with a vengeance because we left him.”

Smiling softly Hades listened to Persephone’s twenty minute extended explanation on how they couldn’t let Daeus live with the birds. Her amethyst colored soul swirled around happily in tiny circles as she chattered away making Hades smile even more. The emotions she had bubbled over and outwards to him making him purr happily like a cat sunbathing.

It was a nice feeling.

**XxxXxx**

Ready or not he would come.

Persephone ran as fast as she could through the quiet calm streets of Amaurot. The shades she passed called out to her in question but she ignored them all. Her heart pounded away in her chest as she kept a fast steady pace. Honestly if it was any other time she may have found her predicament kinda funny. Here she was the Warrior of Light and Darkness, slayers of Eikons and Ascians alike, sprinting through a city barefoot wearing nothing but sweatpants and a floral pink shirt.

That didn’t scream warrior at all.

But this wasn’t just any other time, this was a pivotal moment and though she longed to stay by Hades’s side for she saw a brief glimpse of something different. She knew she couldn’t, it would have been foolish to stay and not heed his words. So now here she was running for her life through a city that now belonged to the dead. 

Persephone couldn’t teleport out of Amaurot of her own accord and as she came to the aetheryte in the city she came to a standstill. Looking at the dull aetheryte, Persie could no longer see or feel the buzz of aether in the air. It was silent. Even the shades who frequented this part of the city were quiet, no longer existing in this moment of time.

Persie could feel hopelessness engulfing her very being tearing at her inner soul.

Taking a deep breath Persephone closed her eyes as her heart raced within her chest. The man she deeply loved, would hunt her through their dead home. He himself is controlled by an Ancient primal, a vile evil that would stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Stop at nothing till everything was his. Hades would find her anywhere, she faintly remembered how she played Hide and Seek with him when they were kids. Every single time he would find her, no matter how good or clever her hiding spot was Hades had always managed to root her out.

No matter how much she tried to conceal her presence Persephone’s soul was a beacon to his eyes.

“The real Hades gave you but one chance.” she whispered quietly to herself. Persie knew not how long Hades was able to resist Zodiark but she would not squander his gift to her. Turning on her heel she sprinted up the nearby ramp and towards her next destination. The elevator leading to the higher cliffs of the Tempest was her only escape. If she could make it there the brunette could easily swim up to the surface. The Kojin’s blessing once again proved beneficial and life saving Persie thought happily as she ran onwards. I’ll have to thank them whenever I return home to the Source.

Before long the elevator came into her sight, and with it Hades. He leaned against the closed doors with his eyes closed. His features were relaxed and serene as he rested comfortably. As she came to a grinding halt he stirred. "I thought you would be faster Persephone." Letting out a dramatic sigh Hades opened his eyes.

Persie had run so fast to get here and it left her with nought. This was the only escape route out of Amaurot, where could she go? What could she do?

Hands curling into tight fists Persephone took calming breaths.

"No words for me, my Vere Flos?" Hades purred as he eyes her closely. He so loved it when she played hard to get but only during times when it was appropriate. Right now was not one of those times as she insisted on being defiant as always. Hades could never understand why she did this…..Why couldn’t she accept the truth…..why couldn’t she just accept the blessing….it wouldn’t hurt so why...why…..why why why why why WHY WHY WHY WHY!!!????

Clicking his tongue he took a deep breath to still his slowly rising anger. 

“Let’s go back Persephone, you need your rest. Any more running around willy nilly in your state and that light will break free.” Unfurling his arms from his chest Hades held out his hand to her. Please take it his mind whispered while another part screamed for her not to take it.

Persie’s eyes flickered to his hand before locking onto his face. She remained ever silent as the minutes ticked by.

Growing under his breath Hades’s hand clenched tightly into a fist. “Why do you insist on playing these games!? What part of we can go home do you not understand!?” A pained expression overtook his features. Clenching her jaw Persie refused to make a sound as she watched Hades look at her in sorrow. “Our world…..our people we can get it back!”

“Would it truly be them though?” Persephone questioned with a raised brow. Hades gave her a confused look.

“Would our world truly be the same? Would our people be the same? Zodiark brings them back but are they the same as we remember them?”

What was this drivel Hades thought as he shook his head. Of course their brethren would be the same! Despite his thoughts however he couldn’t find himself to answer her question. No counter arguments could be made as he watched her in silence.

_ “Emet-Selch do what needs to be done.” _

Zodiark whispered quietly in his mind, cooing softly as Hades’s soul was squeezed ever so gently in a tender loving embrace. Aurum eyes narrowed as he stared at Persephone.

“No more words. No more games. If I have to use force so be it.” Lifting up his hand Hades snapped his fingers. Dark tendrils of aether burst up from the ground around her, Persephone was quick to dodge their grasp as she jumped quickly to the side. The tendrils changed course, shifting abruptly to the side in an attempt to catch her once more. Persephone once again dodged their grasp as she jumped back again. 

This dark game of cat and mouse went on for quite awhile as she ran through the city. Dodging and weaving, Persephone made every attempt to escape the tendril’s clutches as they followed her movements closely. Snapping and biting at her heels they hounded her through the silent streets of Amaurot. And though she was fast Persie knew she wouldn’t be for much longer if this game kept on going. She had to do something….had to think…..watch carefully so as not to…..

So focused she was on watching the tendrils, Persie didn’t see Hades materializing behind her. When her back connected with a chest a soft gasp escaped her as she watched the dark tendrils of aether dissipate into aether as strong arms encircled around her waist. A face nuzzled gently into her hair as she heard a breathy chuckle. 

Hades brushed his lips against her ear. “Now you belong to me.”

A portal of darkness appeared before them where deep within Zodiark awaited. Persie wasn’t sure how but she knew that he did and once they stepped through there would be no return. 

Hydaelyn’s champion would die. Converted to Zodiark’s futureless promise, Persephone would be tempered just like Hades…...just like the others.

It only took a split second for her to lean her head forward before swinging it back to connect with Hades’s face. Pain flared in her head as a crunching sound echoed in her ears as Hades hissed in pain, grip loosening she pulled herself free as she watched the portal closed. Turning around she took a defensive stance as she eyed her husband closely.

He was hunched forward slightly with his hand pressed against his nose. His white silken glove was stained crimson as he leered up at her in anger. Blood oozed down his face in a steady stream staining his skin and glove.

“Damn you!” he spat snapping his fingers. The air buzzed with ambient dark aether as it formed around Hades. Caressing every fiber of his being it flared out around him like dark wings and soon crystallized. With a jerk of his head the crystal shattered into tiny jagged pieces before descending upon her in a torrent. 

Quickly Persie willed her aether to her and thought quickly on what she wanted to make. It would e a risk to attempt something like this in her state but she didn’t have a choice. Mimicking her husband she snapped her fingers. Sprouting up from the ground were strong vines, razor sharp thorns decorated the length of them as they snapped widely in the air. Cracking loudly against the ground like a whip they knocked back most of the crystallized knives aimed at her. Despite their protection a few knives managed to slip through and pierce her flesh. Persephone winced but did not cry out in pain as she flicked her wrist. The vines surged forward towards Hades before wrapping around his body tightly encasing him in their iron grip

It did little against him as the vines withered away into dust. The Architect clapped his hands as a smile curled his lips.

“Congratulations on utilizing your creation magic. Frail as it is I am most impressed that you were able to concoct something of that magnitude in your condition.”

The ground before them was littered in broken crystal as Hades leisurely walked across them and slowly towards her.

“You’re no Angel of Truth!” she spat. “You always said you would never hurt me”

A look of confusion crossed Hades’s face as he stopped walking. The dark aether that swirled around him vanished in an instant, dispersing into a fog that flitted away. “Persie…..” shaking his head Hades pressed his bloody hand to his head. 

What had he done?

Hand dropping from his face he looked at Persephone. Golden eyes tracing over her body, taking every part of her in. He soon took a staggering step backwards as revulsion and horror washed over him. Several knives were embedded into her skin, blood stained her clothes and skin as she stared him down. Hades’s soul curled up tightly into a knot of anguish.

“Vere Flos I’m so sorry.” he said in a strained voice as a tear streaked down his face. He didn’t want this. He never wanted to hurt Persie, make her bleed, make her cry. Hades had only wanted to protect her, ensure her safety and bring back their home. Everything was wrong...so very wrong and he should have doubted the Zodiark concept along with Persie when the idea was first proposed. But they were desperate and in their desperation, doubts or not, they had made their choice.

Stumbling forward Hades lurched forward ambling towards Persephone till he gripped her arms tightly before she could move away. She struggled under his grasp but he shushed her lightly trying to console her as he tried to process his thoughts. He had to say this…..she had to know.

“Persephone he won’t stop till he has you. Zodiark will use any means necessary to temper you.” Hades said, halting her struggle. His words tumbled out quickly and concisely for he didn’t know how much time he had. “Don’t let him win. I never questioned your counterarguments back then and instead sided with the others and for that I must apologize but whatever happens fight!”

Persie felt his grip on her arms tighten as a pained expression swept over his features. Zodiark screamed in rage at Hades’s insubordination as he squeezed his soul tightly. The Architect couldn’t help but let out strained laughter. 

“Make your way to the Capitol, Vere Flos,” Hades gasped out as he locked eyes with her. “When you are ready we will finish what we began years ago.” 

Reaching up a hand Persephone cupped his cheek as he watched her with sad hurting eyes. 

“Listen well for I shall only say this once. You are not Zodiark’s. You. Are. mine. You have always been mine! My insufferable man, my husband, father to my children, love of my life, and he cannot have you anymore!” Pulling Hades towards her she graced him with a deep kiss, a promise to free him from his bindings.

Hades relaxed for a fraction of a second before a burning white pain flared through him. Pulling himself out of Persephone’s embrace he gave her a wide berth as his eyes narrowed into a glare.

“Bold words, hero. Remember actions speak louder than words, I will not yield in my conviction. I will bring back our everything and you along with it. Don’t dawdle for too long for I do not know how much longer you’ll last.”

Dipping downwards Hades gracefully bowed to his Vere Flos before vanishing away.

Closing her eyes Persephone released a deep breath as she tapped her finger against her thigh.

One way or another she would free him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the brief fight scene didn't suck too muchXD It's been AGES since I last wrote an action scene.
> 
> Welp what did ya guys think? :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Persephone reunites with the Scions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said chapter 22 would be last chapter but things changed as my ideas changed so yeahXD
> 
> We have about two more chapters to go before the end.

Leaning against the window of the bedroom Hades looked out to the city of Amaurot. It’s many buildings were ablaze with light as the city continued to maintain a sense of alert in the late night. All was calm and peaceful. It was just another evening in the fair city he called home and as he watched the beautiful shimmer of the Underworld dance before his eyes Hades couldn’t help but frown. A deep worry stirred within him, it curled tightly around him refusing to let him go.

There were whispers.

Whispers about something being wrong with the Star. It seemed foolhardy to believe such a thing but whispers couldn’t be well ignored. The Convocation Fourteen knew that and as such a meeting had been called to discuss such things.

It was a long day filled with arguing among his peers. Only Elidibus could manage the job of mediator as he bounced from person to person to staunch the elevation of anger in the various debates and disagreements. Persie had been lucky enough not to have attended such a meeting but Hades knew this would be the first of many meetings to come. Next time she wouldn’t be so lucky.

The whispers were alarming but for the time being they were just that. 

Whispers.

Strange creations of unknown origin had been seen in random locations of the Star. That the Star itself was hurt. 

Hades couldn’t help but worry for his wife as she set out two days prior on her expedition to the Forests of Aranyani to distribute new seedlings to the terrein. One would think it was a simple task but for Persephone it could be exhausting as she had to expand her aether to the entirety of the forest. Besides that arduous task she had to stay a few extra days to make sure the vegetation and trees took well to the new plants that joined it’s ever growing family. Hades knew by the time she returned home she would do nothing but sleep for a full day to gain back her lost strength. His Vere Flos always had a tendency to go above and beyond for her plants and therefore constantly overdid it.

He hoped she wouldn’t come across one of those supposed fowl creatures the whispers spoke of.

“She can defend herself but should she be depleted of too much aether………” Hades trailed off unable to finish his sentence. He didn’t want to think of his Persie being forced into a corner and ravaged to death by some monstrous creature. So he didn’t. The Architect instead dwelled on the fact that Persephone was strong and could handle her own. It relieved him of some of his growing distress but not all of it.

His mind turned to other musings as the day's events filtered back to him. If the situation with the Star wasn’t sorted soon then hysteria would be front and center with the masses he thought with a deep sigh. In short it wouldn’t be a good scenario at all and the Convocation would be hard pressed to………

“Daddy we can’t sleep.” a little voice called to Hades pulling him from his thoughts. Pushing away from the window the white haired man looked back to see his son and daughter standing in the doorway to his room. Light streamed in from down the hallway bathing his children in a light gentle glow as forest green eyes stared at him in sheepish guilt. Most likely they were afraid that their father would be cross with them for being up at such a late hour.

Aster was huddled behind his sister as he shuffled from foot to foot in nervousness. A plush bear was tucked underneath his arm while his free hand clutched at Meli’s shirt. His long white hair was tied neatly into a braid that resembled Daeus’s while Melione’s short locks were a rumbled mess as they framed her face. Meli’s arms were crossed over her chest as an air of confidence wafted through her despite the sheepish look that was in her eyes. Ever and always trying to play it off like it was no big deal being up at such a late hour but still wary of what her father might say.

“I can’t sleep either.” Hades informed them as he walked over and sat on the edge of his unmade bed. 

Patting the mattress he beckoned his children over. They ran over quickly and clambered up onto the large bed. Taking a seat on either side of their father they cuddled close and leaned against him. 

Wrapping his arms around them he pulled them closer as he dropped a kiss onto each of their heads. It always amazed him at how big his little ones were getting, ten years of age and still growing like a weed as Persie would say. Fifty years had flown by in a blink of an eye that it made Hades sad. What happened to his little babes? 

As Amaurotine's he knew they had many more years to give him before they reached adulthood and struck out on their own but despite that knowledge it made him sad. By the Star he wasn't sure how he was going to react when they left the nest.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Aster asked quietly as he looked up at him through white lashes.

“Too many thoughts in my head.” Hades hummed as he swept back stray strands of Aster’s hair off his forehead.

“Can’t you use your magic to turn off your thoughts?” Meli asked curiously. Daddy was a strong sorcerer so wouldn’t he have the power to do such a thing she wondered.

Hades couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I would if I could but I think that spell would be best aimed at Lahabrea so he’ll stop speaking.”

Melione and Aster laughed at their father’s response as they snuggled closer.

When their laughter subsided Meli spoke up in a serious tone. “Daddy is something going to happen to us and Amaurot?”

Hades was blindsided by the question. Body going stiff, his grip on the twins tightened significantly to the point they grumbled in discomfort. Loosening his grip he mumbled an apology before taking a deep breath. 

“Why would you say that, Meli?” he asked slowly. Aurum eyes stared into familiar green with such intensity that the short haired girl fidgeted on the spot.

“Ares was talking in class today on how something bad is happening to the Star and that one day will all die and Amaurot will be destroyed. He even said that Aster and I will be the first to die because I told him he was a liar and that he shouldn’t lie and how mama and you will find a solution along with the other Convocation members if such a thing was even happening.” Melione’s words came out in a fast torrent as she relayed to her father about the event of today that took place in between lessons.

Hades’s blood boiled at what the boy had said. Eyes narrowing in his anger he made a mental note to have a conversation with the teacher as well as Mitron. Such talk was inappropriate and uncalled for. The boy must have overheard a private conversation his father was having with his wife. Hades would make sure to snuff this out before it got worse. Perhaps he would even have a nice little chat with Ares?

“He said a lot of mean things.” Aster commented eyes downcast. Grip tightening on his plush toy he buried his head into his father’s chest. That was all the indication he needed to know Ares was targeting his son again. A conversation would happen between him and the boy.

“I can assure you that everything is alright,” Hades reassured as he looked at each child. He was quick to shush Meli when she started to mention again what Ares had said. “Pay him no mind. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Trust me when I say it’ll be alright.”

“I trust you, Da!” Aster said quickly as Meli nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Sunset orange and crystal blue hued souls reached out to cling to their father’s red one. Hades made sure to expand his essence to wrap around his children’s souls holding them protectively. Soft prickles of emotions burst through his soul as his children revealed their emotions to him. It had him smiling warmly as he kissed the tops of their heads once more.

It wasn't long before his trademark smirk curled his lips.

“Good. Now then who wants to help me make brownies?” Hades wagered that a nice treat with a cup of warm milk would be sufficient enough to soothe his little ones into slumber.

“But it’s midnight.”

“Fine. I’ll just make them on my own and eat them all myself.”

The twins yelled in protest at what he said causing Hades to laugh loudly.

“We can help!” the two cried in unison as they clung to him like little monkeys. Wrapping his arms around their waist Hades stood up and began walking out of the room. Each child was tucked haphazardly under his arm like luggage causing the two to let out bells of laughter at their position as they dangled helplessly.

“I call dibs on licking the spoon!”

“But I wanna lick the spoon!”

“You both can lick the spoon. You’ll each have your own.”

The argument that was about to happen died within seconds as their father put a quick stop to it as he walked down the hallway.

“Da?” Aster questioned as he craned his head upwards. Hades hummed in acknowledgment. “What does the future hold?”

Hades stopped in his tracks. Cocking his head to the side in brief thought he smiled at his son.

“Infinite possibilities.”

Hades never knew that the words he spoke that night were a lie. The future didn’t hold infinite possibilities, it held nothing but terminal destruction.

His children were the first to go.

His wife was second.

**XxxXxx**

“Sorry for ruining your handkerchief.” Persephone mumbled as she watched Hythlodaeus dab gently at her wounds. She barely flinched as he pressed lightly to the punctured skin. Persie was used to such injuries.

Daeus shook his head. “It’s easily replaceable.” he explained as he checked her over once more ensuring that the crystal knives weren't still embedded into her flesh. Once he was satisfied he stuffed the stained cloth away into his robe. Reaching out a hand he rubbed Persie’s back consolingly when he noticed her shoulders slouching even further than before.

“Do you have a plan, darling Kore?” Hythlodaeus was well aware of what had transpired between his two closest friends.

Persephone slowly nodded her head as she stared down into her lap. She had to soon make her way to the Capitol as Hades bid, from there she knew they would fight once more. He would be a champion of Zodiark and she Hydaelyn as they once again embraced each other in a vicious dance macabre to subjugate the other. Releasing a soft sigh her hands clenched the material of her sweatpants tightly. 

Lifting up her head she stared up at Daeus with determined confident eyes. “I’ll go get a change of clothes from the apartment. With what little creation magic I have I can easily replicate my weapon of choice. I shall confront Hades and free him from Zodiark’s clutches, this I swear.

Daeus couldn’t help but smile at his brave friend. Such was the way of Persephone….of Zalera….of a hero. The brilliant smile she sent his way made him smile in return. A smile better suited her then a frown for he always thought a smile better suited a hero.

“I have every confidence that you’ll achieve just that, Kore. Now I wish to point out………”

“Luce!”

Alisaie’s voice called out to her loud and clearly alerting Persephone to her friend’s approach and interrupting Daeus. Standing up onto her feet Persie looked to where she saw her friends running to her in the distance. Their paces were fast and precise as they bounded towards her at a breakneck speed. She couldn’t blame them, it had been three days since they last saw one another. Last the Scions saw her she wasn’t in the best of states.

Spreading out her arms joyfully she welcomed her friends with a smile as Alisaie reached her first. Body slamming into her Persephone almost fell to the ground but managed to hold her position. Arms wrapping tightly around her the young Elezen girl buried her head into Persie’s chest. Persephone lightly stroked the trembling girl’s hair. Their position didn’t last long however as Alisaie pulled from her grasp to inspect every inch of the Warrior of Darkness. Seeing the wounds on her body had her crying out in alarm.

“You're hurt!”

Her loud exclamation had Urianger, Aplinaud, and Y’shtola attached to her side instantly as they checked her injuries to determine the severity of them. Ryne hovered close by as her wounds got healed. No doubt she was inspecting the pesky light that resided within her.

“How did you guys find me?” Persie questioned curiously as Alisaie ordered her to sit back down. Even going as far as to force the woman down to rest. 

“You can thank Ryne for that,” Thancred informed her. His soft brown eyes reflected what his soul was telling Persephone. Elation and relief curled around his soul tightly as happiness danced along its borders. “She easily traced you to the Tempest due to the Lightwardens light.”

“Though it wasn’t easy! I wasn’t able to detect you till earlier today. Once we had our location we figured out a way to get down here.” the petite girl explained. Persie quirked a brow in curiosity as she sensed a story behind her words.

Y’Shtola sensing her ever present curiosity spoke up before the brunette could ask further questions. “A story for another time. More importantly what happened to you? What did Emet-Selch do and how did you escape him?”

“It looks to me he hurt you.” Alphinaud spoke. Soft underlying rage was hidden within his words as Thancred’s eyes narrowed into a lethal glare.

“Will just have to hurt him back tenfold.” 

“Wai……”

Persie couldn’t finish her response when loud breathy laughter reached her ears. Green eyes darted to the left to see Daeus doubled over in laughter. His hand was pressed over his mouth in a vain attempt to stop his mirth but it was futile. Daeus’s laughter was music to her ears for it had been such a long time since she last heard it.

Everyone seemed dumbfounded by his reaction. Other shades didn’t laugh. They only whispered about the Final Days and the doom of their end. 

“Are you quite done?” Persephone snapped with no real heat behind her words. Straightening Daeus slipped a finger under his mask to wipe at his eyes.

“Forgive me, darling Kore. It just warms my heart greatly to know that you are being well taken care of.”

Several voices rose in question at hearing Daeus. Everyone's face mimicked the other and it was the funniest thing Persie had ever seen. Eyes widened at a comedic size, their jaws hung loosely and just about hit the ground from shock. Persephone snorted in laughter.

“You broke my friends, darling Daeus!”

Hythlodaeus rose his hands up in mercy as Persie shot him a heatless glare.

“This shade spoke of something else………..Lucinda are you naming things again? Is that why you called it Daeus?” Thancred’s question had her elbowing him in the ribs sharply. God name a few plants and suddenly you're considered weird and crazy.

Shaking her head Persie moved to stand by Daeus as his lips twitched up into a cheeky smile at Thancred’s words.

“Still naming plants, are we?”

This time Persie elbowed Daeus. He merely danced out of her reach as more laughter escaped him. Grumbling under her breath Persephone took a deep breath before releasing it. Turning to her still dumbfounded friends.

“I have something to tell you all and I want you to listen closely,” she said seriously as she gazed at each of her friends. Green eyes soon landed on Daeus who took his seat back next to her. “Help me explain?”

“Of course.”

So they did. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll got to see Meli and Aster:) I seriously had fun writing them. Anywho stay tuned for more in the coming days!!!!
> 
> Also since Amaurotine's are ancient and live long lives, I decided to take creative liberties with the aging process.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories and forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Welcome back to another chapter! I hope you all enjoy!

Loud footsteps pounded loudly on the polished floor as two figures darted through the many halls of the Akademia hand in hand. Moving easily around the various students mingling about, the two people running didn’t slow down their pace at all. Time was of the essence, the next lecture was about to start and they couldn’t afford to arrive late lest they be locked out of the room.

“Hades I swear by the Star if I’m locked out of the class again, I’m going to drag you to  Phytobiology and feed you to one of the carnivorous plants! ” a redheaded woman threatened loudly. She would be most upset if she was to miss today’s lecture especially since they were preparing for finals. Face turned to the man in front of her. She shot him a heated glare from underneath her white mask. The white haired man merely let out a laugh as he squeezed his friend’s hand tightly.

“Persephone have a little faith in me.” he said as he snuck a glance back at the woman of his concealed affections. Cheeks flushed a light pink from the exertion of their run, her long copper locks were pulled up into a high ponytail. Persie’s lips tilted down into a frown unbelieving of his words.

“Last time you said that we all had to clean the Ichthyology fish tanks without magic!”

Persephone recalled Hythlodaeus being extremely cross with Hades for their punishment.

Hades made a sound of protest in the back of his throat. “That was not my fault. Helios was the one to start it.” her white haired friend said matter of factly like he did no wrong in the situation. Persephone rolled her eyes.

“Hades!” Did he really have to pick fights with her friend?

Waving his free hand in the air theatrically, Hades smirked. “We will make it on time. Do you honestly think I didn’t prepare a distraction for Lahabrea?” he questioned with a raised brow, Persie couldn’t see.

Turning a sharp corner, the duo just barely dodged two students who were leaning quite close to each other. Startled, the two jumped away with bright red faces. Persephone only got a quick glimpse of them but was pleased to see it was Helios and Khione. She had a good guess as to what they were about to do. God did she ship it!

“What do you mean by distraction?” Persie warily asked, a bit nervous to know the answer. Hades never did things by halves.

“Will have to thank Hythlodaeus later for keeping Lahabrea distracted.”

“You sacrificed Daeus to Lahabrea!” Worry shot through Persephone at the thought of her dear friend getting caught in a lie and thus subjected to a long long lecture. And then an even longer lecture in detention. Hades made another sound in the back of his throat as they ducked under an archway and into a large room replicating a hot sandy desert. A shortcut most likely, leave it to him to know all the ins and outs of the Akademia.

“You say it like I murdered him. Calm down, Persie, Daeus will be alright I assure you.” Hades drawled as they sprinted across the vast shifting sand beneath their feet. Daues had no qualms with helping them out.

Tired, Hades groaned internally as he fought back a yawn. This was most tiring. He honestly would have skipped class in favor of a nice nap but Persephone had to come and ruin it. Not that he minded her presence in the slightest, but it was just that he really wanted that nap. He had a perfect spot underneath a tree, the sun was out and shining and there was a warm breeze in the air. It was bliss until Persie grabbed him by his ear and dragged him away.

Running like a chicken with their head cut off was also tiring. He loathed Lahabrea for banning teleportation into the room.The rumor mills spiraled with talk of other instructors following the Speaker’s lead. Hades mentally groaned again at the simple fact he would have to walk to his classes. That was just cruel and unusual punishment!

“If we are locked out and Daeus is punished then I am so feeding you to a carnivorous plant of my creation!” Ah. She upped her game. Persie wouldn’t drag him to  Phytobiology, she would simply create something on the spot to eat him. Knowing her she would create something terrifying. Hades was no stranger to her creations and he had heard something about a Malboro incident during her biology class. 

Hades smirked. “Duly noted, my dear.” Persephone had fire in her that made him burn in a pleasant way.

Together they made it to class on time and took their seats just as Lahabrea walked into the room. Smirking at Persephone in a ‘Told-You-So’ way, the woman merely rolled her eyes as she watched as Hades lowered his head into his folded arms to take that long awaited nap. She couldn’t help but smile.

**XxxXxx**

"Do you see the idiots I'm friends with!" Hades spat at a nearby person as he jabbed his thumb behind him. The Amaurotine stopped mid-stride to look at the disgruntled man in confusion following his finger to the two people behind him. A woman and man were tossing a child’s toy back and forth between them. Creating tricks as they passed it to and fro, they seemed to be having a good time. The Amaurotine wondered if they were siblings by their hair color.

Hades was on the verge of a mental break. They were supposed to be on this nature trail for an educational trip! They were meant to be studying the aether levels and fluctuations in the environment. Not. Playing. With. Children’s. Toys. Where in the hell had they even acquired it! They weren't kids! They were full fledged adults acting like absolute children.

Persephone gasped dramatically at hearing Hades’s words. The beach ball in her grasp dropped to the ground. "Daeus he……….he said we were friends.” She whispered in a tight voice filled with emotion. 

Mock tears brimmed in her eyes as Hythlodaeus grabbed his chest in utter surprise. 

"I heard, darling Kore. Tis music to my ears that he acknowledges our existence. Truly I never thought this day would come.”

Persie swooned theatrically into Hythlodaeus's arms as Hades's eyes twitched in annoyance. The Amaurotine quickly walked away from the bizarre group. 

Hades needed new friends…..he was going to get new friends who were not complete idiots. Friends who he wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with in public. 

"I'm leaving. Good luck finding your way back to the visitor center."

With a snap of his fingers he vanished leaving the remaining two behind as they collapsed into laughter.

After several minutes Persie righted herself as she took deep breaths to control her mirth before horror washed over her. "Wait was he serious!?"

"I believe so. We have been abandoned by the Lord of the Underworld." Daeus sighed forlornly. This was a most grave situation indeed.

"He left us in the middle of the forest! Hades you asshole!"

Hades did not return for them.

Three hours later Persephone and Hythlodaues managed to find the visitor center. They found Hades in a lounge chair, contently asleep under the sun. 

**XxxXxx**

“Have everything you need?”

“Yes.”

“Extra clothes?”

“Yes.”

“Money?”

“Yes.”

“Weapon?”

“For the love of……..YES!”

Hades went to open his mouth once more when a soft laugh to his right caught his attention. Hythlodaeus calmly stepped forward with a smile on his face, hands clasped in front of him he regarded his longtime friend with mirth.

“You sound like a fretting mother, brother.”

Said man scowled furiously at the statement. He did not act like a fretting mother! He had only wanted to make sure Persephone was properly prepared for her journey. It would be a longtime before she returned home.

“And before you deny it, you do sound like a fretting mother.” Persephone giggled as Hades turned his attention on her. Jaw dropping slightly in shock, Hades closed his mouth and huffed, ruffled and and annoyed at being ganged up on. Two against one was hardly fair.

“See if I ever make sure you're properly prepared again.” Hades sniffed affronted.

Persephone laughed as did Daeus.

Reaching out Persie pulled Hades into a tight hug. The white haired man resisted at first, intent on playing annoyed victim when overtime he gave in and hugged the shorter woman back. Arms curling around her back, Hades pressed his chin on top of her head and stared off into the distance. The sun shone brightly today as it’s rays washed over Amaurot making the skyscrapers and spires gleam beautifully. The city was alive as people passed around them going about their usual business. Students hurried to the Akademia, kids ran about playing with their friends, older Amaurotines conversed quietly in small groups of four or five. It was just another day and yet today Hades felt a deep sadness residing deeply in his heart making him slowly go hollow. It wasn’t just another day. It was a sad day. It was the day Persephone was leaving Amaurot.

A light knock to his soul brought him out of his musings. He saw a small portion of Persephone residing patiently near his soul’s borders. A soft amethyst hue hovering gently. Waiting.

Extending a small portion of his essence he connected with Persie. The feeling was like that of them holding hands. It was vast and warm and filled the sadness growing in his heart if only briefly. 

“Don’t be sad, okay?” Persie whispered quietly as she pulled out of their hug. Her soul slipped out of his grasp. He silently mourned the loss. Looking up at Hades she shot her best friend a smile. She hated when he was sad. “Besides, it's not goodbye forever! You know I’ll return home to Amaurot one day and that I’ve always wanted to explore the Star.”

Lips tilting upwards into a smile Hades nodded his head. He knew full well since they were kids she longed to explore their world and see all that it had to offer. She was always dead set on her plans of going off on adventures once they graduated the Akademia. Well now that time is now.

Walking over Hythlodaeus wrapped his arms around his friend's shoulders. Pulling them in close he nuzzled both their faces. Persephone laughed loudly, while Hades struggled like an upset cat trying to get out of his hold. He just barely caught his mask from being knocked askew by his moronic friend.

“Smiles, my friends!” Daeus chirped loudly. Hades reached out and yanked on his long red braid.

Releasing his friends Daeus quickly leaned down and kissed Persephone’s cheek gently. “Have fun and safe travels, darling Kore. I expect letters in the coming days.” He would miss his dear friend but knew Hades would miss her the most. Hythlodaues desperately wished Hades would just confess his feelings to her already. 

“Of course!”

Persephone’s gaze drifted towards Hades who offered her a sad smile and a velveteen bag with a snap of his fingers. Catching the black velvet casing in her grasp she opened it curious on what Hades had gifted her. Inside there were six clear crystals and inside each were large amounts of red aether swirling about their crystal cage. Persie knew right off the bat that this was Hades’s aether. She looked up at him in curiosity.

“A helping hand in case you're in a bind. Knowing you you’ll get into trouble.” Should the need ever arise, his aether would grant her an extra power boost in her ventures. 

Smiling, she placed the bag gently in her own personal inventory. Reaching out she pulled both her friends into a tight hug.

“I’ll come back.”

“We know.” Daeus said pleasantly.

Hades nodded his head unable to say anything.

Letting go, Persie took a step back as she watched them closely.

“I’ll stay in touch! Bye!”

And with that Persephone turned on her heel and strode off into the large crowd of people that were heading into the train station. Hades kept a close eye on her till he couldn’t see her anymore.

It would be a hundred years before she returned.

**XxxXxx**

“Oh, they’re so cute! I shall spoil them both!” Daeus proclaimed loudly as he hovered over Persephone from where she laid. A big smile was stretched across his face as he looked down at the little wrapped bundles in his dear friend’s arms.

A tired laugh escaped her. “Of course you would.” 

Propped up in bed Persephone’s green eyes looked down adoringly at the small babes she held gently to her. Swaddled in white blankets, Persie watched as the twins in her arms slept soundly. Her aether along with Hades’s washed over them, keeping them wrapped up protectively. Hades sat next to his wife on the bed. Gently reaching out a finger he gently stroked chubby cheeks still in a state of disbelief that these tiny beings in his wife’s arms were his.

Aster’s mouth moved in his sleep, seemingly making a sucking motion causing Hades to smile. His smile grew bigger when Meli latched onto his finger. His heart burst from the adorable interaction. 

They had made this together. New lives. Out of everything Hades had ever created, Meli and Aster were the best creation.

“Proud papa.” Persephone giggled as her eyes flickered to her husband.

Hades smirked and she had her answer.

“Why wouldn’t I be proud? We made two beautiful children.”

“About time. I was beginning to think I would never be an uncle!” Daues supplied as he pulled up a chair. Mirth danced in his golden eyes as he chuckled at his friends' expressions. 

Shaking her head Persie laid her head on Hades’s shoulder as her attention turned back to her children. She was happy. So very happy she could cry. Hades’s soul coiled around her own, she could feel his happiness filtering to her. Pressing a kiss to her temple Hades nuzzled her head.

“You did wonderful, Vere Flos.” he whispered in her ear as he stared lovingly at her. Persephone smiled sheepishly at him despite the praise.

“You're not mad I threatened to castrate you with a rusty spoon?”

Daues laughed but disguised it as a harsh cough.

“No I’m not mad.” Hades chuckled as he kissed her cheek. Persephone hummed softly as a smile graced her face.

“That’s good.” she mumbled as her eyes closed in contentment. She listened to the happy hum of conversation between Daues and Hades. As two respected Convocation members news traveled quickly about Meli and Aster’s birth and according to Daues everyone in Amaurot was celebrating. Regardless if they weren't Convocation members the city would be abuzz with delight as two new lives were introduced into the world. It was a happy affair. 

They had so many years together….so many memories to make…..so many………..

The spell broke.

Staggering backward Persephone’s concentration broke. The furnished room they all had been standing in evaporated away. What had once come to pass fell away with it as the image of Hades, Daues, the twins and herself disappeared like mist dispersing. Resting her hands on her knees, Persie took deep breaths to regain control of her breath. Perspiration blotted her skin.

Daeus placed a soothing hand on her head. “You did very well to hold that spell for as long as you did.” 

Glancing up at him Persie shot him a small smile. Through her creation magic, Persephone managed to replicate what memories she remembered to the Scions. Daues gave side commentary as he talked about Amaurot and what Amaurotines did on a daily basis as memories of old were showcased before them. Sometimes it wouldn’t be an explanation and merely a light hearted amused comment about some shenanigans Persie, Hades, and him got into.

Her task done, Persie lifted herself up and looked towards the others. They had been unbearably quiet for the past several minutes, it was making her nervous. 

All of them stared at her in equal stages of shock seemingly for a loss for words. It was Ryne who spoke first after several more seconds of quiet.

“You had a family,” she smiled as she clasped her hands in front of her. “Those babies were so cute. What were their names?”

Blinking in shock Persie felt herself smile. “Their names were Melione and Asteraceae.”

“Why am I not surprised you named your kid after a flower.” Alisaie spoke up teasingly. Persie shot her a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Chuckling Y’shtola smiled softly. “Only natural for our dear botanist,” as quick as her smile came it soon vanished as a frown took its place. Persephone knew the look of curiosity well on Shtola. “Can you tell us what came next, Luce…….Persephone.”

Persie knew full well what she meant. So she explained to the best of her ability. Persephone talked of how eventually strange rumors sprang up of the Star being in pain and of creatures of unknown coming into existence. Isolated events. But still events the Convocation took notice of and discussed how to rectify. Things spiraled from there when one of the cities across the ocean went dark, panic and uneasiness stirred within the masses. Growing in tension. The Convocation did it’s best to calm any fear the citizens were exhibiting.

More meetings were scheduled to the point all members practically lived at the Capitol. Persephone vaguely recalled being stressed out and exhausted. Coupled with sorrow and grief over losing her children, it was a hard time for her as well as Hades. 

At some point the Zodiark concept was thrown on the table. Manifest the will of the Star in a sentient being. It had it’s merit for the most part but Persie was wary of it. After the fiasco with the Guardian Force she was hesitant to place her hope in this concept. But they were desperate.

Persephone could remember no more on what happened next with the summoning but she vividly recalled Amaurot burning. She explained to the Scions the Final Days were far worse then any Umbral calamity they ever read about or witnessed. Worse than any war that transpired. It was devastating. It was brutal. It was terminal. 

“While there are holes in my memory I know for certain I summoned Hydaelyn. I was her champion in the past and I’m her champion once more.” Persephone would not...could not deny it. Just as the members of the Convocation summoned the primal Zodiark, she summoned the primal Hydaelyn.

At her revelation the Scions faces were all of equal shock as they took a step back.

“It would explain why her blessing resonates so strongly within you, Kore.” Daeus explained as he tapped his chin in thought. “She’s aware you are her original champion, the one who called her into existence. Zodiark is also aware of this fact and that’s most likely why he aims to temper you.”

“Well we won’t let him!” Alisaie and Alphinaud proclaimed loudly in unison. At talking at the same time the two of them shot annoyed looks at the other.

“It pleases me greatly to know you will protect her but I will warn you that Emet-Selch is not a foe to be taken lightly. His prowess has grown stronger due to Zodiark’s thrall, he will use whatever means to capture his flower.” Daeus said softly in warning. It broke his nonexistent heart to see his brother in such a state.

Persephone turned to Daues with a determined expression on her face. “And I will do whatever it takes to free him! Zodiark cannot have him any longer. Hades was mine first before he was Zodiark’s. He…….I have to……..” Persie’s voice cracked at the end of her words as she felt a couple tears stream down her face. Reaching up she scrubbed at her face harshly as a stuttered gasp escaped her. 

“Will save him. Have faith and all will be well!” Ryne shouted, bringing all attention to her. Urianger smiled at the young girl.

“You’re right Ryne.” Persie said with a smile. “Are you guys with me?”

“What kind of a question is that? Of course we're with you.”

“Until the very end.”

**XxxXxx**

Lacing up her boots Persephone tapped her heels on the ground when she was done. She was thankful Alisaie had grabbed her a change of clothes before rushing to her rescue. Her beloved bow that G’raha gifted her so long ago laid gently against her back. I’ll save Hades and Raha she thought determinedly as she double checked her equipment.

A sudden call of her name pulled her attention away. Turning to the right Persephone saw Ardbert leaning against a wall of a building. His blue eyes shone relief as she drew closer to him, Persie smiled.

“Long time no see.” she said, earning a scoff from her friend.

“Do you know how worried I was for you?”

Rubbing the back of her neck Persie kicked the ground. “I would wager a whole lot.”

“You would wager right…….still I’m glad to see you hale and whole. The final battle is upon us and while I probably can’t do much I’m with you,” Ardbert said as he held out his fist towards her. “Don’t leave me hanging, warrior.”

Laughing she curled her hand into a fist as well and bumped hers against his. Just like when they touched before a light shone softly between them. Green eyes widened in shock and astonishment for deep within that light shining dimly, Persephone could make out an amethyst hue. How was it that she missed this before?

“As I thought. What happened between us was no coincidence. My story may be finished, but the fates have gifted me a minor role in yours.” Ardbert said softly as a smile curled his lips. He had done everything a hero should. He fought for his home, he fought for his friends, he fought for the light and at one point he thought that everything they had endured, everything that they had suffered still wasn’t enough. But Lucinda Memoria…….no Persephone had proved him wrong. Everything him and his fellow friends had accomplished was just enough. It was up to her to finish where they had left off. 

Maybe everything was meant to end with her. Who knows really.

“You’re a major role in my story, Ardbert, you always have been.” Persie smiled as she bumped her fist against his once more. A warm thrum of energy passed through her from the action and most likely Ardbert from the confused expression he was making. It soon transformed to bliss at feeling something for the first time in a long time. 

“If you say so, Persephone,” the brunette warrior retorted before dropping his hand. “If you need a push, I’ll be right there behind you; if you lose control, I’ll do my best to stop you. So--let us be about it, hero and save that husband of yours.”

Clapping her hands together Persie jumped in place gleefully. Together they could do this! She was sure they would win. “Let’s do this!”

Ardbert let out a loud laugh as he punched the air. He had a deep feeling they would win together, that they could save this world...his home and free Hades from Zodiark’s thrall.

“Luce?.......Ah….I mean Persephone.” Thancred’s voice called out to the brunette almost timidly garnering Persie’s attention. Turning to the side she noticed the rouge turned gunbreaker shuffling from foot to foot. His hand was pressed to the back of his neck as he scratched at the skin. With everything going on Thancred was a little unsure if he should broach the elephant in the room. His actions from before were uncalled for. He knew as soon as his anger died down that day that he said things he couldn’t possibly take back. He had hurt a much beloved friend.

“Hello, Thancred.” Persie said quietly as she clasped her hands behind her back. Walking over to the nervous man she leaned against a nearby tree when she came an ilm of him.

“Sorry for calling you the wrong name. Doubtless you wish to be referred to as Persephone.”

“It’s no problem. It’ll take some getting used to I’m sure.”

The white haired man nodded his head as he let out the breath he was holding. Persephone smiled unused to seeing her friend this way. His eyes were averted to the ground unable to meet her gaze.

“I forgive you.”

Light brown eyes snapped up to meet green. “You do?” Thancred said incredulously. His soul spread out in shock and relief at her words.

Persie nodded her head humming softly. “I do. I won’t deny what you said hurt but I could understand where your anger was coming from. We all say things we don’t mean when in a rage and if anyone should be saying sorry it’s me. I said even worse things to you and for that I apologize.” She had poked a sore spot in Thancred and that was the sole fact of Lahabrea possessing him. Persephone had called her friend weak when she knew in her heart he was far from it. She had no right to say what she had said. 

“You’re forgiven. But to be honest I did deserve what you said.” 

Persephone shook her head. Pushing off from the tree she reached up and flicked Thancred in the forehead causing the man to grunt in slight pain.

“Just so you're aware, you were right,” she smirked. Thancred rubbed his reddened forehead and frowned. What was he right about? “I did lay with an Ascian. Multiple times. In multiple locations. On multiple surfaces. It was bliss, Hades certainly knows how to pleasure me well and I him.”

Thancred blanched in mortification. A choking sound erupted out of his throat and into the air. Since when had she become so lecherous!?

“I could have gone without knowing that!”

Patting Thancred’s cheek Persephone laughed. “Now you know how I feel when you tell me about your debaucherous nights in Ul’Dah when you're drunk.” 

“If I promise to never be around you drunk again, will you promise not to tell me you had sex with an Ascian again?” Thancred bargained. Persie hummed loudly as she tapped her lip in thought.

“Deal!”

Thancred sighed in relief.

“Alright let’s go, the others are waiting.” Persephone exclaimed after her bout of laughter. Turning on her heel she marched back to the bench where Daues and the others awaited. There would be no turning back now, not that she really could or had a choice. One way or another she would save Hades and she would save G’raha. This she promised, this she swore.

**XxxXxx**

Before the fight, here comes the light.

Save him from the dark, where lurk Zodiark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and Shadows of the Past is finished!! Ahhhhhhh I'm so excited, man!!! It's certainly been a wild ride! 
> 
> Anywho I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. It was a lot of fun to write:D Big thank you to a fan/reviewer for the little rhythm at the end of the chapter! Also little side note but Helios is Lahabrea and Khione is Igeyorhm.
> 
> Until next time, stay safe and healthy and I shall see you in the final chapter;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!*Pops confetti*
> 
> Ugh let me tell you this was a challenge to write but I finally got through it. I wouldn't have been able to without my dear friend Misaki-Selch so a BIG BIG BIG thank you and shout out goes to her. Without her help I would still be on page three and banging my head against the wall.
> 
> SO BUCKLE UP MY LOVELIES! GRAB A SNACK, GET A DRINK, AND ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!!(Seriously though you may wanna grab some food and get comfy this baby is a long one)

Hades grunted in pain as he slumped heavily against the wall of his ruined office. All manner of books and papers were scattered about the room in disarray. Chairs were tipped over, portraits on the wall were burnt, crumbling to ash on the ground. His breath came out in deep pants as he struggled to breathe. A white hot pain shot through his entire being causing him to slide down to the ground unable to move. The room was silent but he heard the screams.

**Bring her to me!**

**Zalera will join our cause!**

**Obey me, Emet-Selch!**

Hades shook his head as his hand reached up to grip at his chest. Zodiark roared furiously within him for the insubordination as more pain coursed through him. His soul felt like it would shatter at any moment.

**Listen!**

**Obey!**

**I shall grant Zalera my blessing!**

**“I’ve seen how long you’ve yearned for her,”** Zodiark purred softly to him. Hades tightened his grip as he thought of his beloved.  **“You can be together as before. I can save her from the light, just bring her to me. Together Zalera and you will usher in my darkness as the world’s rejoin and your home is restored.”**

A soft noise escaped the fallen emperor as he closed his eyes. He wanted Persie, he wanted her to be safe and far away from him but at the same time he was greedy and selfish and wanted her all to himself. He had been so lonely for so long, Hades simply craved rest with his Vere Flos…….he wanted……..

A dark amused chuckle echoed in his mind making Hades shudder.  **“I shan’t deny you what you want. You have always been such a faithful servant, Emet-Selch. You can have a family with Zalera.”**

Golden eyes snapped open as he shook his head furiously. No! He couldn’t! He wouldn’t! As much as Hades wanted a family again he would dare not tread down that path with Persephone. Zodiark would take their child. He would consume and corrupt them till there was nothing left. Zodiark would bind them as he did Hades and the others. No, he would not let that happen. 

**“Do you truly see me as a monster, Emet-Selch?”** Zodiark questioned softly. Hades could feel something grimy and jagged slithering in his soul, wrapping around his essence ilm by ilm. A darkness stirring inside of him, drowning him from the inside out. Did he really think of Zodiark as a monster? 

He had saved their world after all. To call him a monster didn’t seem to make any sense to Hades. His face scrunched up in mild confusion.

**“I did save your world from the brink of destruction. From the precipice of despair did I bring salvation and life.”**

That’s right Hades thought as his eyes closed once more. Zodiark saved them all and helped them rebuild their world.

**“You long for Zalera and you may have her but you must needs bring her to me first. I shall save her, Emet-Selch.”**

**Listen.**

**Obey.**

**I shall grant my blessing.**

Standing up Hades did as he was told. He would help make Persephone understand that this way was for the best. No matter what he would save her from Hydaelyn’s accursed light.

This Hades swore.

**XxxXxx**

As Persephone and the Scions stepped into the Capitol a wave of heavy nostalgia washed over the warrior. She could recall much of her time being spent here in daily meetings as they discussed current events and new concepts and solutions for their home and the people. Almost always an argument would spark, leading Elidibus to put out the flames before they rose higher. The memories of various arguments played fuzzily in her mind.

She would slump in her seat and groan as the voices around her rose to a high degree. Lahabrea and Igeyorhm,being the tag-team that they were, combined forces to fire counter argument after counter argument while Mitron disagreed heavily with the both of them. From down the long table, Hades would stir awake from his nap. Grumbling loudly he would ask the others to keep it down for he was trying to get much needed sleep. That in turn had several members turning on him, questioning why he was picked for the position of Emet-Selch. Eventually members would turn to her and ask why she had married such a lazy man.

A loud clap of Elidibus’s hands and the hall would always fall quiet. His calm voice would filter to them staunching any loud voices that tried to raise up. 

Elidibus always did have a good way of handling things.

“What are we laughing about, Lu…..Persie?” Alisaie questioned correcting herself quickly with a quirked brow. Persephone glanced back at her friend and smiled.

“Just recalling how it was never a Convocation meeting if an argument didn’t break out.” she chuckled as mirth danced in her eyes. At times they all had their differences but when push came to shove each of them could work in sync with the other.

“What did you and Emet-Selch do during the arguing?” Ryne asked curiously. The others didn’t have to speak up for Persie to know they were curious as well to the answer to the question. Clasping her hands behind her back, Persephone’s smile grew bigger.

“Well for the most part I would try and stay out of arguments but occasionally would offer my two cents on whatever the subject matter was. Hades, the lazy bastard, would be taking a nap.” She knew however, that he wasn’t asleep. Hades was very much awake, attuned to the conversation and arguing that was happening. Sometimes he would shut entire arguments down with a well played counter argument.

Alisaie scoffed. “Taking a nap.” she questioned incredulously. 

“He did tell you all he favored sleep, he wasn’t exaggerating.” Persephone said in a serious tone.

Alisaie opened her mouth once more when the voice of Hades called out to them.

“Why am I not surprised you brought your pets.”

Persephone came to a sudden standstill as did the others. Green eyes traced her husband’s slow movements wearily as he lazily strolled towards them. He looks worse than before Persie thought sadly as her heart clenched tightly. His face was pale as dark circles hung heavy under his eyes, it was like he hadn’t slept in days. It made her feel sick to her stomach when she saw how far Zodiark stretched his essence within her lover’s soul.

“You finally arrive, Vere Flos.” Hades purred but it lacked the usual mirth and love in his eyes. It felt amiss to even think of him as her Hades.

“Do you remember how we used to play Hide and Seek as kids?” she asked almost quietly. For now the Scions were just listening and watching his reaction as well keeping a close eye on her. Alisaie and Alphinaud stayed close behind her but still gave her breathing room. Should Hades attempt to snatch her, the two of them would grab her quickly and toss her back to Thancred and Ryne. Urianger and Y’shtola would fire off spells as a means to block and distract as they made their escape. This safety precaution was implemented for her safety but she didn’t quite care for her well being. 

Persephone eyed Hades closely, watching how his soul moved in an undulating fashion. Zodiark’s essence rippled on top of the beautiful red hue she loved dearly. 

He quirked an eyebrow, golden eyes open in disbelief as he scoffed. “What kind of question is this, Vere Flos? Of course I remember, like I remember all days with you,” he stepped closer, a gentle expression taking over his features. His soul flickered like a flame in the wind with his own essence but Zodiarks was still sprinkled all around. “Why the question?”

Closing her eyes briefly, Persephone took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. “I told you if you were ever in a bind I would come find you.” she explained as her eyes slid back open. You yourself promised me the same thing she thought as a sad smile curled her lips as she watched his red soul flicker once more. 

“I told you I would find you no matter what. I kept my promise, I found you.” his silken voice purred as a jovial expression crossed his features. Spreading out his arms, Hades’s smile grew bigger. “Here I am, my Vere Flos, now let me help you. I see the light running rampant, if I don’t help you now you might perish…” his voice broke at the last part. The thought of her eroding away before him hurt Hades worse than Zodiark ever could. To see her deceased once more would be his breaking point and Hades knew he would truly descend into madness. 

Arms dropping back down to his sides, Persie noticed something that made her smile. From within she could see Zodiark’s essence being overwhelmed by her husband’s beautiful soul. It was a wavering struggle as Zodiark pushed back against him. Hades was still fighting. Persephone had managed to break through at least a little. “Yes you found me. I will not perish. I will not leave you alone.” her voice was soothing as she stepped closer slowly. The twins flanked her on both sides as she edged her way closer.

“Persi…” his voice laden with anguish and fear. The Scions kept their silence, surprised and unsure of this new foreign creature before them. Never had they seen an Ascian look so lost and afraid and even scared. “You can not see what I see…” he turned away from her, raising a hand to his face, Hades covered his eyes as he ground his teeth in irritation. She saw anger stir in his soul. It was a deep seated anger that had spent centuries festering and molding in darkness that seemed eternal. It would not leave him so easily. Persie’s heart shattered in her chest.

“It’s eating away at your beautiful soul..” his voice was barely more than a whisper. Hydaelyn was eating away at his Vere Flos. Corrupting her…...tainting her…….hurting her……….Hades didn’t wish to see his wife in pain. It didn’t help that the Lightwarden’s light swirled rampant within, threatening to transform her into a Sin Eater. Why couldn’t his stupidly stubborn girl see that Zodiark just merely wanted to help!? 

No his mind screamed loudly recoiling at the sudden thought he just had. Zodiark didn’t wish to help her, he sought to trap her...bind her….he couldn’t…...he wouldn’t...no that’s absurd he thought as his hand dropped from his face. Zodiark promised he would never hurt her, he promised that they could be together as before.

Lies. All lies.

“I can see something in you that hurts me deeply as well…” Persephone said gently pulling Hades away from his warring thoughts. Despite the gentle smile she was giving him, Persie’s eyes and soul reflected the same emotion. Sadness hung heavy in them both.

Persephone stood a few ilms from him now. “I promised to find you because you were the most important person to me. You are in a bind right now, my Love.” Reaching out her hand she beckoned him to her. “Let us help you. With everyone’s help we can free you from Zodiark.” 

Green and gold eyes locked together as they studied each other closely. The silence that hung in the air was heavy, draping over them all like heavy weights to their shoulders. Suddenly after several minutes of silence Hades slowly lifted a trembling hand to Persephone. 

That action was all it took.

**Listen.**

**Obey.**

**I shall grant my blessing.**

Persephone saw Hades soul be overtaken again by Zodiark’s essence. It coiled around tightly, constricting and suffocating the reddened hue. Persie watched in silent horror as Hades fought back, pressing up against Zodiark in vain. Wild emotions tumbled in him and to her. Anger rising steadily along with anguish, sorrow, pain, and loneliness. Persephone bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying out.

Hades shook his head before he turned to Persephone and her Scion friends, his teeth clenched. “Do you know what I endured? After you left, after you were gone?” The dark tone of his voice struck her hard as he directed all his emotions onto her. Her breath caught in her throat from the lethal glare he was sending her, never had he looked at her in such a way.

**I shall grant Zalera my blessing!**

Zodiark’s voice filled Hades head once more. Right he was, he had to save his beloved. He had to snuff out this pesky light before it took her from him again. Hades wouldn’t be alone again. Never ever again. He straightened his back before looking at her and her flock. 

“You will obey, Persephone. You will come with me. You will listen and let Zodiark grant his blessing.”

“We won’t let you take her!” Ryne shouted, earning dry humorless laughter from the Architect. 

Everyone’s weapons were drawn as Persephone stood in place staring at her fallen husband. 

“We Ascians will reclaim our world. Our world that is ours and ours alone! Persephone is to stay by my side not yours, I shan’t let Hydaelyn abuse her anymore!” His soul was snapping and biting itself at this point. 

Slowly Persephone's hand sank to her side, she could not reach him like this anymore this much was plain. Her own expression was pained at the thought of the things he must have witnessed, she could only imagine what he felt. Everything began to fall rapidly like a domino effect after they had lost Melione and Aster. 

“Emet-Selch we truly understand your conviction, we do but we can not accept the sacrifices made along the way. You can not truly mean to change Lu.. Persephone to a puppet of a primal.” Alphinaud’s voice chimed in as he pleaded with Emet-Selch. The Elezen’s voice was filled with horror and disgust at the mere thought of his dear friend becoming enthralled by the shadow lord.

“You think you and your tattered soul’s can understand anything of my plight? Of Persephone's plight? You can not!” Hades spat towards the Elezen. Aurum eyes flickered to each and everyone of them.“You are shattered mockeries of what the world used to be. Eons where I broke bread with your kind, fought with you, grown ill, grown old, I even sired children! And when the time came welcomed death's sweet embrace. For eons have I measured your worth and found you wanting, too feeble minded to serve as stewards of any star.”

How dare this broken thing assume he knew their conviction. That he even deemed to know their world was an insult. Persephone shows them a snippet into their lives and suddenly they understand everything that happened! It was absurd!

Persephone's heart broke at his words, of course he had sired children as an Emperor to play his part, of course he had played his role to perfection with another woman. All to get her back but yet the sting of jealousy was a far worse pain than the accursed light within her.

“You do not honestly believe that half of your number would sacrifice themselves to save the others. Of course they wouldn't!” he screamed at them full of anger and anguish never once allowing them to speak during the course of this. Hades had seen how these pitiful halflings had acted in the course of history. By their twelve, he’s even ruled over them in various ages and every time it was always the same outcome. So pitiful and selfish these fools were! They couldn’t be trusted ever to take care of the world. They simply wouldn’t be able to do correctly like the Convocation did! Like every citizen of Amaurot could!

Persephone felt tears gather in her eyes. She wanted to console him and end this suffering, but she knew there was no way she could do this. If she went with him she would make him happy but there would be a price like with all things, they would ever belong to Zodiark. Made to bring about the rule of darkness until there was nothing left, somewhere in her mind she was glad that neither Melione or Aster never lived long enough to witness the birth of Zodiark. Was she a bad mother for thinking such a thing?

She couldn’t simply give in to his whims. No that would be too easy and since when had she ever taken the easy route in life? Hades wanted her to fight and fight she would. Persephone was the godsdamned Warrior of Light and Darkness. She’s fought empires, slayed primals and dragons, liberated two nations, and whenever she was knocked down she got right back up again.

A soft chuckle escaped Hades drawing her attention to him. “Alas see as I see. See as the world became undone, see as the horrors devoured everything we held dear.” A loud creaking sound echoed through the halls and the door right behind him opened slowly. Flames licked the sides of the doors as they opened wider and wider, an intense fiery heat worse than Ifrit’s flame washed over them all as a harsh gust of wind kicked up bringing forth the rotting stench of sulfur and decay.

Persephone knew the sight in front of her all too well. It was what haunted her dreams some nights to the point she didn’t wish to sleep again. Once again the Final Days were upon her.

“Come, Vere Flos let us once more walk down memory lane.” Hades said with a sickly sweet smile adorning his face. Persephone knew not much about angels but the smile he gave her made her recall an olden tale she had heard on her travels of a beautiful angel being cast out of the heavens by The Twelve. Surely this was the selfsame smile as the angel before he was banished.

Sometimes Persephone forgot how cruel Hades could be.

“A fitting backdrop for your final judgement.” Hades said with anger slowly dissolving. His soul calmed down as he laid his eyes on Persephone, deep within she spotted the glimmers of sadness. He moved suddenly closer to her before he stood right in front of her, his words were soft, almost a whisper. “Do not take too long, before the transformation starts taking place, my Vere Flos. I will not falter if I have to use force to snuff out that pesky light then I will.” His hand caressed her cheek and for a moment Persephone allowed herself to lean into the familiar touch.

Their eyes met and she swore she could see the same mirth and love she had looked upon in days that had long passed, before she saw his expression change once more. 

His gaze lingered on her for several seconds before he lifted up his hand and snapped once. A beautiful Achillea manifested out of thin air, causing Persephone to look at him with wide eyes. Gently he pushed aside her hair tucking it affectionately behind her ear. Leaning in her pressed a soft kiss to her forehead that almost made her weep. “You know what to do, Vere Flos.” 

Hades retreated quickly after that. Turning on his heel he began walking away towards the burning Amaurot. No doubt to await deeply within that hell for them all.

The Achillea Hades created was perfect, the petals were a wonderful shade of dark red while the center was a bright yellow hue. She had always given him a flower for his tasks no matter how mundane or dangerous they seemed. Now he had given her a flower symbolizing protection. Deep down he was hoping she would help him. To break the shackles that bound him. Deep down there was still her Hades, she cherished the flame of hope that rose in her breast.

“Hades…” she said, making him turn around to her. “ I shall pledge before this star and all of Amaurot my union to you. For our love is eternal as our souls. So all may know I belong to Hades alone. Right ?” The language of her people flowed easily past her lips in high and low tones. The others were no doubt staring in confusion and wonderment for they would not be able to understand her like they could the shades of this past. 

“ I shall pledge before this star and all of Amaurot my union to you. For our love is eternal as our souls. So all may know I belong to Persephone alone. Right indeed…, ” he answered his aurum eyes watching her closely as something stirred within his soul.

“I love you Hades. You belong to me and me alone, Zodiark would do well to remember this.” she said softly though there was a razor sharp edge to her voice. If Zodiark didn’t wish to remember this then she would have to beat it into him until he remembered that Hades was hers before he belonged to him. She had defeated primals before, cutting them down mercilessly without a second thought or glance to their well being. Zodiark would be no different, she would take great pleasure in defeating him.

“I love you too, Vere Flos ever and always I know you can do it. I don’t want to hurt you, forgive me.”  Hades said in a strained tight voice. she knew that at least this much freedom was given to him for a moment before he continued to walk towards the flames before vanishing entirely.

Persephone could only whisper her reply to him.  “There is nothing to forgive, my Love. You are not yourself.” 

She stood there silently for several minutes, staring straight ahead at the flames that licked the entrance to her waking nightmare. Hands curled into tight fists Ardbert sidled up next to her, a confident smile adorned his face. “It ain’t over yet, hero.”

It wasn’t.

There was was still yet time.

“Persephone.” Ryne called out softly garnering her attention. Glancing back she saw each of her comrades watching her closely, each of them held a smile for her.

They were in this together, she wasn’t going into this hell alone like before.

Persephone stepped forward towards the awaiting fire. Standing on the threshold she gazed upwards towards the heavens.

The sky was tinted in various shades of red and orange as comets flew by, the intense heat that the crumbling world gave was enough to irritate her exposed skin. Perspiration already began to blot her face as she breathed in the stale sulfuric air. As always Hades had outdone himself, he had captured the true horror far too well. His voice called out to them softly, it was a voice only they could hear.

_ Welcome to the final days of Amaurot... _

The ground ahead was cracked, rivets forming in the concrete as it splintered and began to break away. Ahead was a cacophony of noise. Screams and howls filled the air as the sound of buildings tumbling down cracked the air. The comets that flew by crashed against the earth, splintering and breaking the land further as a fire burned never ending through the city. Persie felt her chest tighten, simply seeing and feeling all this again made her feel sick. Seeing everything unfolding before her in real time once more stirred memories she desperately wanted to forget.

_ The fabric of our star began to fray.... and the unchecked energies of creation begat malformed beasts. _

Persephone quickly turned towards her friends; they were each in a state of shock, eyes wide and unmoving did they gaze upon only a sliver of a dying world. seeing something and hearing a retelling of a catastrophe were two opposite things. Her description didn't really prepare them and Persie knew it wouldn’t. She had only mentioned that the Final Days were worse than any calamity that ever befell Eorzea or any other Shard. Now they knew how much worse it was but this was only a fraction of it, the worst had yet to come.

_ Just as prayer gives rise to primals, our dread made manifest our deepest fears... _

“Stay close to me. Be careful of the buildings and the streets for they will collapse or have yet to. Do not wander around, ignore the Shades these are but memories…” Her tone was firm and fierce as she brought her friends attention to her. “No matter what, do not stop running. The creatures you face will be unknown and foreign, strike hard and aim to kill.” Turning back around to face forward, Persephone drew her bow from her back and notched an arrow. Her body trembled lightly as she took a deep stuttering breath.

You’re not alone this time, you can do this she told herself trying to psych herself up. 

“Persephone is this… did you really go through this?” Ryne’s voice was quiet; laden with concern and fear.

“I did and Hades did too.” she replied before taking the initiative to lead them through the ruptured streets.

They ran quickly. 

Sprinting along the only path available to them, did they all run. Once again Persephone ran for her life with the masses. Shades sprinted to and fro around her, trying and failing to get to safety. Monsters of unknown prowled the streets cutting down any shade that crossed it’s path, the screams of the dying were blood curdling. They curled along her spine making her shiver as a sense of dread filled her before spreading out to her entire body. Persie’s heart raced rapidly in her chest as they all pushed onwards towards their destination. 

Over fallen debris, broken pathways, empty corpses did they trudge on. Seeing the deceased bodies of her people lying lifeless and limp was unnerving and frightening to Persephone. Monster’s tried to bar their way but Persephone and the others dispatched them easily enough. They kept close to one another as they fought the terminal illness infecting this simulation of her home. Ardbert kept a quick pace next to her, weapon drawn and clasped tightly in his hands out of habit. Sky blue eyes surveyed their surroundings closely. Whenever there was a creature she didn’t notice nearby he would shout in warning. 

Hades continued to speak to them as they delved deeper into this hell, gracing them with his own commentary of the situation. 

_ Tell me Persephone why didn’t you come? You were supposed to be there with us. I halted the others as much as I could. But time was slipping through our fingers like sand in an hourglass. We all gave a slither of our soul to strengthen the will of the Star; ensuring that Zodiark would be strong enough to rise. But we missed yours gravely. _

The sudden bitter sound of Hades' voice caught her off guard as she watched carefully around herself; she knew he wanted an answer. But what could she possibly give him? Her memory had pockets in it, it frustrated her to no end that she couldn’t remember certain events about their shared past. The only thing Persie could recall this day was running through Amaurot in her desperate search to find him.

_ You would have been with me Persephone if you did what you were supposed to! _

He was angry. Of course he would be, she thought as her hands tightened around her bow. What did he want her to say? Did Hades expect her to apologize for something she couldn’t recall?

They came to the First Doom.

A monstrous creature full of devastating power barred their way. It called forth comets to rain down on them all as they fought to stay alive and dodge it's deadly attacks. It's eerily glowing eyes would haunt Persie for many nights to come, just like with everything else in this hell. The fight wasn't easy but they managed to somehow overcome this obstacle while simultaneously fleeing from the collapse of a nearby building. 

_ Yet even its defeat did not halt the march of oblivion did it… I should have been with you ensuring you would arrive early to halt oblivion. But alas we watched the land buckle; the cities burning; the waters running red with blood...we could not wait any longer. _

Persephone shook her head if only things had not gone so bad, maybe he had the right of it. Maybe she could have influenced the concept of Zodiark enough to sway it. But alas this was never to be found out. 

Slow but steady they all pressed on fighting the malformed beats created by fear and anguish. One after another they fell and Persephone found herself standing where once their apartment had been. It was in ruins now, split in half,torn asunder. The home they had made for themselves was simply destroyed. 

The scions watched her warily as she closed her eyes: “I stood here.. Back then and I remember how my life was changed that day.. I had thought him lost like Melione.. like Aster…”

_ My dear Vere Flos.. If only you were with us. Alas it is not too late….. _

She sank to her knees lowering her head into her hands. Now wasn’t the time to let her emotions sway her but she simply couldn’t help it. Several tears spattered the ground beneath her. “If I only could remember it all! If only I would have been at his side!” Her voice was full of despair at the thought of having left Hades alone. It was her fault he had been tempered. For a moment she allowed herself to be weak.

_ Come with me, my Vere flos, receive his blessing. Be with me once more.. _

Hades’s voice was soothingly sweet in her ears. Lovingly coaxing her to join him and the others, to bring back everything they once held dear.

Fingers twisting into her locks Persephone clambered back up onto her feet. Pushing past her family she beckoned them to her side once more as they continued through Amaurot. The fight was still going on, she couldn’t stop now. 

The Second Doom was even more terrifying than the first. Wave after wave of fowl creatures were called forth from the abyss, lunging and biting at them all as they threatened to bring about their end.

Persephone had to fight back the urge to vomit as she stepped upon the broken bodies of her brethren in the fight. They were scattered everywhere, laying in contorted bloody positions.

By the time the fight was over, Persie was panting heavily as she rested her hands against her knees. The light within her tumbled viciously, upturning the contents of her stomach she vomited light aspected aether onto the blood stained ground. Ryne was quick to her side, whispering words of comfort as she used her abilities to calm the vile light temporarily. Alisaie twisted her long brown locks out of her face and twisted it into a braid. 

When her breathing was under control and the light settled did they continue. Traversing to the next area via a portal did they stand above the world in all it’s ruined glory. The land on the Star was alight with fire as comets flew past them at breakneck speeds to slam into the awaiting earth below. Leaving large cavernous craters in their wake. The large bodies of waters tumbled and churned, simmering to an intense boil.

The Final Doom was before them. 

_ Yet this was far from the worst of it. Wasn’t it, Persephone? Come and I will show your pets. Just a little further… and you will see the end of our world. _

The last monster was by far one of the worst nightmarish creatures they had encountered and the light within Persephone was beginning to stir awake once more despite Ryne’s intervention minutes earlier. Keeling over once more, Persie once again threw up.

“I should have been with him, maybe I could have halted his tempering somehow.” she gasped out as her mind raced through many scenarios. She had always been strong so maybe she could have changed their fates….maybe she could have overcome Zodiark...maybe….maybe…...maybe.

Ryne stepped closer to her kneeling next to her and pressed her hand gently to her head. Thancred stepped next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly he reassured her silently that he was with her as they all were. “What’s done is done, let us focus on the task ahead. If you keep looking back to the past you can’t move forward to the future. Let us save Emet-Selch!” Ryne smiled. 

Persephone looked up at her friends one by one, each of them gave her an encouraging smile.

“You know I don’t have the best stance on Ascians but.. You love him and let us save him from that Primal. He might be inclined to tell us more if he is on our side anyway.” Thancred waved dismissively looking at the sky. He may not like the man but if anyone knew what it felt like to be controlled like a puppet it was him.

Green eyes widened in shock at the man’s words and she was not the only one surprised as everyone’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Alphinuad’s jaw dropped, to which Alisaie reached over and slammed her twin's mouth closed. Persephone could certainly add this to her top ten things she never thought Thancred would say list. 

“I am sorry you went through all this Persephone. I can’t even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you and him.” Alisae said as she watched her favored warrior closely. The brunette was exhausted but still fighting as hard as she could as always. “Thancred is right, let us go and save your husband.” 

Through the newfound encouragement of her friends Persephone stood up. “You’re right, thank you.” 

They strived ever onwards.

_ The star was fading. We saw we had to weave its laws anew. But between us and our goal loomed a final misbegotten fiend. _

The fiend Hades spoke of was a sight to behold. It had the body of some type of animal but through the corrupt energies of creation was it malformed and twisted. Four faces frozen in complete anguish stared at blank nothingness. She knew however that it’s gaze was fixated on them all. The wings adorning it’s back made no sense to her. She could not fathom why it even had wings to begin with. The body was far too wide, maybe far too heavy, a concept like this was not meant to be born. This was a concept of destruction. Something that awaited one at the gates of Tartarus. 

_ You don’t know this horror yet, Vere Flos. It cost us heavily that you were not present. We fought hard to destroy this monstrosity. It killed many of us, to many. Mayhap more would have survived the onslaught if you had been present… _

His words hurt her far more than she liked to admit, if she could only remember the things that eluded her. She wanted to answer him to tell him how sorry she was but would her words truly mean anything? She did not know how the fight went, she could not console him without knowing. Not that it all mattered now, right now there was only one thing that mattered.

Taking a deep breath she looked to her friends. “Are you ready?” 

They all nodded in unison as they took a combative stance, weapons in hand they were all ready to face off against the misbegotten fiend that stood in the way of their goal.

However, it would not be the final fight.

Fate was ever and always a cruel mistress and never kind.

Persephone knew that Hades would not back down easily. He would be the final contender they had to fight and he would not hold back. And still he was hoping she would succeed, the Achillea was proof enough of that. She would stand true by her oath, she would free Hades from Zodiark. She would not leave him alone again.

A nod towards Thancred was all it took for him to understand, sprinting forward he took the attention of the Final Doom with Urianger assisting him. Meanwhile Aplinaud and Y’shtola went into position as Ryne disappeared from view to strike while unseen. Alisiae and Persie shared a knowing look before charging forward together as one. 

Persephone was shocked to see how beams of dark aether ran rampant past them annihilating anything in its path. The faces of the monster let out varying degrees of screams of agony that made Persie have the urge to cover her ears. She could not imagine what it must have been like for Hades and the others, the short moment when her thoughts went somewhere else was enough for the beast to target her with one of its deadly beams. Persie could hear Thancred screaming her name, telling her to get out of the way but she felt frozen. Locked in place, staring with wide eyes like a Chocobo caught by a Chocobo Eater.

Before the ray of dark energy could slam into her a reddened barrier intercepted the attack blocking the hit that would have been lethal against her. Persie gasped recognizing this red aether before her.

_ Be careful. _

Just a silent whisper of his voice called out to her as she watched the barrier dissolve away leaving her hale and whole. A surge of emotion swept through her as she notched an arrow and let it fly quickly into one of the faces of the monster. Dashing forward Persephone fired arrow upon arrow in quick succession, aiming to hurt and kill. She fought side by side with her friends to put an end to this mistake of a creature.

A combined attack from Thancred and her was all it took to slay the Doom leaving the Scions and her exhausted but Hades wasn’t kind enough to give them a moment of respite.

“Well, well you prevailed…” Hades appeared out of a cloud of dark aether, his expression almost lifeless as if he did not care for it either way. His aurum eyes wandered over the Scions slowly before lingering on Persephone, a flicker of sadness burned in his eyes before anger took over completely.

“Nevertheless!” he retorted before he raised his hands and darkened red threads pushed them all collectively away a few ilms bringing them down in one swift motion. Persephone kneeled panting on the ground from the sudden attack he had delivered. Her body felt lethargic and heavy as she struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“Your performance was underwhelming and I remain unconvinced of your worthiness. Oh but you, my dear Vere Flos, you tower over them all! You shall receive Zodiark’s blessing, taking your rightful place at my side. Together we will resurrect our brethren, our friends, our loved ones!” He smiled in that terrifying way of someone that had lost his mind. Was her Hades truly lost forever?

Persephone looked up anger stirring within her as she resisted the urge to scream at him. “I won’t abandon my friends to stand at the side of a primal as a pawn to bring about only darkness.” She spat out her words at Hades. Her soul snapped and crackled as Hades attempted to brush up against her lovingly. 

His expression changed from the smile to agonizing sadness before he looked at her, his eyes full of unending pain. “Why do you refuse to see reason after everything I showed you, after all you have witnessed! You won’t abandon your friends? Then why did you abandon me!” He screamed at her his anger bleeding out of his soul. “Live for the both of us? Bah! You left me to find your lifeless body upon the ground of our shattered world! Your soul was gone..” he raised a hand to his face covering his eyes. Several tears streamed down his face as images flashed vividly through his mind of seeing his beloved laying limp upon the ground. Eyes open wide did she stare lifeless at the broken bloody sky. Her soul was gone, whisked away to the broken remains of the Underworld. 

“After everything I did to protect you! After everything we endured.. Melione… Aster” His voice broke in a painful way as he clawed at his regalia “You promised to never leave me, Persephone and yet you did. You left me to feel the same pain when we had found Melione..and Aster…….. Our beautiful Melione and Aster. Why.. Why did you leave me, Persephone?” No matter how much he asked her this question the sorcerer of eld knew he would never get an answer. Despite it all he continued to ask….he simply just wanted to know. 

Dropping his hand from his eyes, Hades looked upon her, the madness evident in golden orbs. “You left me to suffer all by myself, you left me no choice. And now that we have a chance to start again you refuse me. Why, why.. Why WHY. Why would you refuse me!? You promised to be with me forever. We promised each other to never leave each other. I never left you! You left me, tell me why Persephone. Tell me why!” 

Hades screamed at her before he took careful measured steps towards her, his voice was cold devoid of all emotion. “I won’t have it any more.” he said simply before snapping his fingers. An aetherial prison wrapped around Persephone before she could even blink. “I will bring you to Zodiark if you want it or not. I will save you this time, you will stay with me like you promised. We will be at Zodiark’s side. We will do our duty to our brethren. And you will not play this game anymore.”

The Scions slowly got to their feet watching in horror as their hero and friend was trapped and Hades just looked at her with his lifeless expression. As if drained of any and all reason and emotion. Persephone wailed and kicked against the barrier helpless in its grasp as her screams went on in silence. Firing off an arrow afforded her nought as the aetherial binding burned it away to nothingness, she was completely and utterly trapped.

No, Hades would not allow her to leave anymore, no more games, no more tricks. He would bring her to Zodiark, he would save her from the Light, save her from Hydaelyn. Save her from her friends that so willingly had her move up to the task of absorbing all this accursed light. They would pay first, he turned to them, his eyes moving over them one by one. Where to start.

“Let her go!” The young Elezen girl shouted rushing forward with her Rapier in a futile attempt to inflict any wound on Hades. Ah it would seem they wish to come to me Hades thought pleasantly, it would seem he didn’t need to pick his target for it. 

Alisaie found herself hitting a barrier as Hades looked at her completely unimpressed. Such a blunt little thing in such a rush.. Melione. He blinks for a moment; Hades doesn’t see the Elezen girl before him but his daughter smiling proudly as she shoves her concept roughly into his face for him to review. In the next instant the vision of his little one fades and all that is left is a blinding rage. 

In a swift and fast motion Hades raises his hand pushing her away a few malms with vile purple threads of darkness. He watches as the girl slams harshly into the ground with a loud bone breaking thud. How dare this shattered thing remind him of his beautiful girl. Of his beautiful daughter that once was so full of life, full of dreams and hope. His little one was going to succeed him one day and take the title of Emet-Selch. So who was this pathetic halfling!? It wasn’t even a shard of his child. There were no fragments of his children for they had passed long before Zodiark and Hydaelyn were called into existence. He wouldn't have this mistake reminding him of Melione. 

“Alisae!” The young Elezen boy rushed to her side immediately with tears in his eyes looking at Hades.

“You are a mistake! For we who have known perfection, the shattered Source and these shards are ghastly mockeries of the true world. The ephemeral lives you exalt are pale imitations, utterly devoid of meaning.” Hades smiled cruelly, watching the Elezen boy pick up his twin sister who was unconscious. He watched in silence as the boy grit his teeth in anger and refusal at Hades’s words. 

The Architect scoffed under his breath, denial will avail you naught he thought.

“Belittle us all you like, but we will rise again and again, and give the lie to your insults through word and deed. We define our worth, not the circumstances of our creation!” 

Hades raises an eyebrow before he laughs viciously. “Hmpf, more prattle.” raising his hand he snaps summoning a volley of spears made out of dark aether. They descended downwards on the twins, exploding upon impact with the ground. Hades couldn't help but laugh as the husks could do nothing to block or flee from the strike. Leaning forward a bit he gleefully watched as the smoke dispersed revealing the state of the two.

Hades took half a step back as he saw the body of the Elezen boy on top of his sister. He blinks yet again; the image in his head replaced by his dear Melione laying over her brother Aster, her body limp, her soul gone. She died protecting her little brother who had just barely survived enough to be found by his father but still passing just days later. Anguish took over Hades's features as he looked at Persephone. Could she even remember?

Her face was full of horror but alas it was for the tattered souls and not their beloved children. No she could not remember he thought, his anguish was once more washed away by anger, as he watched a flare of Fire eat away at his aetherial prison. Or attempt to eat at it anyway. Did these incomplete beings really think such a mundane thing would work against his magic? He was a sorcerer of eld, these mere shattered beings could not comprehend the simplest concept. 

“Still fighting the good fight?” Hades eyes narrowed in on the Blackmage, she was a rather peculiar thing with her sight. But even she could not comprehend the greater concepts.

“It is true that all we hold dear is fated to fade away. But that is no reason for us to forsake it! You still have a chance to mark this day a new beginning. To walk a new path and start over with Persephone. Is that not what you wish for? Do you not wish for a better future?” Y’shtola straightened her back looking at him through her glazed eyes. She could see the internal struggle that ran rampant in his aether.

Urianger raised his weapon, sending another attack against the aetherial prison before following up on Y’stholas declaration. “To take what steps we may, and thus mark the road for those who would follow. To strive for the best of all futures.. Was this also not thy purpose? To better the star by thy actions, and giveth breath to new concepts?”

Out of the smoke of their attacks, shot forward two orbs of dark aether hitting Y’shtola and Urianger rendering them unable to fight. Their weapons skittered away out of their grasp as the both of them fell to the ground. Hades steps out of the smoke with his glyph of power present on his face before fading away. “Do not presume to speak of my future! Of our past! You shattered beings have no right to lecture me!”

Hades sighed dramatically, spreading his arms wide, he smiled brightly before turning to Persephone, his eyes wide in excitement “Ah, my Vere Flos. Are you ready to go and put this pitiful existence behind you? Once you have received your blessing we have a new assignment!” his smile grows wider as he sighs “You will be at my side as my Empress and together will bring about the next Rejoining on another Shard. Together we will rule, and you will be a mother again. Our children will bear witness to our realm reborn and it will be beautiful.”

Hades looked at her and watched her horror stricken face, causing his shoulders to sink down. Why did she look so frightened of him? “Do you not want to be a mother again, my Vere Flos?” His question was to be left unanswered as the yell of Lahabrea’s used clothing reminded him that he simply had forgotten two of her stray ilk.

Sighing, he rolls his eyes and turns slowly towards the scream. With a flick of his wrist Hades procures a red barrier as he gives the puppet a disappointed look. Hades wages his finger in front of the man’s face. “Tsk.. tsk did no one ever tell you that screaming at an opponent in an attack that is meant to be a surprise does not work?” Hades says with another roll of his eyes.

“Now Ryne!” Thancred shouts as Hades turns his head slightly watching the frail oracle rush forward with her daggers towards the cage. Were they seriously this stupid, a grin spread across his face as he watches the girl hit his small prison getting flung across the platform from a shock wave she herself was responsible for.

“As leaves in the wind…” Hades murmurs as a smile tugs on his lips as his eyes lock with Thancred and gives him a rough push causing him to get flung across the ground towards the oracle. The two of them laid side by side unmoving. 

“Disappointing..” Hades surmised as he turned to Persephone once more. 

Persephone watched in fear as each of her friends fell one by one and she could do nothing. They stood no chance against Hades but despite the odds they still attempted to free her. She could not escape this prison by any means. Neither Y’shtola or Urianger had even left a crack. And now Ryne and Thancred had fallen as well. Shaking her head, tears streamed down her face. Was this the end? Was Persephone doomed to belong to Zodiark and become a puppet herself?

The Achillea that was tucked securely behind her ear fluttered to the ground of her prison. Sniffling she picked it up and held it delicately in her hands. Cradling it softly several more tears streaked down her face. Hades watches her silently as she cups the gift he gave her between her hands.

Lovingly she strokes the petals as her vision is blurred even further by more tears. A faint glimmer of red catches her attention. Blinking several times to clear her eyes she focuses her gaze upon the bloom in her grasp. A familiar essence was flickering softly within the flower.

Aether! Hades had left her with his aether! The sudden realization made Persephone gasp in delight. It may be only a slither she thought but it was her ticket out. He was not gone! Deep down he was still there, deep down he was waiting for her to save him from the binds that tied him.

Persephone raised her head holding the flower carefully in her hand, she smiled towards Hades.

Had she finally begun to see reason? Was she coming with him willingly? Hades wanted to let out a sigh of relief but then he saw his prison shatter. And she stood free, the Achillea in her hand dispersed away the aether inside used up. 

“No!” He clenched his teeth, shaking with rage. 

But somewhere deep down he was laughing in happiness. She did not waste the chance he had given her, within his soul he was overflowing with joy.

But too soon this was taken from him as Persephone fell to her knees the Lightwarden’s light was bleeding out of her beautiful soul, shattering it in its process. Fracturing it even worse than it had before when she had first defeated Vauthry. Coughing and sputtering his beloved vomited pure light aether onto the ground.

“No!” Hades's voice was full of anguish as he ran to her side trying to wrap his soul and arms around her. The transformation process was beginning, she would turn into a Sin Eater.

Gathering her strength she roughly shoved him away. Her beautiful forest green eyes were wide with fear and anger. “No.” she gasped again before keeling forward onto her hands and knees. She was breaking away once more, her soul splitting painfully as the fire within her made her burn.

“Persephone stop this, let me…” Hades started but once more she pushed him away roughly causing him to tumble backwards.

“No!” She screamed at him and yet again her body was shaken from a cough as she sank to the floor. Persephone needed aether.....no she wanted aether! She wanted to gorge on it till there was nothing left! She needed to feast, to ravage, consume........ 

A soft pained whimper escaped her lips as her fingers dug roughly into the ground beneath her fingers. She was scared….so very frightened….she didn’t want to turn into a Sin Eater, she didn’t want to lose her mind. She was so close to achieving her goal and fighting for her husband’s freedom but alas fate was cruel. 

“Persephone.” a voice spoke softly to her. 

She slowly opened her eyes questioning when she had closed them. Blinking several times she looked in the direction of where she heard the voice. It sounded so familiar…...so comforting.

Ardbert stood next to her facing forward. Ever a calm presence in the raging storm within. “Seems like you need a little push.” he said softly with a smile before turning to kneel down next to her. “You still want to save him right?” What kind of idiotic question was that?

“With all my heart…” she answered, her voice cracking with emotion. “But I don’t have the strength to take another step, not alone at least.

Ardbert huffed as he reached for his Axe holding it in front of her face. “We do it together. Save your husband. Save our worlds, together. Save all the worlds.”

Persephone looked at him before a smile tugged at her lips. Ardbert did say if she ever needed a push he would be the one to nudge her. “Together. We will be the hero the Realms need.” 

Ardbert looked at her raising an eyebrow before he nodded smiling himself. His tale in this hero’s story was coming to an end. He would have it no other way.

Persephone slowly reached out and took the handle of the Axe Ardbert held out before her. As her fingers curled around it a warmth spread through her entire body filling her very essence. Ardbert smiled jovially at her as he faded away from view.

Hades immediately jumped back at the sudden explosion of pure light. It was blinding and pure and it felt disgusting against his skin as it burned. The light of the Lightwarden’s had claimed his dear Persephone. His hands curl into short brown locks, pulling and tugging at it in a desperate attempt to halt the emotions stirring up inside. A scream erupts out of his throat and into the air. He couldn’t lose her again but he had and…….

“This world is not yours to end. This is our world, our story. Our time has ended but we can have a new beginning.”

Hades drops his hands to his sides as he stares wide eyed in shock at the voice that speaks out to him.

Persephone. His Persephone. The most beautiful woman on the star. 

Copper red locks flowed down her slender figure, her vibrant lush green eyes stared back at him through the image of a butterfly's wings. Her Convocation mask cradled her face gently as standard grey Amaurotine robes wrapped around her body. Petal pink lips curved up into a loving smile.

It brought a tear to his eye. Hades was full of joy as he began to take several steps towards her, ready to pull her into his embrace. But as quickly as the image of his love appeared it vanished leaving him empty to look at his dear Persephone once more in her shattered body. But the light that had eaten away at her wonderful soul, it was gone?!

No more than that, her soul was restored, the amethyst hue was even brighter than before. She had regained a shard? Impossible! His thoughts ran rampant. How could she have regained a shard of her soul here of all places? 

Persephone steadily walks towards her beloved, her steps slow and measured. Hades notes that her eyes are filled with determination. One way or another it was going to end this day.

Hades' aurum eyes watched her closely, the light was gone completely and he wanted to ask her how she had managed. 

Persephone's expression changed as she looked at him; the words that left her lips were full of hatred but they weren't meant for Hades; they were meant for what had buried itself deep inside of him. 

“This ends now. You can not have him. I challenge you, Zodiark!”

Hades furrowed his brows as he watched her raise her hand letting it wander over her face slowly summoning the glyph of Zalera. Her aether was buzzing with raw power. It vibrated and hummed pleasantly in the air, Hades could see wisps of amethyst hued aether billowing around her. 

“I am Zalera, Protector of Hope. And Hades will ever and always belong to me!” Her murderous expression changes on a dime to a gentle smile. Bright green eyes soften as she looks at him with hope. “Hold on, my Love. I’ll keep my promise and free you and I will never ever leave your side again.”

In an instant the world around them falls hushed and silent at the declaration of her words. Hades can feel more tears dripping down his face and to the ground below as he watches his beloved Persephone in all her glory. She had defeated the light inside her, maybe there was another way after all…. 

**Enough, Emet-Selch.**

Zodiark’s voice was loud and unwavering in his head as he fastened his grip on Hades soul, bending him to his will. Hades gasped for air as he clawed at his chest before a loud groan of pain left his throat.

**Bring her to me now! Listen! Obey!**

There was no resisting the will of Zodiark as his hands curled into tight ists, there was no other way he told himself. It was either Zodiark or nothing. To have Persephone back at his side he needed to obey. Only then he would never be lonely again.

**Bring me my wayward spirit. Bring me, my Zalera. Bring her to me Emet-Selch. Bring her to me so I may bless her.**

“Very well, Vere Flos. If this is the path you choose so be it.” Hades straightened his back and looked at her as the light vanished from his eyes. If he had to use force to make her come with him; if he had to carry her unconscious to his Lord; so be it. It would be easier anyway if she was not conscious, no more flailing, no more sweet words. Zodiark was impatient; and Hades could not stand the pain any more. If she wanted to be stubborn till her last; So be it.

A sigh escaped him as he leisurely raised his hand towards his face calling forth his glyph, the air around them began to crackle at the sheer amount of aether they both held. The world around them shifted and changed until they stood at the very top of the Capitol building with the ruins of Amaurot wrapping around them. The night hung heavy over them but she knew it would be over soon. Dawn would surely greet them together.

Persephone closed her eyes before she concentrated and willed her aether to her hands raising them towards the sky she pleaded to Hydaelyn. “Mother Hydaelyn, I pray to you to give me the strength to shatter Zodiark’s hold on the man I so deeply love. Give me the strength to fight for his soul so he may be by my side again.” She opened her eyes that were full of tears as she watched the crystalline Sword form in her hand.

Hades was watching her silently before he scoffed at her prayer. “You should know, Persie, Hydaelyn’s light has no sway over me. You know my true name.” His voice was sickly sweet as dark aether bled out from his soul latching onto him deforming his vessel and transforming him into the true herald of the underworld.

His form grew larger, his skin turned a sickly grey; his garbs became more like the Amaurotine robes. His Convocation mask residing at his chest as tall arms with claws grew out of his shoulders almost looking like wings in itself, the Staff of Zodiark appearing in his right hand and in his left the gift Persephone had given him for Union, the filigree design curling around the claws emitting a crystalline red glow. If one looked close enough they would be able to make out small crystalline petals.

There he was the sorcerer of eld in all his glory; there she was the protector with the crystalline Sword in her hand. Oh how she wished she wouldn't have to fight him at this moment. But alas there was no other way as his distorted voice called upon her. “Come, Vere Flos, Zodiark will wait no longer…”

His first spell shot forward, purple tendrils made of dark aether sprung to the place where she once stood. Having jumped quickly out of the way she pivoted on her heel and cut cleanly through the next set of tendrils. Her head began to race with thoughts of how she would detain him, she had to get close to land a blow but getting close to her beloved would be the least of her problems.

“Ever quick on your feet, my dear. You will not escape me for long…” The aether in the air buzzed even more as darkness took over. Twirling his staff in his hand, Hades slammed it down onto the ground. The resounding crack echoed and rippled across the area. “Unburden your sleeping souls my brethren….” 

Persephone saw him vanish entirely in the darkness, his voice calling on all too familiar faces. “Come forth Nabriales. Help me reclaim my wife.”

The image of Nabriales was summoned into existence, an ever present shite eating grin adorned his features he wove spells into existence, calling forth fiery comets of destruction. “Return to him Zalera, return to us. Awaken our people from their slumber, bring us salvation.” Persephone sprinted around in circles, ducking and diving out of the way of the comet’s explosions.

Other Amaurotine’s soon appeared one by one alongside Nabriales. They caught her quickly, wrapping her tightly in their outstretched hands.. Persie called forth her creation magic, with a snap of her fingers did vines spring up from the ground to wrap around the shades of her people. Pulling them away, the vines tossed the shades over the edge of the platform they stood on.

Turning her attention to Nabriales she whispered soft apologies to herself before in one fluid move she cut him down before he could react. The crystal sword captured the aether, bringing it into itself it started to pulse with a faint amethyst hue. Blue and purple wove around each other in a vibrant dance. 

Folding her hands around the handle Persephone prayed once more before she reached down to touch the ground, a faint glow set the platform afire with brilliant light banishing the dark residue that billowed across the ground like mist in the evening.

Hades scoffed, his voice echoing. “You think that bit of light can help you? Hydaelyn doesn’t care about you. She left you to die, she is using you! She almost destroyed your soul, Persephone! How can you not see it.”

A sudden warmth erupted in Persie’s heart as she lifted a hand to her chest. Cherishing the encouraging feeling that flowed through her she couldn’t help but smile. No Hydaelyn was never gone; she was with her; her warmth; her hope; her love; all of it was with Persephone as she raised her head. Her green eyes shone even brighter than before. “You are the one blinded by darkness, Hades. You who casted his gaze heavensward to Zodiark willing your soul away to darkness! You who called forth a storm of blood in his name! You that hurt me so gravely because your God demanded it! Zodiark is cruel, he keeps you from me. He took you from my side. Now you serve him and him alone. But I remember you served not only him but everyone you loved. Hythlodaeus, our children, the Convocation, our people, our Star.”

Persie’s voice rang loud and clear to him as she watched Hades thrash his head about wildly like an animal. “No you do not get to turn this on me… Persephone. You left me, you were not where you were supposed to be. And when I finally had found you again you summoned Hydaelyn. You made me fight you! And when She shattered the world you saved me, for what? To see you lay dead upon the ground, your soul gone. To have me o suffer for eternity? Bah….” His voice is full of anguish and despair, Eons of sadness spiralling further and further towards her to lay at her feet.

“I can still feel it even after the passing of Eons. I can still see your lifeless body when I close my eyes. Now you make me do it again.. How many times more, Vere Flos. Why do you make me suffer!?” His voice is only a whisper now as she feels the air shift once more. Hades was calling forth more fabrications. 

“Lahabrea…. Igeyorhm…. Rise and aid me with your strength.”

A hurt expression contorted her face at hearing her friends names but she reminded herself these were only but shades formed from his memory. They were not Helios and Khione; they were not real and she should not feel guilty for defeating them once more.

“Zalera, need I really remind you of my teachings? Lest you forget that our kind serve as stewards of this very star.” Lahabrea scolded her before Igeyorhm chimed in. “Zalera you can not mean to leave Emet-Selch to this task alone. You as our Protector of Hope. We need you with us, dear friend.” Persephone tightened her grip on her sword as she fought the urge to call to her friends. 

“Not real.” she repeated over and over again like a mantra.

The hands of the shades intertwined before they danced around the plattform fire and ice following their trails as they cast their magics.The heat from the flames were so intense that Persephone called forth a barrier to protect herself. So focused was she on the fire that she didn’t see the ice wrapping around her feet encasing her till it was too late.

Lahabrea and Igeyorhm were laughing before they turned their backs on one another. Hands still intertwined, they locked their dark gaze upon her. “Let us wash away the sins.” They chanted before Persephone closed her eyes to gather her wits before she drove the sword down into the ice. A pulse of amethyst aether flared through the cold touch before shattering in an instant.

Once free Persie sprints towards them.They always did have a bad habit of being a perfectionist when it came to their spells. And even though these were but shades, memories of how she had cut them down before flooded her memories. Dodging their spells, she slit the throats of both shades, Persie had no doubt that Fray had guided her movements in that moment.

“If I only had found you earlier, Vere Flos. Lahabrea and Igeyorhm would still be alive. Even Nabriales would still be with us. You cut down so many of our brethren. If only I would have found you back when I was in Garlemald. You would have been a much better Empress than that broken husk of a woman that I took as my wife. Oh how I yearned for you, Persie. Nothing would fill the void you left behind….”

Persephone did not answer feeling that her words would not reach him anyway. There were no more shades to summon, she thought. “Show yourself Hades. Let me help you….”

“You think this is over, my Vere Flos? No this is far from over. Rise my friends, share your power and bring me Zalera. I call upon you in the name of Zodiark my brethren.” His voice echoed around her as she saw Amaurotine shades rise all around her and in the center the Ascian Prime stands. It was a foe she never thought she would see again.

The gaze of the Ascian Prime becomes hardened as Persie feels magic stirring in the air. Quickly she turns around remembering the petrifying gaze of it, abruptly however, a hard force slams into her from behind flinging her into one of the shades.Their arms wrap around her tightly in a bone crushing hug, Persie gasps for breath.

“Don’t resist, Persephone. It will all be over soon. We'll be together forever.” Hades purred his voice. Gritting her teeth Persie stirs her magic around her, the vines she summoned earlier returned though this time instead of appearing from the ground they descended from the air. They slammed into each Amaurotine shade, grinding their bodies into the ground till there was nought left but dust.

Once free from the shades clutches does Persie turn around and fling her sword towards the Ascian Prime. It glows brightly as it embedded itself into the head of the shade straight down to the hilt of the sword.

Standing up straight her eyes narrow into a glare.“No more illusion Hades show yourself.” 

“Flee you fool….” A final plea from Hades himself before he steps out of the shadows revealing himself in all his glory. Still in his other form before dark tendrils chased after her. Persephone managed to dodge a few but the last several knocked her off her feet. She hit the ground hard. Her sword slipped out of her grasp, skittering across the floor just out of her reach. Hades would give her no time to recover from this blow. The tendrils that knocked her askew surged upwards before descending down onto her in a flurry of rapid movements.

Persephone rolled quickly out of the way and back up onto her feet. Flicking her wrist the tendrils that followed her closely slammed into a giant leafman. Unable to tell the difference the dark aether wrapped around the green leafy creation before exploding dispersing the vile darkness. Persie made a mental note to thank the pixies for this idea.

Making a run for her sword she flies as fast as she can to reach it. Hand outstretched she leans down to scoop it off when it’s suddenly knocked away by Hades who takes the initiative to block her path. Her momentum doesn’t stop however, as she flings herself at Hades’s accursed weapon, small form slamming into it does she press the palms of her hand against the cold crystal. The blessed light within her stirs, a soft cracking sound reaches her ears before growing louder as rivets splinter the staff into a frenzy pattern. If Hades wouldn’t allow her to have her weapon then she would take his!

Taken aback by the sudden surge of light that flows from the staff and into him does Hades let it fall from his grasp. Hissing loudly he curses in their ancient tongue, curling his arm into himself he glares at Persie who smiles in victory. He could do nothing but watch as Persephone shatters his staff against the ground. Crystal shards scatter upon the ground as Persephone let’s out a cry of delight. 

“What have you done!” Hades screams so loud that his throat hurts from the effort. With a loud snap of his fingers chains erupt up from the ground curling themselves around Persephone who stops her annoying cheering. “I will burn out Hydaelyn from you!”

Persephone could do nothing but struggle as she floated in place but with every movement she made the chains around her tighten. They cut into her flesh, spilling her life blood onto the ground. Refusing to cry out in pain does she look at Hades who stares back at her with an equally intense gaze as her own. 

She was so close she could not fail now! Once more she prayed for her mother's protection; for her blessing to fight the Darkness. 

She felt the warm embrace of light tug at her heart, curling around her giving her new strength and healing her wounds. With a deep breath she focuses Her light and shatters her bindings.

Hades screams in anger and anguish at Persephone yet again escaping his grasp. Why would she not yield? Why was the light still so strong and bright, even with Hydaelyn weakening did she prevail against him.

Persephone's green eyes stared at him as she spoke once more not to him but to Zodiark. “You will not have me! And you will not have him either anymore!” Holding her hand to her heart she willed the light to manifest within herself. A light so bright that it banished the darkness around them, holding out her hand did she redirect that light towards Hades.

**Bring her to me, bring me Zalera. Now!**

Zodiark’s scream echoed loudly in Hades’s head and he had to obey as Hades raised his arm, targeting his dear wife Persephone, darkness gathered in his palm as he unleashed it all at once. There was no way she would withstand him anymore. She would come back to him, she would be with him once more.

And so Darkness and Light clashed against one another pushing ilm by ilm. It was a seemingly never ending tug of war battle. Neither of them backed down. Persephone's green eyes filled with determination as she stared at Hades. 

Closing her eyes she thought of the real Hades, her Hades, before letting her feelings flow into the light before and to him.

Hades warily watches her before he is taken aback with surprise as he sees his children hale and whole. Meli and Aster stand right next to their mother, their hand outstretched towards the brilliant light as well. Their small faces held loving smiles as their brilliant green eyes showcased determination and strength. Hades cried out loudly at the sight of them.

“Will free you, daddy! Stop being a stubborn arse and apologize to mama and give her lots of hugs and kisses.” Meli shouts as she pouts slightly. Daddy was so stubborn she thought briefly, couldn’t he see how much mama was hurting? 

Her short white locks whip around her face as an intense gust of wind kicks up. Aster nods his head in agreement with his sister.

“You were never alone, daddy. We were always with you even if you couldn’t see us, please stop fighting with mama.” Aster pleads in a soft voice as tears shine in his eyes. To see the man his father turned into hurt him terribly but the boy knew who was at fault. It was the darkness that plagued him that made him this way. Together they would drive it out!

“You can be free, Hades.” Persephone calls softly drawing his attention. Pain flashes through his eyes at that word. Freedom? He wanted to question what this so-called freedom would bring but found he couldn’t open his mouth. He simply stood tongue-tied as he stared at the image of his family before him. The light wrapping around them looked so bright and warm, Hades wondered briefly what that felt like.

The darkness receded back as the light pressed more upon him. Zodiark screamed in rage, screamed in fear, screamed like the primal animal he was or he was backed into a corner with no way of escape.

The blessed light he always spurned enveloped Hades completely.

**XxxXxx**

Dawn broke the skyline painting the heavens with pale pink and golds. The sun slowly began it’s ascent to take center stage upon the sky. The air began to grow warm as a pleasant breeze swept across the area. Brown locks ruffled in the wind as Hades stared straight ahead at Persephone who stood staring right back. She stood unmoving, too scared to take a breath as she watched Hades slowly reach up a hand to grip at his chest. 

The Scions stood around her watching with carefully curious eyes at the scene that unfolded before them. G’raha Tia stood with them as well, though battered and bruised as he was he leaned heavily against his staff. A curious outcome to suddenly be trapped elsewhere and then reappear here. He had half a mind to attack the Ascian but Thancred stopped him quickly. Quietly relaying all that had transpired to the Miqo'te. 

Hades took a deep breath before releasing it slowly. The rage filled voice of Zodiark no longer echoed in his head, no longer was his soul gripped and twisted in a blinding pain, and no longer did the stench of darkness permeate him. After centuries Hades who held the title of Emet-Selch, illustrious Architect of Amaurot, grand sorcerer of eld, emperor of many nations of historia’s past felt free. It was boundless and terrifying. He hadn’t felt this way in eons, not since Amaurot.

He was free….the lord of the Underworld was finally free. He felt it, deep within his soul he felt it…...he felt.

Spreading his arms wide he smiled at his beautiful girl beckoning her to him. Persie let out a loud wail as she threw her weapon to the ground and flung herself into his arms. Hades let out a laugh of pure delight as she slammed into his chest. Arms encircling around his middle he held her tightly in his grasp as he nuzzled the top of her head. 

Persephone was trembling in his arms as tears cascaded down her face. Zodiark was gone! Her Hades was free. The dark essence no longer stained her husband’s beautiful red soul!

“I am so proud of you,” Hades whispered to her as he shushed her gently. “You did what I could not. My brave strong girl, my Vere Flos I love you so much.” Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he felt her tighten her grip on his jacket making him chuckle as he turned to look at her friends. The Architect had to admit that despite them being fractured beings they did fight more than his people ever did. And for that they had earned his respect. 

Persephone could hear Hades talking to the Scions but she couldn’t concentrate on what he was saying. All she could focus on was that her beloved was free! A joy unlike any other filled her, overflowing like a pot boiling over with water did this emotion sweep through her. Hydaelyn had heard her prayers! Persephone wouldn’t have been able to survive without her friends, without Hydaelyn, and without Meli and Aster. 

Hades’s soul curled lovingly around her own causing her to purr in happiness as he nudged her back slightly. Golden eyes met green and they showed nothing but love, adoration, and affection as Hades cupped her face in his hands. His thumb brushed away her tears as she smiled happily at him.

The kiss they shared was bliss, filled with an everlasting love that had defied the impossible. It was slow and tender and filled with so much emotion that it was hard to breathe. Everything they had endured and survived led up to this moment. Persephone sighed as she felt like she was in Elysium, free from her burdens of being the famed Warrior of Light/Darkness there was just her and Hades.

Two torn lovers that tumbled through time were finally…..finally together in freedom. 

Pulling back from the kiss Hades chuckled as Persie leaned in following his lips. The brunette pouted when he retracted his soul from her. He tenderly stroked her face as he placed light kisses across her forehead, nose, and eyelids before pressing once more to her lips. This time it wasn’t light and tender, it was deep and passionate and it left them both breathless. Breaking the kiss once more Hades smiled softly at his dearest girl.

“Live for the both of us,” he whispered softly. “Pray never forget your bygone kin, never forget me again. Remember us………..remember that we lived again.”

His words were unexpected as Persie shot him a puzzled look. “Huh?”

Hades’s lips curved, his smile growing bigger before his entire being dispersed into aether. Scattering in the wind Persephone watched as her beloved husband vanished out of sight to fall gently into the Underworld.

Knees buckling under her weight, Persie collapsed upon the ground as her gaze stayed heavensward. Fragments of aether fluttered just above her as she mindlessly reached out to grasp it with her hand, a vain attempt to hold onto her lover. When the aether touched her skin however, it vanished away as if it hadn’t been there in the first place. More tears streamed down her face but she didn’t cry in happiness this time, this time she cried in sorrow.

In anguish and pain did she scream upwards to the sky as broken sobs escaped her throat mixing in with her screams. WHY!? She had done everything she could and still it wasn’t good enough!! Hydaelyn had heard her pleas! The Mother Crystal had helped her! So why did it end up like this! Zodiark was gone from him so why did he……..why did he…….why did he……..

“Come back!” Persephone screamed. Voice cracking she beat her fists against the ground, vision blurred by her tears she screamed and screamed. “Come back!! Hades!!”

Persie couldn’t breathe, her breath came out in stuttered gasps. “I want to go on adventures with you! I want you to be sarcastic and smug and lazy and insufferable….so please come back…….please Hades…...I want a family with you again…...I want…..”

No matter how much she begged and pleaded her dear Hades did not return. A hollowness grew inside of her, it was a feeling of being empty and incomplete. Cavae Meam was said only to occur when one lost their Union partner.This is what Hades had felt for centuries.

Persephone’s cries more loud and frantic as she began beating her fists upon the ground. Cursing and spitting Zodiark’s name, did she threaten to kill him, rend him limb from bloody limb till there was nothing left. He had taken so much from her he deserved death, he deserved damnation, he deserved to suffer as she suffered. 

Despite the sun shining brilliantly over them Persephone knew as did the others that this was the blackest night.

**XxxXxx**

Elidibus’s eyes flickered open at sensing something amiss in the balance. Reclining back in his seat did he sigh as he felt the death of Emet-Selch. Blue eyes fluttered closed once more as a deep sigh escapes him.

“How most disappointing.”

**Bring me Zalera! Do what Emet-Selch could not!**

The voice of Zodiark resonated strongly in Elidibus as he listened to his God’s orders. Whatever his God asked of him he would fulfill for he served the one true God. 

All would be as it should.

The Emissary would make sure of it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T KILL ME!!! THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!
> 
> Besides a sequel I plan on doing a series of one shots set in the Amaurot days and an AU story of Hades and Persie meeting under different circumstances as kids so stay tuned for those! I'M NOT DONE WITH THESE TWO YET!!!
> 
> I just want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read, review, and leave me kudos. Your support means to much to me and to be completely honest this is the first story I have ever completed in my writing career. I've been writing since I was a little baby middle schooler and not once have I finished a story. This is a big moment for me and I feel so proud and happy right now. Again big thank you to my friend Misaki for helping me write this and giving me the push I needed to see this to the end. 
> 
> I honestly thought this story wouldn't go far haha I started writing this roughly after I beat Shadowbringers and this was originally gonna be only five to ten chapters but hey look at that twenty-four chapters laterXD This is wild!
> 
> I love you all and I shall see you in the sequel!!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy:)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author-Chan leaves a surprising note to readers

Hello! 

After much thought I’ve decided to rewrite Shadows of the Past. I will be keeping up the original story don’t worry, fans of the original can still go back and reread it whenever they fancy. The reason I wish to rewrite the story is I feel it could be better and there are new ideas that I have and plus we got more lore. I hope old time fans and new ones come with me on this new journey:)


End file.
